


Submerge

by KamiKo



Series: Ripple Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Language, NejiShika - Freeform, No rape actually occurs or is discussed but there is an offhanded implication, ShikaNeji - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Yaoi, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 64,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiKo/pseuds/KamiKo
Summary: Time with Neji was like sinking too deep beneath the surface; the way pressure punctured his chest coupled with the density of his lungs starved of air. Shikamaru begged to drown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A/N: This is the second part of the Ripple Series. If you haven't read the first installment this might not make much sense. Happy reading!

 

Shikamaru wished he could have remained blissfully ignorant of his feelings for Neji Hyūga. Since acknowledging them and accepting the overwhelming emotions he felt in the older man's presence as more than friendship, he could _not_ stop noticing things about the brunette. Whether it was a subtle gesture like the way Neji's nose wrinkled when he was concentrating or more perverse thoughts like the curve of his ass in those tight black ANBU pants. Shikamaru was ready to beat his skull into a wall.

He felt foolishly like a hormonal teenager obsessing over his latest crush, and he hated it. As if he had the power to summon the devil himself, Neji appeared beside him on the couch and eased a plate of steamed mackerel in his lap.

“I figured you would be hungry, too. Your missions have had you out all sorts of odd hours.” Neji explained.

Mackerel, Shikamaru’s favorite. Damn Hyūga and his thoughtful mannerisms!

"Thank you," Shikamaru muttered.

He shoved a bite in his mouth, grateful for the steam rising off his plate which he intended to blame as the reason his face had become beet red.

 

* * *

 

Coming home in the dead of night had become a regular for Neji and not one he enjoyed for a slew of reasons, the first thing that came to mind was concern he would wake Shikamaru up. To his surprise when he entered the apartment on this particular evening he saw Nara was already awake and out on the balcony. Probably smoking. Neji noticed his friend puffing the end of a cigarette more often than usual, although the shadow manipulator hadn't shown any other signs that he was under stress. Not that he needed to, Neji already knew it. In addition to his full time ANBU duties, Shikamaru had begun giving classes at the Academy. He was busier now more than ever.

Neji went straight to the bathroom as usual after a mission, stripping away layers of clothes caked with dirt and soaked in blood. Once naked in the shower he took his time observing the various new lacerations, bruises and blemishes plaguing pale skin and frowned deeply. There had been a time when he came home unscathed when other ninjas would brag about how he'd gone to hell and back with no battle scars to show for it. He didn't know if missions were becoming more dangerous or if he'd gotten reckless, he hoped it was the former. Konoha was still recovering from the war, and while most of the village was faring very well, the ninja numbers were vastly lacking.

Missions which should've had a minimum of five ninjas assigned were bumped down to two ninjas— usually only one was jōnin or ANBU. And because Neji was a private classification of ANBU he received double the work. On the one hand, he could understand the thinking if someone was good at something then they were the expert and should be relied on to achieve the task. At the same time, he felt that those who were immaculate in any one profession or another had a duty to teach, to spread the knowledge and pass the skillset on to others. He would not be a young man forever; he wouldn't always be one of Konoha's best.

Nights like this made Neji think about retiring early, leaving the ANBU life behind, but he understood that meant returning to the Hyūga compound which was out of the question. Soap suds bubbled around Neji’s feet as he rinsed his body clean, washing away some of the grime tarnishing his smooth skin. Perhaps it was time to resume more rigorous training to enhance his skills. He couldn’t afford to let his body break before his mind; he still had too much to accomplish. He would have to enlist Sasuke's help, another elite ANBU and probably Lee, also. The spandex-clad ninja wasn't as strong as Naruto, but he could count on Lee to accept the challenge and fight him seriously. Shikamaru might be willing to help in a less physical way— he couldn’t imagine his best friend throwing blows at him meant to hurt.

By the time Neji finished showering he'd used all the hot water, very unusual since he preferred to clean his body and get out as quickly as possible so he could sleep. Shikamaru was rubbing off on him, standing in the shower thinking was more the shadow user's forte. He dressed in standard nighttime attire— long pants, plain short sleeved shirt. Neji expected Shikamaru would be in bed by now, but to his surprise, the younger man was still on the balcony staring up at the sky. Unusual.

"I figured cloud gazing was reserved for the daylight," Neji announced himself quietly.

Shikamaru side eyed him for a moment before he replied, “Nah, clouds are even more beautiful at night.”

Believable enough. Neji tipped his head to join Shikamaru's silent admiration of the puffy white clouds. He had to admit his friend was right; they _were_ more beautiful at night. The sky was exceptionally cloudy for once, not a star in sight which would disappoint most people. Neji found he didn't mind.

“Hyūga eyes are often compared to clouds.” He mused aloud. “Dull in color, absent.”

Again, Shikamaru looked at his friend, gave a shrug and said, “Your eyes are stunning.”

The air echoed with Neji’s quiet, deep laugh. “I think you’re one of the few to say that about Hyūga eyes, Shikamaru. Except for the clan members, of course.”

There was a reason people thought Hyūgas were self-absorbed, pompous and conceited. They _were_. Most Hyūgas were boastful of their skills and their good looks, or what was considered within the clan as good looks anyway. Even branch house members were known to gloat over their pale eyes. Shikamaru shrugged again then touched Neji's forearm, a silent invitation to follow before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. But Shikamaru didn't need to tell Neji where he was going; the long-haired ninja had seen Shikamaru do this before.

As expected, he found Shikamaru on the roof of their apartment building already reclined into a relaxed position with his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed. Neji flopped down beside him without his usual grace, deciding that laying down to watch the sky might not be such a bad thing. He knew he ought to be sleeping. He also knew he would _not_ be able to sleep tonight. So instead he focused on the shapes he saw above and wondered if Shikamaru saw the same things.

“I was talking specifically about your eyes.” Shikamaru clarified suddenly. “They aren’t like the rest of the clan.”

Neji was quick to conceal his surprise, managing excellent control with a cool, “How so?”

"For the most part, Hyūga eyes are unreadable and empty. Even someone like Hinata who can't hide her feelings well has expressionless eyes. But yours…" Shikamaru was grinning now. "There's so much emotion in yours, such vibrancy. And I know they are called all-seeing-white-eyes, but somehow you have the most intense hint of color in them.”

Neji's face was the barest shade of red, and he was speechless. Shikamaru knew he should at least exert _minimal_ effort into concealing how he felt for Hyūga. And he hadn't meant to ramble on revealing how much time and thought he'd put into those moonstone orbs. However, he had promised himself that even if he never acted on the impulse pounding in his chest, Shikamaru would do his best to dispel Neji's self-loathing tendencies. The man deserved genuine praise for more than just being an excellent ANBU leader or excelling with his Hyūga clan techniques. Neji stared at the shadow wielder in deep contemplation until the man turned his head and trapped them both.

"It sounds like I need to practice concealing my emotions better," Neji spoke softly, a small smile lingering on his lips.

Shikamaru returned the smile. “Yeah, maybe.”

And this was how Shikamaru kept finding himself toeing the line with Neji, pushing a little further just to see where it would take him. They had been in near flawless sync with one another from the very first moment they met on the battlefield, a bond which only strengthened and perfected during their time as roommates. They understood one another without words, could easily read what the other was thinking and avoid awkward conversations.

Together, the ANBU pair had developed unhealthy mutual dependency. Shikamaru didn’t want to unbalance them with his useless feelings for Neji. The playful banter between them always made him wonder _what if_. An extremely naïve part of the ponytailed ninja believed that they could catch fire with just a small spark, that if he and Neji ever became something more, there would be no going back. His entire body shook every time the thought came to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shikamaru asked.

“Hm?” hummed Neji.

The brunette had been drifting off, his head shifting towards Shikamaru which was what prompted the sudden question because _no_ Nara did not want to think about Neji falling asleep on his shoulder.

“Your mission. It must be bothering you.” He clarified.

Neji raised a brow, blinking his tiredness away. “What makes you so sure?”

“Usually, you shower, eat and go right to bed. Something is on your mind.” Shikamaru said.

“It sounds like you know me pretty well.” Neji was smiling again.   

“I’d like to think so.”

Strictly speaking, Neji was not allowed to discuss ANBU missions with anyone, especially ones that fell into the higher ranks. Both of them knew this. Shikamaru had joined the forces primarily so there would never have to be secrets between himself and Hyūga so that when Neji needed to vent, he could do so without worry of being prosecuted. Again, because of the nature of Neji's classified ANBU rank even Shikamaru Nara technically shouldn't be privy to the details. Neji found himself more and more inclined to break the rules.

“I watched children burn alive today.” Neji waited for Shikamaru to comment and when he received silence, he went on. “One begged me to help. Me, obviously the enemy.”

"You're not supposed to attach emotionally." Shikamaru reminded him, though he felt guilty for even saying those words.

“I didn’t. I really didn’t. I just never expected to watch kids die.” Neji sighed and tangled a hand in his hair.

Shikamaru tentatively touched Neji’s cheek to get his attention. “We were children once. Hell, we still are. That’s the nature of the beast.”

Neji nodded and forced a smile of gratitude, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He distracted himself by tracing the lines of Shikamaru’s palm with an index finger, brows furrowed in deep concentration as if the gesture was of great importance. Abruptly without warning, Neji's opalescent eyes seized the shadow user’s deep brown orbs. Shikamaru’s heart stopped.

"They weren't any older than five or six; they weren't even genin."

Nara found himself unable to look away from Neji whose face was still scrunched into a light scowl, focused entirely on tracing those lines in Shikamaru’s palm. Shikamaru just stared, mouth slightly agape. Physical affection between them was not uncommon, sometimes for reassurance, anchoring or relief. Shikamaru saw those touches completely different now, and he was finding it difficult not to surge forward and kiss Neji's doubts away.

“You were following orders, Neji. You can’t let this consume you.” Shikamaru urged, tentatively stretching his fingers to ghost Neji’s hand.

“I keep thinking maybe there’s a conspiracy in the background. What if my uncle or the elders are involved in the missions I keep getting?”

Neji'd been thinking it for a while now but convinced himself he was paranoid. The children were the final straw, the last piece to a puzzle he didn't realize he'd been working so hard to solve.

“They were slaves.” Neji breathed fighting the betrayal of his cracking voice.

Shikamaru stiffened. “What?”

"They lived in the basement; they were servants," Neji added.

Servants like Neji, enslaved by their family and he had been forced to kill them. Neji Hyūga did not cry, had never shed a single tear in the time Shikamaru knew the man personally, so he didn’t expect to see waterworks now even if they were warranted. What Neji _did_ do when he felt an influx of grief or pain was seal himself off. His eyes steeled with cold slabs of ice, hardened and impenetrable to everyone but Shikamaru, luckily. When it looked like Neji might bolt, Shikamaru cinched their foreheads and held Hyūga by the base of his neck. This time it was _his_ gaze suspending Neji.

“I will find whoever is doing this to you, Neji. I swear on my life.” Shikamaru conveyed as he tightened his grip. “They can’t keep manipulating you.”

When Neji latched onto Shikamaru's wrist, the lazy shinobi anticipated being pried away. To Nara's utmost surprise, Neji just squeezed and idly stroked his thumb. The Hyūga clan couldn’t help themselves it seemed. Neji had mentioned on more than one occasion that he suspected someone on the ANBU task force was relaying information about him to the clan, they should’ve figured out the corruption sooner than now. Hiashi had no intentions of ever giving up control on Neji, no matter where he went or what he did.

So, he had found a way around using the curse mark to torture his nephew. While Tsunade was adamant about not being involved with the Hyūga clan's family matters, she could and would step in if the seal tortures began to affect Neji's ability to do his job. Which meant activating the seal without cause was no longer an option. Apparently, as an alternative they had taken the liberty of orchestrating control over which ANBU assignments were given to Neji, praying on his mentality. When the rapid pulse in Neji's throat had slowed, Shikamaru thought it would be safest to unhinge their close position, gently releasing his friend as he rolled onto his back again. Neji's grasp slid away, but he didn't move far, the backs of their hands brushed faintly.

“Do you still feel young?” Neji asked quietly, drawing them into a safer conversation.

“Some days.” Shikamaru fought to stop himself from saying _when I’m with you_ and continued, “We live in a village where we’re forced to mature faster than most, where we’re asked to see unspeakable horrors. It takes a toll.”

He wanted to tell Neji he felt young when they were together. That the only reason his mental state remained intact was coming back to Neji, his constant, who reminded him how it felt to be alive. Instead, he watched Hyūga from the corner of his eyes and wondered what he had to lose. Maybe this was his chance; they were having a moment, weren't they? Shikamaru could kiss Neji now and change everything forever. He closed his hand around the older man’s and waited for Neji’s eyes to meet his own again. Perhaps Neji was experiencing the same thing, maybe be too had developed feelings and didn’t know how to act on them. Worst case scenario, Shikamaru could lie and say he’d drank a bottle of saké earlier if Neji freaked out. With the full intention of kissing his roommate, Shikamaru lifted from the rooftop and would’ve sealed the deal had it not been for the shoot of pain stinging in his neck. He bolted upright, snatched his hand away with a yelp and grabbed the back of his neck.

“Are you alright?” Neji asked.

“Yeah, just a little bit stiff…” Shikamaru grumbled cursing all the Gods for such horrible timing. He raised a brow when Neji began chuckling. “What is so funny?”

“I ask you about feeling young,” Neji snickered, “Then you get a kink in your neck. You geezer.”

Shikamaru wanted to be mad or retaliate with something witty, but Neji continued to laugh at his expense and between the rare sound and the expression on his friend’s face he found himself grinning. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and silently chastised himself for going soft.

“Troublesome.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think it’s a waste?”

Shikamaru had a feeling Neji didn’t mean the village festival, so he waited patiently for an elaboration. With new ANBU members out in the field training, the pair happened to have a day off together. One which Shikamaru would’ve been content to spend lounging in the apartment or playing shōgi at the park. No such luck. Tsunade had roped them into running activity booths for the festival.

Konoha was doing well these days, and the number of trained ninjas was steadily increasing. In celebration of the village's success and prosperity, Tsunade arranged quite an elaborate festival. The only benefit for Shikamaru was seeing his roommate in a formal kimono; the downside was being forced to wear one, too. The garment was more trouble than they were worth in Shikamaru's opinion. They were cotton and very similar to Neji's Hyūga clan robes, but much more extravagant and definitely more flattering.

Neji preferred neutral colors whenever possible, white, gray, black and brown because he did not like the attention vibrant shades produced. But for once he had opted to wear a sapphire kimono with a silver design. Shikamaru thought it did wonders for his lilac eyes. The combination of his handsome features and long, luxurious locks made him that much more elegant. Their booths were right across from one another, Neji was in charge of the fish catching, and Shikamaru had star throwing. Twice he'd nearly lost an ear getting distracted by Neji and unintentionally leaned toward one of the targets. 

A few hours later their shift was over, and they were released. Neji suggested a walk which Shikamaru hastily agreed to. Now they were laying in the grass on a hill staring at the sky. For once Shikamaru did not mind the background noise around them. Festival-goers laughing, children screaming gleefully and of course Naruto cheering at his booth to attract customers.

"We are born to become ninjas; we are trained from infancy to fight. Yet, people are always surprised by war." Neji finally continued, frowning. "We live in a world contingent on battles. Sure, there are a few professions; farmers, medics, chefs, but the majority of us make a living as ninjas, as ANBU.”

Shikamaru pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Does it upset you?”

“It just makes me wonder what the future holds. Can there ever truly be peace if all the villages do is churn out more children to be killers?” Neji posed.

The shadow manipulator had thought on this before. Their way of life seemed futile, tiresome and geared towards endless fighting. To be born and raised as fighters was natural to all of them, but how many more wars would it take before someone realized how outdated their lifestyle was? Because of bloodline traits, Shikamaru didn't expect them to stop being ninjas, to just stop training. Many would argue that learning to fight was a primary means of survival. Shikamaru saw this as a convenient double-edged sword; if villages bred killers did that not mean there would always be killing?

“Do you want children?” Shikamaru wondered.

"No. I don't think I'd be a very good father." Neji immediately dejected. "I lost my father young; I know what that feels like. There is always the chance I could die in battle or on a mission. I wouldn't want to put a child through that."

Shikamaru wanted to argue that Neji would be good at anything. However, he was too relieved not to be the only one their age not interested in children. It was all their teammates talked about these days. Chōji had confided to Shikamaru recently he hoped to have at least half a dozen kids. The thought made Shikamaru exhausted for his friend but to each their own.

“You?” Neji looked at him.

“Absolutely not. Too troublesome. Taking care of myself is enough responsibility.” Shikamaru groaned.

Neji snorted out a laugh and said, “At least that’ll be two less in the gene pool for future ninjas.”

"I kind of like the sound of that," Shikamaru admitted softly.

He met the older man’s eyes without meaning to and surrendered to the vice grip Neji always held him with.  Shikamaru should have assumed he and his best friend would share similar views in regard to offspring, they agreed on everything else. Neji tended to have darker thoughts than the shadow ninja, but he had also been through more so Shikamaru didn’t see a problem with that. They always arrived at the same conclusions.

 “Can I ask you something?” Neji waited for Shikamaru’s grunt of approval. “What happened between you and your mother?”

Shikamaru had been waiting for this question since they'd first moved in together. No doubt his abruptness with Yoshino had seemed strange to Neji, and even though the brunette did not like to pry, Shikamaru anticipated curiosity getting the better of him one day.

“Ma and I have a very complicated relationship. And not just because she’s a troublesome woman and I’m a lazy son. Our personalities have always clashed.” Shikamaru enlightened.

Neji nodded. “That’s to be expected.”

"You probably think I'm an awful person for leaving the way I did, dropping the bomb on her right after she found out about my old man," Shikamaru muttered.

“I don’t think you’re awful. I—”

"Just want to understand why?" Shikamaru guessed. "My mother is very manipulative and passive-aggressive. I knew that if I waited a few days to talk to her about it, she would've begged me to stay home."

“But you had your mind set on leaving. Would her begging have made a difference?” Neji inquired.

"Yes. Ma always gets what she wants and convinces you that it's what you want, too. I'm not a cold-hearted bastard; she would have worn me down. She would complain about feeling alone, about having too much to do. I'd have caved." Shikamaru sighed deeply. "I have every single time I tried to move out."

Neji seemed surprised. “You’d tried before?”

"A few times. I stayed with Chōji once for a few days, and she nearly lost her entire mind. Pops said I had broken her heart, so I went back. It's a never-ending cycle.” Shikamaru replied.

“Shikamaru, if I may and forgive me if I’m overstepping my boundaries, you weren’t the only one who surprised me that day. Your mother didn’t exactly respond with grief when she heard about Shikaku.” Neji stated.

"She's almost as good at hiding her feelings in the beginning as you are," Shikamaru commented. "She doesn't like people to see her in pain."

“Is that where you get it from?” Neji asked as he poked Shikamaru’s forearm.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Anyway, she reacted how I expected she would. Ripping off the band-aid about moving out was the least troublesome way for us both.”

“You wanted her to know that there was no room for negotiation.” Neji caught on.

"Precisely." Shikamaru tucked his arms under his head and gazed overhead. "I can't ever be what she wants me to, so there's no use pretending."

“I don’t think anyone ever lives up to their parents’ expectations.” Neji soothed. “It doesn’t detract from your accomplishments.”

“I think most peoples’ parents don’t consider them a mistake.” Shikamaru mouthed bitterly.

 _“What?”_ Neji felt like he’d just been slapped.

“Ah, troublesome. Didn’t mean to say it out loud. My mother never wanted to have children; she didn't want it to interfere with her life as a ninja." Shikamaru explained. "But when my parents found out she was pregnant they tried to make the best of the situation."

“If they didn’t _want_ you why didn’t they give you to someone who did?” Rage was beginning to well up in Neji.

"My old man wanted kids his whole life. I think he talked her into it. I think that's why he never won another argument with her, she dangled me over his head as his one and only win." Shikamaru smiled grimly. "But that's not even the best part. Up until the day I was born my parents believed they were having a girl."

Shikamaru waited for Neji to make a tasteless joke about having a teenie-weenie if they didn’t know he was a boy— which was _not_ true and Nara would prove it right now if he had to. But Neji was not the type of man to kick someone when they were down. His elegant brows furrowed, silvery eyes never leaving the younger male.

"She fell in love with the notion of having a little girl running around. Then she got me, and I have been nothing but a disappointment ever since." He concluded.

“Why does she want you around so badly?” Neji asked.

"Because all she has left is control. I wasn't what she wanted me to be; I turned out just like my father. By playing on my emotions, she can at least control a semblance of my life and feel like she had an influence." Shikamaru responded.

When Neji frowned again, Shikamaru decided he did not like the look of frustration his friend was sporting and reached out to graze his knuckles against porcelain skin. A wordless gesture urging Neji to relax, letting him know that everything was alright. They were startled by a sudden eruption and a burst of color above; both jumped in place then gave one another a look of agreement never to discuss how scared they'd gotten. Neji turned his head to the sky to watch, but Shikamaru couldn’t stop staring at him. He found the loud crackles were appropriate with the rhythm of his heart and wondered if there would ever be fireworks between them.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is so _troublesome!_ ”

Shikamaru thumped his head on the table and grumbled into his forearm not giving one damn if he looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Neji blinked in surprise but flashed an endearing smile while listening to Shikamaru huff out expletives. The shadow wielder knew one day he would find himself in a position similar to that which his father had once held offering tactical and analytical advice to the Hokage. Anyone with half a brain could have figured it out, drawing comparisons between the late Nara and his son was natural and even though Shikaku far surpassed Shikamaru’s intellect he was brilliant in his own right.

The difference between himself and his father was Shikaku had _wanted_ to serve as a strategist, wanted to put his skills to good use and assist the village in any way he could. Shikamaru bore no such desires. This felt like the opposite of developing an exit plan from ANBU and more like diving deeper into a world which required constant availability from him. Shikamaru sighed profoundly and lifted his head just enough to peer past his forearms and glare at Neji. The infuriatingly attractive man was staring back over his mug of tea.

“You did this, didn’t you?” Shikamaru accused.

“Me?” Neji jerked at the insinuation. “I had nothing to do with it. This is all you.”

"I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps," Shikamaru complained.

“Is that what it is? Or you don’t want to do the work?” Neji inquired.

"Like there's a difference," Shikamaru grumbled.

He followed Neji with his eyes when the long-haired ninja stood from the table and preoccupied himself at the other end of the kitchen. When he returned, Neji placed a mug of piping hot tea in front of his friend and took the seat directly beside Shikamaru instead of across from him. This got Shikamaru’s attention, he sat up and uttered a word of thanks then braced his palms around the mug hoping it would calm his nerves. If Neji noticed Shikamaru was tense, he didn’t say anything which Nara appreciated either way.

"If this is truly about not wanting to be on the same path as your father I'm sure Tsunade will rethink her decision if you explain yourself," Neji advised.

"That's not what it's about," Shikamaru admitted, shoulders slumping. "I'd be lucky to get half the opportunities my father received."

“Then what is it?” Neji sounded genuinely curious.

"I'm tired, Neji. ANBU feels like two full-time jobs by itself. I'm at the Academy part-time, but the work comes home with me. Adding a third responsibility is too much. What if I start to slip up?” Shikamaru met the pale eyes which were studying him.

“You won’t, Shikamaru. My understanding was that the Academy was a temporary assignment to determine whether or not it was something you wished to pursue. I would imagine Lady Tsunade will pull you out now.” Neji said.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue as he reclined in his seat. “The thing is I actually _like_ working at the Academy. Sure, the kids are a real pain, but I can see them developing. I can see myself having an impact.”

“You told me you hated the idea of teaching.” Neji reminded him, his smile growing steadily.

"I know, I know. It's not what I expected, and I'm better at it than I thought I'd be. With ANBU I know that my success on missions affects the greater good of the village. Sometimes I can see with my own eyes how like taking out rogue ninjas or defusing tensions with other nations. Teaching isn't the same." Shikamaru meant to sound indifferent, but he was also smiling. "I watch these kids growing and learning and changing. My impact is direct. It's very comforting, you know?"

“I do know. And I’m glad you found something you enjoy so much.” Neji responded.

"Yeah, except now Tsunade might take it away from me," Shikamaru said before taking a large gulp of his tea.

“Not if you tell her what you just told me.” Neji narrowed his eyes when Shikamaru snorted. “She _can_ be reasonable.”

“Too troublesome.” Shikamaru dismissed.

“You’ll have to balance all three responsibilities then, Shikamaru. Perhaps the Hokage will agree to lessen your ANBU missions.” Neji tapped his teacup idly.

 _No_ , Shikamaru couldn't have that. Fewer missions meant more for Neji, and he wasn't about to let the Hyūga take on triple shifts again. He'd had a meeting with Tsunade roughly two weeks ago citing he suspected foul play from the Hyūga clan and the missions Neji was assigned. Tsunade did not appreciate the lazy ninja’s implication but made no effort to deny his claim. Since then, Neji's directives under ANBU were less taxing. He could not risk being the cause of Neji working harder; the man already carried the weight of two ANBU operatives on his own. Besides, ANBU kept him in the know and exposed him to the detrimental horrors his best friend experienced. It brought them closer in Shikamaru's opinion. 

“This could be great, Shikamaru.”

Neji wasn't looking at him anymore, in fact, there was a distant haze in his eyes Shikamaru did not like but did not dare to question.

"If you play your cards right you could be appointed to a General," Neji said. "Chief Strategist, like your father. You could do anything you wanted then; you wouldn't be shackled to missions."

“When would I see you if it weren’t for joint missions?” Shikamaru asked sincerely.

Neji's eyes were on him then, and a brief flash of vulnerability flickered across his face before Shikamaru could decipher the meaning. They almost never saw one another at home anymore; their paths always seemed to be going in opposite directions. Shikamaru wondered if that was a sign.

“Well, I imagine the General probably gets fancy living quarters at the Academy.” Neji offered a small smile. “But, if you wanted to, you could still live with me.”

"Yes," Shikamaru replied without hesitation.

“Sounds like you’re running out of excuses to decline.” Neji teased.

“I just don’t understand why Tsunade asked me to do it. There are plenty of ninjas who would love to be an advisor and discuss tactics.” Shikamaru spoke.

“It’s because you’re the most intelligent person in the village.” Neji divulged.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “No one actually thinks that.”

“ _Everyone_ thinks so.” Neji countered.

“Even you?” Shikamaru challenged.

“Especially me.”

Nara did his absolute best not to let Neji’s words affect him by focusing on his reflection in the tea.

“Why?” Shikamaru questioned softly.

“You’re brilliant. There isn’t anyone else in Konoha and possibly the other villages as well who even comes close.” Neji explained.

Shikamaru looked very uncomfortable receiving praise and lamely said, “You’re smart, too.”

Neji touched Shikamaru's shoulder and flashed a warm smile. “Not like you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Returning home at night is troublesome enough as far as Shikamaru's concerned without the added burden of rain making the journey even less enjoyable. He isn't surprised that the apartment is dark, it's almost three in the morning, and he hopes that Neji is sound asleep by now. There is a possibility his roommate got called away on an emergency mission again which seemed to be happening more frequently during odd hours in the dead of night. He half suspected the Hyūga clan was back at their sneaky ways. Maybe they'd changed tactics— instead of dictating which missions the prodigy went on they would control _when_ he went, successfully interrupting an already broken sleep schedule.

Shikamaru genuinely feared for Neji's life. He had never seen the man asleep, not once since the war when they shared a tent together had he caught Hyūga sleeping. Only a handful of times he'd noticed Neji starting to doze off, but the brunette would always pop right back up and resume activity. Realistically, he knew it was impossible for Neji never to sleep, the man would be dead by now otherwise. That did little to ease his concerns that when Neji _was_ sleeping, he only got an hour or two in peace before someone sought him out.

Just yesterday, Shikamaru had point-blank lied to Sasuke when the man showed up with a scroll in hand and announced Tsunade requested Neji's presence. The shadow user pretended Neji wasn't home despite knowing for a fact the Hyūga had gone to his room only an hour earlier for sleep. Sasuke stared right through Shikamaru, he knew the man was lying, and Nara knew he knew, but apart from busting into the apartment there was little Uchiha could do. Unfortunately, Neji was an insanely light sleeper and had wandered out of his room before Shikamaru closed the door.

At lunch with Chōji, Ino and Lee a few days prior, Shikamaru caught Neji's eyes drooping shut just before the waiter delivered their food and set him on high alert. It worried the spiky-haired shinobi to see Neji so exhausted. Shikamaru made his way to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water as he decided he would need to find the spare time to investigate Neji's ANBU mission patterns and find out who kept assigning him back to back in the middle of the night. As he took a sip, Shikamaru noticed his roommate on the balcony seated on the rail, staring up at the pouring rain.

Strange. Perhaps Neji’s nightmares were keeping him awake again. In his own subtle way Shikamaru tried to urge Neji to take time off or at the very least seek professional guidance for the images plaguing him at night. If it weren’t flashes from the war breaking him out in cold sweats, it was the faces of children disappearing in flames bolting Neji out of bed. The rain had gotten heavier since Shikamaru arrived in the apartment, fat splatters bouncing off Neji so hard it almost looked like the older man was glowing.

The smile on Shikamaru’s face faded instantly as Neji began to tip forward, dangling dangerously from the edge of the rail like he wanted to fall. Shikamaru dropped his glass without a second thought, crunching on shattered pieces as he lunged across the room and ripped the porch door open. He wrapped his arms around Neji and yanked Hyūga into his chest _hard,_ almost falling backward.

“You’re home.” Shikamaru couldn’t see Neji’s face, but he could hear the gentle smile.

“What the hell are you thinking?!” Shikamaru barked.

His hold on Neji tightened. He had never felt fear like this before. Until now, Shikamaru considered their ANBU rendezvous together some time ago the most frightening moment in his life. Not that he had been looking to top that feeling. His fingers dug into Neji's body for reassurance, to remind himself Neji hadn't fallen, the man was still with him. Neji didn't so much as budge, indicating whatever was on his mind continued to demand his attention, and it was taking longer than usual for Hyūga to focus on the situation at hand.

"I was training," Neji explained simply.

“In the _rain?”_ Shikamaru’s voice was hoarse. “On a flimsy railing?”

“It’s sturdier than it looks… the rain is always a possible element in the field.” Hyūga defended.

He could hear the uncertainty in Neji's voice; the pale-eyed ninja didn't see the problem with doing a bit of training. Shikamaru felt foolish, well aware he’d overreacted, but he could not shake the panic still pounding in his head nor the anxious thoughts playing tricks on his mind. He didn’t release Neji. He couldn’t. Neji seemed to have connected the dots, his smile faded and he placed his hands over the ones still pressed into his chest.

“I would _never_ do that," Neji vowed.

"I know, logically I know better, I really do." Shikamaru grappled. "But I saw you, and I just thought the worst."

Neji allowed his full weight to rest on Shikamaru; the shadow wielder accepted him eagerly not bothering to loosen his grip even after receiving confirmation that his friend was alright. He perched his chin on Neji's shoulder and closed his eyes, his breathing finally evened out, and his galloping heartbeat had slowed. Maybe Hyūga wasn't the only one who should speak with a professional. Neji squeezed Shikamaru's hands.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult themes will be present in some upcoming chapters, subdued for now. This is the only warning I'll post, the story is rated accordingly so please don't be surprised. Hope you're enjoying thus far.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer months did very little to help Shikamaru avoid his attraction to Neji. Hyūga had stopped wearing a shirt at home, and why shouldn’t he, it was _his_ apartment after all, and they were comfortable enough around one another for it not to be a problem. Except for Shikamaru, it was one. He did understand the significance of Neji's half-nakedness. His friend almost never wore bandages around his forehead anymore when it was just the two of them, and that undoubtedly was progress, but to leave his clothes behind was a new vulnerability Shikamaru was willing to guess Hyūga never had before. And he was grateful to be that person for Neji, to make the prodigy feel so relaxed. And sure, he'd seen the man changing plenty of times back when they were at war and sharing a tent, but he had never _looked_ before. Shikamaru considered himself a fool for missing the opportunities.

Hyūga wasn't bulky by any means, but he didn't need to be. His chest and stomach were deeply carved with rigid muscles, lightly scarred from countless battles which only made him more appealing to Shikamaru. Lean arms were well defined, flexing with the slightest movement. Nara knew Neji was a ninja, too, but with so many layers of clothing and protection, he had never dreamed Hyūga's body would be a sculpted masterpiece. His long, luxurious locks already cast him in the light of a Greek God as it were.

At least Shikamaru could blame the hot weather for his increase of daily showers. Eventually, he gave up his own shirt as well. Somehow it felt awkward to be fully clothed around his half naked roommate. Now and then he’d look up from what he was doing to catch Neji’s lingering, intense gaze on him. Hyūga never backed down even once he'd been noticed, but those iridescent orbs maintained an unreadable defense so when Shikamaru felt as though he were being analyzed he had to believe it was wishful thinking.

He would’ve been content to live out the remainder of the summer with more cold showers or frequently getting himself off as punishment for continually gawking at his roommate, but then Neji had done the unthinkable. He _touched_ him. Sasuke was in the apartment for reasons Shikamaru no longer recalled— he had stopped listening when Neji peeled his shirt away. Uchiha sat quietly on the couch reading a book while Neji prepared dinner and Shikamaru was supposedly helping.

Except he couldn't stop looking at Neji. He had almost sliced his finger off three times in lieu of the vegetables. Shikamaru figured an intuitive ninja like Neji probably felt eyes on him. He wondered what Neji thought of being stared at or if he realized why Shikamaru couldn't stop gazing at him. With a huff, Shikamaru approached Neji with the plate of vegetables and made a point of staring at the floor. Neji glanced at the hack job, and chunks of typically pristine cut veggies.

“Shikamaru?” Neji placed a hand on Shikamaru’s chest and tipped his head. “Are you alright?”

The touch sparked embers in Shikamaru, cracking through his entire body so fierce it took all his energy not to shake physically. It stirred him, forced him to realize if he didn't use what little blood was left in his brain to get out of the kitchen, his roommate would very soon notice where all that blood was going.

“I’m fine.”

His mouth was a desert, hot and caked in dryness no amount of swallowing could solve. He excused himself after purposely spilling vegetable juice on his pants. He ignored Sasuke's raised brow when he darted into the bathroom. Shikamaru had never physically been affected like this by anyone before, and he was willing to bet his strong emotional sentiments for Neji were what triggered the violent response. He turned the shower on, but the water had barely heated to tepid before his seed was spritzing the walls. Touches hadn't done this prior. He and Neji bumped into one another plenty of times. This was different.

Shikamaru focused on the many touches of Neji he already knew— a gentle hand on his leg as Neji stitched him up, the brushing of their brows whenever they cinched their foreheads, reassuring fingers ghosting across Nara's arms. It was enough to stimulate him well past a second orgasm. Shikamaru opted to skip dinner after claiming to have a fever. Neji looked concerned but did not press the issue. Sasuke only frowned, skeptically eying Shikamaru’s every move until he was out of view. Shikamaru made the decision he’d have to start setting the apartment temperature very low so Neji would keep his clothes on. Gods, Shikamaru _hated_ summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Social events were among the top three of Sasuke's absolute _least_ favorite things in the world. But, since it was Tsunade's idea and Uchiha knew better than to disrespect her by not making an appearance here he stood. ANBU had recently recruited half a dozen new members which was unheard of and Konoha's Hokage deemed the event worthy of celebration. Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that the woman was just looking for an excuse to have alcohol. He maintained his distance from the rest of the group by leaning against the far wall and sipping his drink as casually as possible. There were plenty of other things he ought to be doing, a specific stack of reports for example and the more he thought about how he was wasting his time, the more irritated he became.

Uchiha scanned the room seeking familiar faces he might not mind joining in conversation if for no other reason than to tick the minutes away faster. He spotted Shikamaru at a table alone, spaced out with the same kind of peaceful expression usually reserved for cloud gazing. The look struck Sasuke as odd and the longer he watched Shikamaru it occurred to him the lazy ninja wasn't lost in his thoughts but was staring. Equally bizarre. He hadn't spent much time with Shikamaru outside of missions, but he knew enough about the spiky-haired shinobi to know that nearly everything was too troublesome to be bothered with. Sasuke couldn't imagine anything worth it to Shikamaru sufficient to hold his attention so thoroughly.

Sasuke followed his line of vision to the other end of the room where Neji was talking to Kakashi. It took only a few minutes of recalling Shikamaru’s strange behavior recently for him to fit the pieces together. He grinned wickedly.

“So, Shikamaru,” Sasuke announced, dropping into a seat and startling Shikamaru. “You’re a recently promoted member of ANBU, decent looking fellow. Anyone you’re seeing seriously?”

“Uh… no. No one like that.” Shikamaru answered.

“Really? Someone you’re interested in?”

Shikamaru pretended to give the question some thought then shrugged looking as bored as ever. “Can’t think of anyone.”

“Now that’s a real shame. I bet girls just flock to you.” Sasuke said.

"Hn," Shikamaru grunted nervously.

Shikamaru didn't know where Sasuke had come from or where the man was going with this type of questioning, but since this was the most he'd ever spoken to the raven haired shinobi, he decided to at least entertain the conversation for a little while. Anything was better than counting down the minutes until he could leave to take a nap.

"I've got my sights on someone," Sasuke spoke coolly.

Now he had Shikamaru’s full attention. Sasuke was an explicitly private man and as far as Shikamaru knew he had never dated. Not that Shikamaru paid attention to that sort of thing, he could not care less who had a crush on who or who was hooking up with who. Sasuke Uchiha, though, was a bit of a mystery and Shikamaru couldn’t help but feel curious. He didn’t plan on letting it show. Shikamaru masked his interest with masterful indifference and sipped his drink sparing Sasuke a sideways glance.

Sasuke grinned. “Neji Hyūga.”

Shikamaru spit his drink out, spraying it clear across the table before he started choking. The people closest to the table halted their conversations to shoot him a look of concern. Shikamaru gripped his throat and waved dismissively, his wide reddening eyes glued on Sasuke.

"Come now, Shikamaru." Sasuke practically purred. "Are you saying you've never looked at him that way? You spend lots of time together; you live together."

Shikamaru was still too busy trying to recover to give Sasuke a verbal answer. The man was playing him; he had to be. No way someone, as reserved as Uchiha, would openly admit to being gay to a ninja he'd never spoken with prior or claim the person he had feelings for to be Shikamaru's roommate. Impossible.

“You wouldn’t be the first lusty brat to try. But I should warn you, Neji has exquisite taste.” Sasuke taunted.

“And you think that’s _you_?” Shikamaru mentally smacked himself for taking the bait.

Sasuke shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out.”

He instantly regretted challenging Sasuke to a game of charm— Uchiha could sweet talk a starving dog off a meat truck if he wanted to. Sasuke was smooth and had a way with words. Shikamaru held his breath and watched Sasuke approach Neji. Uchiha rested a hand on Neji's back up high between his shoulder blades and whispered in his ear. Shikamaru stiffened when Neji didn't so much as flinch. The only conclusion he could draw was that Neji knew Sasuke's chakra exceptionally well and had felt the man coming long before the touch.

Either way, his roommate didn’t seem bothered by their close proximity in public— Neji almost always refrained from expressing himself or standing too close if there were many people around. He didn't like the attention. Neji chuckled at whatever Sasuke was saying, and the raven's hand slid lower, stopping at the small of Hyūga's back. Shikamaru could feel inexplicable jealously warping from his chest and it showed blatantly on his face. Sasuke withdrew from Neji and made a point of winking at Shikamaru before disappearing to mingle elsewhere.

Shikamaru didn’t care one bit for what Uchiha had just done. In the first place, it forced him to come to terms with how _obsessed_ he was with Neji, to the point that someone else touching him or leaning into him made Nara’s blood boil. That was beyond unhealthy. Secondly, whether Sasuke’s display was a ruse or not didn’t make Shikamaru feel better about the fact that he’d non-verbally admitted to liking Neji. The last thing Shikamaru needed was someone else in the know about his feelings.

"They were out of oolong," Neji said as he set a mug in front of Shikamaru. "I figured green tea would be alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Shikamaru mumbled.

He watched Neji take a seat, watched him sip his tea and wondered what Sasuke had whispered in his ear to get him to smile like that. Damn it to hell, Shikamaru hated this game.

“So, you and Sasuke?” Shikamaru blurted out.

“What?” Neji deadpanned, raised a brow. “Is this about the other night? I told you, he’s only borrowing the board for a few days.”

Oh, right. Shikamaru had forgotten Neji loaned Sasuke their shōgi board. Uchiha had a habit of wanting things he wasn't supposed to have.

“No, no. I saw you guys a minute ago, looked like he said something funny.” Shikamaru played off with a shrug. “I could use something amusing to liven up this party.”

"Ah. Apparently, Gai sensei got caught with a dirty magazine by one of his new students." Neji revealed.

 _Fuck_. Sasuke had known the whole time, he had figured it out, and that's why he posed such a ridiculous scenario to Shikamaru. He was just trying to prove he was right, to make Shikamaru admit what he already knew, Sasuke didn't _want_ Neji. Shikamaru wished he did. This was far more troublesome. Sasuke could use the information however he wanted to blackmail him.

Shikamaru smacked his palm to his forehead; grateful Neji could misinterpret his next words to be meant for Gai instead of himself. “What an _idiot!”_


	7. Chapter 7

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

He approached the village entrance where Sasuke was already standing, a shit eating grin on his smug face. When he'd received the assignment last night, Shikamaru had thoroughly considered handing in his ANBU mask and calling it quits. This had to be a practical joke. He didn't know how Uchiha pulled it off, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the raven prodigy was the one to blame.

“Well good morning to you, too.” Sasuke greeted cheerily.

"Don't look so pleased about this," Shikamaru grumbled.

"You must be in all your glory with how the mission alignment worked out," Sasuke smirked.

“Stuck with your pompous ass for two weeks?” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m thrilled.”

“I think you mean two weeks in fantasy land trapped with your precious Neji.” Sasuke corrected and wagged a finger at Shikamaru.

"We live together; I'm with him all of the time. You must have it pretty bad for him. You’re always bringing Neji up." Shikamaru attempted to deflect.

Sasuke snorted. “No use in playing dumb with me, Nara. Your chance to deny has long passed.”

“Where is Neji anyway?” Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, you don’t know? I thought you two _lived_ together?” Sasuke taunted.

This quirky, sly side to Sasuke was one Shikamaru knew nothing about previously. Whenever he spotted Uchiha with Neji, he was very professional, soft spoken and extremely serious. The man got along with Neji well enough that he should've suspected there were layers to his personality which Shikamaru hadn't been privy to, but he'd never thought about it before. Neji went out of his way to spend time with Chōji and even Ino sometimes too, he would tag along for group lunches or invite them over for dinner on occasion. Shikamaru bore no desire to get to know Sasuke. Now he wished he had. If he'd been aware of how observant and snarky Sasuke was, maybe he would've been more careful.

The troublesome bastard would make two weeks feel like two years for sure. Shikamaru never wanted to work with Sasuke and Neji; he never wanted to see how perfectly they flowed with one another. He'd heard plenty of others gushing on how in sync the pair were. Shikamaru had a sickening feeling that his irrational jealousy would be tampered with more than once on this mission. He didn't want to watch Neji interacting with someone else. The two were close, Neji and Sasuke, which probably meant plenty of the private expressions and traits Shikamaru'd seen would be between the three of them instead of just the roommates. Nor did he want to constantly bicker with Uchiha who was sure to challenge his every directive and force Neji in the middle. Now more so than ever he'd rather be anywhere else in the world because damned Sasuke Uchiha would surely milk every minute of this he could.

"I should warn you, Shikamaru, to proceed with caution." Sasuke had a stern look on his face.

“Meaning?” Shikamaru slanted his eyes.

“How well do you actually _know_ Neji?” Sasuke asked.

 _Better than you do_ danced on the tip of his tongue, but he shrugged. “Well enough.”

"Or so you think," Sasuke stated.

“Could you be more cryptic?” Shikamaru scoffed.

“All I’m saying is everyone has skeletons in their closet. You may not like what you find.” Sasuke warned.

Shikamaru doubted there was any part of Neji he wouldn’t like. How much more could there be? Everything he'd learned about Hyūga only made his feelings that much more intense. Neji was not a bad person, had not done terrible things. The worst he’d ever seen Neji do was attempt to kill his cousin during the Chūnin Exams, but Shikamaru did not find value in holding something against his roommate that had happened when they were just kids. In fact, as far as Shikamaru could tell, Neji had once been a happy child until his family corrupted him.

And if there were horrible secrets in Neji’s past Shikamaru was prepared to hear about them before making any snap decisions. He _knew_ Neji, knew what sort of person the long-haired ninja was. Shikamaru didn’t believe anything would change his mind about Hyūga and that realization terrified him. Before things could get any more awkward, Neji finally arrived, frantically binding his hair to the base of his neck.

“Apologies for my lateness. Tsunade upgraded our assignment.” Neji revealed as he handed the scroll to Shikamaru. “She’s sending out another squad of jōnin and chūnin. We are to meet them halfway.”

Shikamaru, still annoyed by Sasuke’s baseless suggestion to tread lightly merely grunted, “We’ll rendezvous with the second team once we reach Kumogakure.”

"Cloud village, eh? Way to go, Shikamaru. You really lucked out; you'll have even more to gawk at." Sasuke elicited.

Shikamaru frowned but didn't bother taking the bait. Sasuke commented to Neji about missing a strand of hair then proceeded to move behind Hyūga to fix the ponytail. The way Neji bristled and stiffened gave away Sasuke's bluff, Shikamaru knew this wasn't an ordinary occurrence. Sasuke had probably only handled Neji’s hair once or twice before, but he was trying to convince Shikamaru otherwise. All Sasuke wanted to prove was that he _could_ get this close to Neji, that he was trusted enough to touch the long, brown strands of hair if he so desired. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Neji frowned.

“Are you two sleeping together?” Neji asked suddenly.

“ _No!”_ they shouted in horrified unison.

Neji chuckled. “I was joking, just wanted to see your faces.”

“Tch, like I’d date a loser like him.” Sasuke huffed.

“What’s wrong with Shikamaru?” Neji asked, his frown had returned.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with me? Too much man for you?” Shikamaru encouraged.

“You should be so lucky. I hope you’re not trying to compare yourself to me.” Sasuke crossed his arms sternly.

“What’s there to compare? You scared of being shown up?” Shikamaru goaded.

“Do I _look_ afraid?” Sasuke practically seethed.

Shikamaru took a step closer but kept his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation of decking Sasuke. "Oh yeah, big guy?"

“ _Please,_ don’t provoke him.” Neji cautioned like he’d been in this situation before. “Neither of you are going to whip it out to prove a point. What the hell is wrong with you two?”

“He started it!” They echoed.

Neji closed his eyes and prayed for patience, something he did more and more often these days.

 

* * *

 

“Hold _still!_ ” Shikamaru ordered.

“Stop being so _rough_!” Sasuke snapped back.

“Don’t be such a baby!” Shikamaru growled. He sighed and tried to reign in his frustration as he quietly said, “This is going to sting.”

“Tch, like I need you to tell me that.” Sasuke quipped.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but figured that was probably the least confrontational answer he would get from Sasuke right now. They sat in the middle of a secluded forest on a tree that'd been knocked down in the middle of battle. Sasuke was hunched over, his bare back to Shikamaru who busied himself cleaning and sewing the tattered, jagged flesh together. Their journey to Kumogakure should have been straightforward and would've been if not for an Akatsuki ambush.

The three of them were formidable ninjas as well as three of the brightest in the village. However, as per usual with Akatsuki, they hadn't managed to kill a single one, but they’d survived. Sasuke took the brunt of the beating by using his body as a human shield to protect Shikamaru from a blow that would’ve fatally injured the shadow wielder at the very least. Shikamaru wanted to complain, to demand Uchiha never do him any favors. In the end, though he could repay his debt by stitching Sasuke's wounds before they reached Kumogakure and received annoying questions from their teammates.

Sasuke hissed and shot a glare over his shoulder, Shikamaru only pulled the needle through harder. Neji left the duo alone to scout the area ahead, which both of them had protested to partially because none of them should be by themselves after an attack and more importantly Uchiha and Nara might just kill one another. So long as they didn’t speak everything would be perfectly fine. Shikamaru could tolerate Sasuke’s presence if he didn’t have to hear another snarky comment. Just peace, and quiet.

“Neji says you do this for him a lot.” Sasuke apparently had different ideas.

"Hgn," Shikamaru grunted.

"I hope you're not usually so brutal," Sasuke grumbled.

Shikamaru snorted and clicked his tongue. “No, I actually want Neji to heal when I’m stitching him up. I’m not really patching you at all, I'm just back here making designs waiting for you to bleed out.”

Sasuke chuckled a bit which he regretted instantly since it irritated his bruised ribs. “Thank you.”

"You shouldn't thank me yet; you have no idea what I've done. This portrait of me looks great.” Shikamaru joked.

“I mean for taking care of Neji.” Sasuke clarified. “It’s… comforting to know you’re there for him.”

“Don’t thank me for something like that. Neji is my friend. I don’t need someone to appreciate us having each other’s backs.” Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah well, I still appreciate it. Even if you _do_ want to get in his pants.” Sasuke tacked on.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.” Shikamaru lied.

It wasn't entirely a lie. Shikamaru wanted more from Neji than sex. Anyone with a pair of eyes and half a brain could see how attractive Hyūga was, of _course_ , he wanted his roommate in that way as well. The only reason he felt physical attraction to the pale-eyed ninja was because of their friendship. Shikamaru was not a lusty man by nature.

By the time Neji returned to the forest, it was practically nightfall. The trio agreed they would camp out for the night and wake up at the crack of dawn to get a head start and meet the second team at the agreed time. Sasuke took the first watch, grumbling under his breath about the two of them having a private moment and also how he needed space. Shikamaru and Neji sat near the small fire they’d built, roasting their fish on sticks in their usual homey silence. It reminded him of their time during the war, although he’d never been outside of the tent with Neji. Something about being alone together on the campground took his mind down memory lane.

Neji saving him was fate, something Shikamaru had never believed in before. Both of them had improved their lives for the long run by establishing a close relationship, had progressed professionally and intellectually. Shikamaru didn’t care to think about where he might be right now if not for Hyūga. He frowned, recalling Sasuke’s warning from earlier in the day.  

“What’s his problem today?” Shikamaru finally asked.

“You noticed?” Neji sounded genuinely surprised.

“Kinda hard not to," Shikamaru said. "He can't be this much of an asshole all the time, or you wouldn't tolerate him."

“I don’t think he means to give you a hard time. Sasuke is just used to doing things in a two-man cell.” Neji explained.

“Isn’t he a squad leader? He treats his underlings like this?” Shikamaru bulked.

Neji laughed softly and shook his head as he turned his fish over. "No. His subordinates know better than to rebel. Sasuke is easy going with them; he's one of the most requested leads. But they know that Sasuke is in charge, so they don't question his word."

“So that’s the problem. He wants to control me; we aren't equals in his mind." Shikamaru snorted.

"He can't and he won't, but I do believe some of the tension comes from not being able to pull rank. He knows you'll outmaneuver him in a battle of wits, too." Neji replied.

“What makes you so sure he won’t try to use his rank? Technically, he _is_ the commander.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“Because I ordered him not to.”

Shikamaru stared at the older man and convinced himself the reason his face felt hot was because he was sitting too close to the fire. Neji didn't elaborate, and for once he didn't try to catch Shikamaru in his gaze.

“Why?” Shikamaru’s voice was soft, gentle.

Neji shrugged. "You have enough on your plate without senseless arguments with your comrades."

“Aw, Neji,” Shikamaru sang as he nudged the older man with his elbow. “You care.”

"Very much," Neji spoke honestly, fixing his gaze on the flames. "I knew today would be especially difficult for Sasuke. Warning him ahead of time not to bother you was easiest."

“Do I really inspire such a bad attitude in people?” Shikamaru hoped the answer was yes, he planned on using this newfound talent to his advantage.

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Neji finally locked eyes with Shikamaru and held him in place effortlessly. “Today is Itachi’s birthday.”

Damn it to hell. Shikamaru didn’t want to know things about Sasuke, he didn’t want to establish a friendship with the man and he damn sure didn’t want to care about him. All of it seemed unavoidable now. He could  _not_ wait for the mission to end.


	8. Chapter 8

“Damn it,” Shikamaru whispered under his breath, glaring at his erection as hot water pelted off him.

He turned the dial up and sighed. Nothing, in particular, had happened, just thinking about Neji had his member standing proud. After he, Neji and Sasuke joined the second group from Konoha in Kumogakure the team had unanimously decided to treat themselves by staying in the village for a night where they could utilize one of the highly endorsed onsens. For obvious reasons, Shikamaru had been one of the four ninjas voting against the stay— Chōji, Sai, and Neji were the others.

Shikamaru braced an arm against the wall of the shower and leaned his forehead into the crook as he cursed under his breath again, fingers working up and down his engorged muscle rapidly. He for one wouldn’t be joining the others in the hot spring after his shower, Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed and have a dreamless sleep. Dreams centering around Hyūga were no longer enjoyable now that Sasuke’s conceited face kept disturbing him through the night.

With another pump Shikamaru hung his head back and quietly groaned Neji's name. He panted softly and watched his specimen wash down the drain. Part of him had to wonder if he was jerking off in the shower too often, maybe just getting under the water had triggered his erection. Shikamaru rolled his eyes annoyed with himself and shut off the spray. Another heavy sigh passed slightly swollen lips. He tied a towel around his hips, working another through his hair as he rounded the corner and nearly bumped smack into a smirking Uchiha.

“Well, well. That was quite a long shower. Thinking of someone?” Sasuke jibed.

“Tch, you wish.” Shikamaru ignored the slightly older man and continued toweling his hair.

“Oh? Do you always groan your captain’s name in the shower? Or just on special occasions?” Sasuke’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

Damn it to hell!

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Shikamaru shifted his eyes away.

"What is it that draws you in, I wonder." Sasuke tapped his chin and braced a hand on one hip which he cocked outward. "Is it the long hair? Unique eyes? Perhaps his masculine jawline?"

Shikamaru snorted and rebutted, “Sounds like you’ve got a crush.”

“You ought to know, seeing how you can’t bear to be apart.” Sasuke teased.

"I didn't request this mission; I was assigned." He reminded the annoying Uchiha.

“Bet that made you feel all giddy.” Sasuke wiggled his brows.

“Knowing you’d be here? Not the first word that comes to mind.” Shikamaru returned.

Sasuke forfeited a chuckle, but amusement still flickered in his obsidian eyes. “You’re way out of your league, Nara.”

“Yeah? If I get a stick as far up my ass as the one you’ve got do you think it’ll help my chances?” Shikamaru asked.

“Crude. Your deflection only confirms your jealousy.” Sasuke stated.

"Of what exactly, bird man? From where I'm standing, you're just Neji's friend as well. Maybe _you’re_ out of your league.”

Not Shikamaru's best come back by a long shot, but between his brain still tingling with the pleasure of release and whatever it was about Sasuke that short-circuited his temper, Nara was having difficulty using his supposedly genius mind.

“Ever wonder why we spend so much time together?” Sasuke mused.

“You’re partners, moron.” Shikamaru shot down.

“Is that the excuse he gave you?” Uchiha flashed his teeth.

“It’s a fact.” Shikamaru rested the towel on his shoulders, gripping either end to keep it in place instead of snuffing Sasuke.

"Plenty of long, grueling nights in the field, cooped up in a tiny tent. Adrenaline is running wild. Things can happen." Sasuke shrugged.

“Sounds like your imagination is what’s running wild.” Shikamaru bit his tongue from the effort of not hitting the bastard.

“Denial will get you nowhere.” Sasuke reminded the shadow wielder.

Shikamaru growled, “Neither will taunting. If you’re trying to get a rise out of me—”

“I would never!” Sasuke feigned surprise, a hand on his chest as he gasped. “It seems like the only thing getting a rise from you is thoughts of Neji in the shower.”

“It’s not _fair!”_

The haze between the pair dispelled instantly, both snapped their heads towards the loud blonde male stomping into the locker room. Kiba and Neji were with him and seemed thoroughly agitated. Out of the five of them, Neji was the only one donning a white terry cloth robe; everyone else had towels hanging from their hips.

“It’s standard practice for captains to be given a private spring, Naruto. Stop whining.” Neji insisted.

“Too good to relax with the rest of us, Princess?” Kiba sneered.

"More like too tired to engage in this argument," Neji responded, his eyes narrowed.

"Get real, Hyūga. You don't want to join us because you don't want anyone to know your shitty personality is overcompensating for your pint-sized dong." Kiba barked.

Neji was so used to Kiba continually challenging him that he didn't even seem angry when he muttered, "Don't be vulgar."

"Ah, that explains the robe!" Naruto agreed suddenly, an ah-ha moment sparking a rather animated nod.

“Fellas,” Sasuke interrupted. “Don’t you think we’re all a bit too mature for tasteless antics?”

"Don't even get me started, Uchiha." Kiba jabbed a finger at him as he spoke. "With an ego as enormous as yours, you probably haven't even got a set of balls under there!"

Too many things happened in one second for Shikamaru to process what was going on before it was too late. His sights had been fixed on Neji the entire time, admiring the Hyūga's brunette locks swept up in a messy bun atop his head when he noticed the look of panic flash over the elder's face. Neji knew _precisely_ what the taunt would make Sasuke do. Apparently, this wasn't the first time. Sasuke blinked indifferently, shrugged and untied his towel then spread it wide to flash his comrades. Shikamaru was grateful to be next to him and out of view.

“What the—” Kiba gasped.

“ _Pervert!”_ Naruto shouted.

The duo ran out in a blur, screaming expletives about how they’d just been violated. Neji punched Sasuke’s shoulder hard enough to make him take a few steps back.

“You are far too loose about that sort of thing.” Neji scolded.

Sasuke shrugged again and readjusted his towel. “Got them to leave, didn’t it?”

Shikamaru had to wonder if something _was_ going on between the ANBU partners. Neji didn't so much as flinch when Sasuke flashed; he'd just rolled his eyes. Although maybe that meant Sasuke, for whatever reason, was frequently revealing himself which said more about the overconfident brat than Shikamaru cared to know.

“You coming, Shikamaru?”

Neji broke his thoughts, paused in the doorway to kick off his sandals. Shikamaru processed the gravity of the situation he was in. Neji would be naked. Neji naked and wet. Neji naked and wet and sweaty. No, he couldn't let his mind wander there again, or he'd be unintentionally showing off _his_ goods sporting a tent with his towel.

“I’m pretty tired, thinking of heading to bed.” Shikamaru lied.

Probably, he’d go straight back to the shower where his mind could roam free. Neji nodded indicating he understood, the glint in his lilac eyes suggested he might be disappointed.

"Thanks, pal," Sasuke announced and slapped Shikamaru's back with a wink once Neji was gone. "Now it's just Neji and me alone in our private spring."

Shikamaru’s mouth twitched. No way in _hell_. He stomped past the smug prodigy and power walked his way beyond Neji so he could discard the towel and hop in without the awkward nuisance of being stared at if they went in before him. To his dismay, it was Sasuke who joined next, plopping down unceremoniously and uncomfortably close to Shikamaru.

“Smart man.” Sasuke approved.

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes.

“Now for the best part.”

Instead of asking, he followed Sasuke’s stare across the spring and became frigid at the sight of Neji dipping a leg in to test the temperature. He was grateful for the steam, both because it disfigured Neji’s naked form and gave his face an excuse to be bright red. Even though he couldn’t make anything out, Shikamaru kept his gaze trained on the heaps of steam where his lap was. Sasuke on the other hand bluntly continued to stare, his dark eyes predatory as Neji waded his way over. Shikamaru elbowed him, Sasuke chuckled.

"Couldn't resist the appeal of the hot springs after all, eh, Shikamaru?" Neji's smile reached his eyes.

"Something like that," Shikamaru mumbled.

Mild irritation flickered in his stomach when Sasuke directed Neji to sit on his other side, successfully making himself the wedge between them. Fantastic. Hot springs were supposed to be about relaxation, calm feelings and peaceful thoughts. Shikamaru had a war raging inside of him which he blamed entirely on Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, there were times that he found it difficult to be around Neji because he felt so strongly, but he had managed boast-worthy control over himself and never felt uncomfortable. Tonight, was very different.

He was acutely aware of Neji's naked body on the other side of Sasuke— who's nakedness he was also unfortunately forced to acknowledge. There was no doubt in the genius' mind that if it were just him and Neji on a mission together, he wouldn't feel so damn nervous. At best, his face would flush a little then he would reign himself in and focus on Hyūga as a _friend_ and nothing more. The problem with Sasuke being there was it required him to see Neji in a different light, more specifically _Uchiha_ propelled him into that red zone.

The man got under Shikamaru's skin easily, and that was irritating, too. Nara did not care what people thought of him, what people wanted or expected from him. He was content to be himself and to hell with anyone who wasn't satisfied with his _what you see is what you get_ attitude. Because of this, he was used to being at odds with people and infuriating them with his indifference to almost everything. Sasuke had pinpointed the one exception, Neji Hyūga, and would not let up. Talk about troublesome. Shikamaru sighed as he stretched his limbs, accidentally laying his hand on top of Sasuke’s.

“Whoa, Shikamaru, if you wanted to hold hands, that’s all you had to say!” Sasuke exclaimed.

“You troublesome bastard!” Shikamaru snarled.

Neji looked between the two of them; brows raised sky high. Sasuke defused the situation seamlessly by claiming he was exhausted and excused himself. Yeah, right. Shikamaru was sure being a constant pain in the ass _was_ tiring.

"I know it's hard, fellas, but resist the urge to ogle my ass when I exit," Sasuke called over his shoulder.

Shikamaru thudded his head back against the ledge, Neji’s laugh echoed around them.

“How the hell do you put up with that egotistical prick?” Shikamaru asked.

“I swear he has redeeming qualities.” Neji let out the last of his chuckles with his response.

“I’d love to see a few of those.” Shikamaru murmured.

Shikamaru exhaled slowly, closed his eyes and basked in the comfortable silence while refusing even to entertain the thought of his very naked roommate sitting a few feet away. Now, this was much better. No Sasuke, no subordinates, just Shikamaru and Neji the way it ought to be. He didn't even need to think about laying the groundwork for their next moves on the mission, that burden fell on Uchiha's lap. Complicated romantic sentiments aside, this was the one thing he missed the most ever since joining ANBU, just lounging with Neji.

Even if they never spoke a single word to one another, he found tranquility in the older man's presence that even cloud watching could not guarantee. The bond between them, the influence of their relationship had made such an impact on Shikamaru he could scarcely recall life before Neji. It still rattled him to his very core how fierce and deeply rooted their understanding of one another went. Without words, they could convey to one another whatever needed to be said, whatever their mouths could not voice, whatever their minds never found a way to express. And Neji always _knew_ Shikamaru.

The times when their schedules kept them apart for longer than a week were the most difficult for them both and equally the most profound examples of how important they were to one another. Shikamaru could be found pacing the apartment, bothered by his thoughts with no way of release until Neji walked through the door. He felt like he was losing his mind when the older man wasn't around for so long and Gods it was such a noxious addiction, but Shikamaru didn't care.

He _needed_ Neji. Their eyes met in the same earth-shattering stare every single time, and without fault, Hyūga would draw him in and press their foreheads together as if to say _I need you, too_. The sensations seducing him in the most platonic way imaginable down to the very depths of his soul were beyond Shikamaru’s control. He wouldn’t have it any other way. A quiet chuckle roused him. Shikamaru cracked an eye open taking in Neji’s wry smile.

“What is it?” He asked.

"I think between your slouching and the steam your hair is ready to burst free," Neji informed.

Shikamaru felt along the top of his head, fingers rounding a distinct bulge protruding from the base of his hairband.

“Troublesome.” He grumbled.

“May I?” Neji asked softly.

Shikamaru raised a questioning brow until Neji tipped his head forward indicating Nara’s hair. He swallowed hard, mouth cracking from lack of moisture as he nodded. The water sloshed gently as Neji scooted close enough to reach a tentative hand up and tug free Shikamaru’s hairband, silky damp locks falling to frame his face and graze his shoulders.

“W-What?” Shikamaru stammered, very aware of Neji’s awestruck gaze.

“Apologies.” Neji averted his eyes. “You’ve never worn it down before. I didn’t know what to expect.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but paralyzed when long fingers brushed across his scalp, carding gently through his tresses. Neji seemed pleasantly surprised, lips quirked to a small smile even after he'd withdrawn his hand and settled against the ledge. Shikamaru's fingers twitched, itching to tug free the loose bun from atop Neji's head and dive into chocolate locks. He leaned back instead and closed his eyes. Thoughts of taking a nap nipped at his conscious, alerting Shikamaru that he’d unwound a bit too much. Then again, that’s what onsens were for. He could go to sleep right here and now.

The water shifted again, but before he could react Neji had swung a leg over to straddle him, delicately seating himself on Shikamaru’s lap in half a second. Shikamaru’s eyes snapped open and bulged, focused on Hyūga’s playful expression not missing the flash of mischief twinkling in opaque orbs.

“Is this what it takes to get you to look at me?” Neji asked, tilting his head.

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru rasped.

Apparently, that was his brilliant catchphrase of the evening.

"You've been ignoring me all night long. I finally get you alone, and you won't spare me a glance." Neji elaborated.

Shikamaru was sure his brain was seconds away from exploding. For starters, Neji was _sitting_ on his fucking lap, and in a matter of minutes, the blood pounding in Shikamaru's skull would travel south and not getting any attention would no longer be a problem for Hyūga. The tactician hadn't even digested that Neji _wanted_ his attention and _wanted_ to be alone with him.

“Still ignoring me.” Neji all but sighed.

“ _No_ ,” Shikamaru instantly deflated, his voice thick, stern, final. He drug his palms up Neji’s back following the contour of his spine. “You always have my attention.” 

Neji's nose grazed along the side of Shikamaru's maddeningly slow, their eyes never breaking contact. Fuck, Neji would be the death of him tonight.

“Yeah?” Neji purred.

"Gods, yes," Shikamaru growled.

He licked his dry lips, losing Neji’s stare for half a heartbeat as raw hunger flashed through Hyūga’s features.

“What the heck are you guys doing?” Naruto chirped.

Shikamaru looked over Neji’s shoulder, zoning in on the blonde at the other end of the spring, puzzlement etched on his dopey face.

“Should’ve known a prickly jerk like Neji enjoyed getting it up the ass.”

That was Kiba, just to the left of where Neji had been sitting earlier.

“Ignore them, Shikamaru.”

Neji’s fingers slid across his jaw, tilting his chin as if to prompt a kiss. One which Shikamaru would gladly oblige to, teammates be damned.

“You stupid Nara. Didn’t I tell you he’s out of your league?”

Shikamaru blinked once. Twice. Again. The body on his had never moved and yet the silver eyes he’d been staring into moments ago were onyx. They were Sasuke’s! Sasuke frowned at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shouted, swatted at Sasuke’s smug face and screwed his eyes shut.

“Wow, you were really out for a few minutes.”

Shikamaru dared to open his eyes. No one was sitting on him. Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. Neji was still beside him, bewilderment, empathy and amusement circling his mesmerizing eyes.

“I fell asleep.” Shikamaru breathed in relief.

"You certainly did," Neji confirmed.

Shikamaru combed damp locks from his face. “Guess I’m too relaxed. I should probably get out of here.”

“Go rest.” Neji urged. “You need it.”

“Yeah…” Shikamaru figured Neji didn’t realize how true those words were. “Night, Neji.”

"Pleasant dreams, Shikamaru."

He hoped the fuck not.


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru had begun to suspect joining ANBU was a foolish man's goal. Evidently, the lower ranking ninjas never did any work if the fact that every time he entered the cafeteria and found both Kiba and Naruto was any indication. He shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth, his slanted brown eyes half-focused on the duo in front of him. They were bickering about something stupid no doubt, Shikamaru didn't put in enough effort to find out what was going on lest they'd want his opinion on it and all the shadow user wanted to do was finish his lunch.

Not that rushing would do him much good; it only meant returning to an empty apartment to complete his reports before sundown. More trouble than it was worth. Tsunade had a habit of reading his paperwork after he turned it in and was still standing in the room. Neji suggested she was picking his brain, making sure that he wasn't cutting corners. Fair enough since the first few documents he'd handed in after joining ANBU contained no more than five lines of detail.

The doors flung open and banged the wall so sharply even Shikamaru flickered his eyes over with mild interest. Sasuke came storming into the cafeteria nearly growling and looked like he was ready to fight.

“Nara, get your ass up. _Now!”_ Sasuke ordered.

Shikamaru stared back positively bored. Under ordinary circumstances, he'd have continued to eat his meal and ignore the demand. However, Sasuke _did_ outrank him and was the sort of bastard to use his power to get Shikamaru to do what he wanted. Plus, those dark onyx eyes were starting to redden.

Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome."

He stood in one swift, fluid movement, stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Sasuke to a private room. The pair earned stares along the way which Shikamaru could not be bothered to care about. Once they were alone and the door was closed, Sasuke dove forward to punch Shikamaru, the shadow wielder narrowly escaped his blow.

“Alright, Sasuke. Now you’re starting to piss me off.”  Shikamaru grumbled as he unkinked his neck.

“What the hell were you _thinking?”_ Sasuke snapped.

"You're going to have to include me in on at least half of this conversation if I'm supposed to understand what you're talking about," Shikamaru said.

"Neji asked you to go on a mission with him, and you didn't. Why?" Sasuke's frown deepened.

“That’s what this is about?” Shikamaru blinked incredulously. “Neji mentioned he had a solo mission, asked if I wanted to join and I said no. What’s the problem?”

“The problem? You damn sloth, it’s an S-rank mission!” Sasuke bellowed.

“You bump your head while you were away? Neji was assigned an S-rank solo mission. As a squad leader, he was able to bring another member if he deemed fit. I have reports to file and strategy drafts to amend. I didn’t need another mission.” Shikamaru detested having to explain himself, but Sasuke had a way of putting him on the defense.

Uchiha swung again, this time Shikamaru was ready and caught the fist. Sasuke shook him off and took a step back, menace still flickering hot in his eyes.

“Tch, you selfish bastard. You act like you care about him, but can’t be bothered to get off your ass and support him?” Sasuke shot.

"That's your problem? Neji wasn't concerned about going on the mission alone. If you're so worried, you obviously know where he is, go join him." Shikamaru gestured with an open palm.

Sasuke's face was red, and Shikamaru wondered if his head would explode. "Ninjas can't be deployed on an ongoing mission unless an emergency has been reported."

"If there's been no report I guess that confirms he's alright," Shikamaru concluded simply.

"You should have gone. If anything happens to Neji, it's on _your_ head.” Sasuke gritted.

"If something is going to happen to Neji it would've happened to me, too." He argued.

“Don’t try to get out of this with word games, Nara. You should be protecting him!” Uchiha punched the wall in place of Shikamaru’s head.

“Neji doesn’t _need_ protecting!” Shikamaru was pissed now.

Silence fell over them, and it occurred to Shikamaru they saw Neji in entirely different ways, even if both were close to him. The shadow manipulator knew Neji was equal to him, capable of handling himself in any situation. He would, of course, do anything for Neji, protect him if need be, but Hyūga did not _need_ protecting by default. Sasuke didn’t seem to agree. It may not have been him intentionally portraying Neji as weak or incapable, but Uchiha’s instincts wired him to protect Neji at all times, to be there for the older man. Sasuke’s coal eyes held unprecedented violence Shikamaru hoped wasn’t aimed at him, although common sense told him otherwise.

Sasuke shoved Shikamaru against the wall and stabbed the center of his chest. “You had better _hope_ Neji comes back in one piece, or I swear you'll be knocked so far down in rank you won't make it back up in this lifetime."

“ _Threatening_ me, Uchiha?” Shikamaru asked darkly.

"This isn't a game," Sasuke replied. "It never will be with Neji."

Shikamaru frowned and found he felt the same, though their reasons were very different. “He’ll be fine.”

Sasuke turned on his heel and slammed the door so hard the room rattled.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade was making excellent progress in restoring Konoha’s ties with the other villages. Her latest conquest was the hidden stone village with plans to amend the accords and peace agreement with the Tsuchikage. The sand village’s alliance with Konoha would only strengthen those bonds she figured by showing a united front. For that reason, Tsunade had invited Gaara and a few handpicked ninjas from the sand village to accompany Konoha’s ANBU team on the mission. Shikamaru listened with mild interest only storing the details which were dire to completion— anything more than that would be troublesome, and there was no guarantee he'd be selected for the team. He hoped not; it sounded too important.

Upon dismissal, they were instructed to return to the Academy cafeteria for a banquet of sorts, more likely than not to impress the sand ninjas. Shikamaru hated mingling, especially with other villages. All that crap about representing the leaf village and giving a good first impression was a waste of time. And since most people bored or annoyed the strategist, he always managed to leave a bad taste in peoples' mouths if they were meeting him for the first time. It didn't help that the only people present were fellow ANBU members, many of whom he did not know personally except Neji and Sasuke.

Neji was tugged away the minute he set foot through the door. No real surprise there. Tsunade liked showing Hyūga off to neighboring lands. His stats were unmatched, and he _was_ a hero, after all. Not to mention Neji had class and manners that even Sasuke Uchiha didn't possess, so she wouldn't need to worry about anyone being unintentionally offended— Hyūga knew when to put his mask on. Shikamaru had to admit they'd done a decent job of sprucing up the cafeteria. At least there was an open bar if push came to shove and he was forced to socialize.

“What’s the matter, wallflower?” Sasuke asked as he joined Shikamaru leaning against the bar top. “Not feeling friendly?”

Shikamaru remained skeptical and gave Sasuke a once over. “Seriously? I thought talking about yourself was your favorite thing. This is the best place to do it.”

“Believe it or not, Nara, I am fairly modest.” Sasuke conveyed.

Shikamaru snorted.

“Laugh all you like, it’s true. Besides hanging out talking about missions all night long isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” Sasuke said.

What _was_ a good time to Sasuke? Shikamaru only associated with the Uchiha because of Neji and ANBU, he knew next to nothing of the raven-haired ninja otherwise. Well, he knew Sasuke liked crows, but his pastime probably wasn’t sitting around playing with birds. Shikamaru mused in silence for a moment before deciding the night would go a lot faster if he made small talk with Sasuke. Perhaps this was his chance to play nice and get to know Uchiha better. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Sasuke what he considered a good time, a loud and probably drunk Kankurō strolled over.

“What’s up, punks?!” He shouted, shooting Sasuke a cunning smile.

"Kankurō," Sasuke spoke, his eyes narrowing.

Shikamaru, still a bit taken aback by the abrupt interruption found himself perplexed at Sasuke’s odd manners. He grunted in place of a greeting. Kankurō wedged his way between them and let out a long sigh.

“So, you girls ready for this mission?” Kankurō asked.

 “ _You’re_ going?” Sasuke sounded like he was physically in pain.

“How do you know who has been assigned already?” Shikamaru questioned.

"Overheard Neji talking to granny about the strategy. He and Sasuke of course, two captains with one primary. Gaara must go, he's Kazekage. Political reasons and such. Gaara will insist on either myself or Temari." Kankurō revealed. "Tsunade doesn't like Temari, which leaves me by default. Neji selected Shikamaru. Sasuke will pick someone, too. Probably Naruto's hyperactive ass."

“Shino Aburame.” Sasuke corrected.

“Eh?” Kankurō raised a brow.

"Political reasons." Shikamaru parroted. "Shino is level-headed and logical."

He and Sasuke shared a glance then a shrug, accepting this as the first time they had verbally agreed on anything. If Neji could put up with the condescending bastard, Shikamaru could stomach him on occasion. The man was perceptive in his own right. Shikamaru respected intelligence if nothing else. 

“Whatever floats your boat, _Uchiha_ ," Kankurō smirked.

Sasuke shut his eyes as the sand ninja ordered from the bar, giving Shikamaru an unobstructed look at his comrade for the first time since Kankurō’d come over. Even though the shadow wielder considered Uchiha to be a giant pain that was for personal reasons, in general, he seemed like an acceptable man. For Sasuke to be so visibly irritated by Kankurō’s mere presence left Shikamaru curious. He _hated_ being curious. Before tension could raise, Gaara had joined them with his arms folded looking as stoic as ever.

“Shikamaru Nara.” Gaara addressed. “Word of your hasty advancement in ANBU has spread far.”

“That’s news to me.” Shikamaru stared at the redhead pointedly.

“If you ever find yourself seeking more of a challenge our intelligence unit could use a man like you.” Gaara extended.

“Good to know,” Shikamaru grumbled, not sure how to respond to an offer from the Kazekage himself. “Thanks.”

“Uchiha.” Gaara nodded to the Sharingan user.

“A pleasure as always.” Sasuke smiled warmly.

“While we’re on the subject of challenges,” Kankurō interjected. “Which one of you is Neji’s partner again?”

Sasuke’s smile fell. “That would be me.”

The friendliness Shikamaru came to expect from Sasuke Uchiha fled from his voice. Gaara shut his eyes and probably would have groaned if he were a more expressive person.

“Spend a lot of time together, right? Know if he’s seeing anyone?” Kankurō inquired.

“You swore you could keep this about the mission.” Gaara’s monotone voice sent a chill up Shikamaru’s spine.

“Relax, brother. Sometimes there is more than one mission at hand.” Kankurō dismissed.

Gaara clicked his tongue. “I’m sure.”

Kankurō downed the rest of his drink then slammed the empty glass on the counter, beaming ear to ear. “Well, ladies enjoy the evening jerking yourselves off. I’ve got a Hyūga to woo.”

Shikamaru erupted into a howl of laughter so loud he startled all three of them. It was genuine though, the kind of laugh that rumbled in his stomach and made tears prickle the corners of his eyes. The only one who seemed to approve of his response was Sasuke, the spiky-haired Uchiha quirked half a grin although his angry gaze was still fixed on Kankurō. Shikamaru understood why now.

“What’s so funny, lazy ass?” Kankurō growled.

"I thought you were serious for a minute," Shikamaru responded.

“Dead serious.” Kankurō moved closer. “That a problem?”

“Neji would not give you the time of day.” His bored, detached tone returned.

“Excuse me?” Kankurō demanded.

"I'm his roommate. Neji doesn't bring people home nor does he go out with them. He doesn't have time." The most straightforward explanation he could muster.

Never mind the fact that Kankurō seemed to have some severe personality flaws. Shikamaru stuck to the excuse of simple time management in hopes of thwarting away the man's attempts. Sasuke grunted in favor of his tactic. Shikamaru didn't dare to guess how many times Kankurō had hit on Neji or at the very least talked about doing so in front of Uchiha— Sasuke was annoyed by his presence the minute he'd arrived. No wonder Sasuke was so fucking protective.

"Well he's got the time right now, doesn't he? Watch and learn little boys." Kankurō said.

“You’re an _embarrassment_.” Gaara sighed.

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got years upon years of honorable tradition I have to unteach in a matter of hours.”

The man disappeared with a wink leaving the trio dumbfounded. Shikamaru knew the second Kankurō opened his crass mouth or made an aggressive grab at Neji he'd wind up flat on his ass without knowing what'd hit him. Sasuke probably knew it too, but that didn't stop him from marching over to where Kankurō and Neji were talking and slinging an arm around Hyūga's shoulders, silently daring the sand ninja to try something flaky. Neji peered at Sasuke's arm for a moment but didn't comment. At least Shikamaru and Sasuke could concur on one thing—Kankurō had to go.

“Is he always this forward?” Shikamaru voiced his distaste aloud.

"Unfortunately," Gaara replied.

“Can’t he get a guy back home?” Nara questioned.

“He has been obsessed with Hyūga since the first meeting. He gets a little more unhinged every time.” Gaara explained.

Shikamaru nodded absentmindedly. "Neji has that effect on people."

“Does he now?” Gaara raised a brow.

"That's what I've heard," Shikamaru answered with a shrug he prayed was casual.

“I see.” Gaara muttered.

Shikamaru hoped Gaara _didn’t_ actually see. He excused himself to the bathroom figuring it was the only quiet place he would find where no one would be talking about or trying to put the moves on Neji. He needed to breathe. And even with the idea of getting Neji off his brain for a short while, Shikamaru dared shift his eyes across the room to the Hyūga. He was astonished to find Neji already looking at him, watching him. It made his heart skip a few paces as those cloud-like eyes captured him and demanded his attention. Neji could have it all.

Without minding his surroundings, Shikamaru collided into an unfortunate waiter who'd of course been carrying a tray of drinks. He shot up and helped the man while apologizing profusely then scurried off to the single stall bathroom. Could the night get any worse? Cursing under his breath, Shikamaru pulled his shirt off, filled the sink with soapy water and hand washed the garment. He wanted to go _home._ Back to the apartment where he could walk around in his sweats, where there was no music or loud, troublesome shinobi. The home where he lived with Neji, his best friend.

Maybe what he truly wanted was something that he couldn't have anymore. He wanted things to go back the way they were before he'd realized he had feelings. If Shikamaru could, he'd like to shake his former self and warn him how troublesome falling for Hyūga would be. Not so deep down though he came to grips with the idea that he would probably do it all over again. His supposed crush was something more profound, more invigorating than he cared to acknowledge though he knew it all the same. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

The only thing he could be grateful for that evening was the fact that other than sand ninjas the other patrons were all ANBU and no one Shikamaru cared about with the exception of Neji. No doubt since Hyūga was watching him when it happened he'd seen the whole fiasco unfold. Later when it was just the two of them on their couch, dressed casual, huddled close and sipping tea they would laugh about it. Neji would probably reenact Shikamaru's face, and Shikamaru would pretend to be bothered but love every second. If Naruto or Chōji or even Ino had been present for his blunder, he'd never hear the end of it. A loud knock startled Shikamaru from his thoughts. He gave the door an impassive glare.

“Occupied, buddy. Use another room.” Shikamaru called.

The beauty of their cafeteria was the individual bathrooms, so Shikamaru never had to hear someone taking a dump or be unnerved whenever a fellow shinobi stood at the urinal directly beside him. It also meant he could drape his now damp shirt over the hand dryer and let it run for a while. There were plenty of other bathrooms available, so there was no reason for the stranger to knock again.

"What the fuck,"  Shikamaru grumbled.

He snatched the door open and stared at Neji. Hyūga's eyes raked over his shirtless body leisurely and unguarded enough to nearly make Shikamaru squirm. He stepped back into the bathroom without a word giving Neji room to come inside, which the older man did then closed and locked the door. Damn it, had he fallen asleep in the bathroom? This felt too much like one of his dirty dreams except it was featuring him instead of that troublesome Uchiha. Neji heaved a sigh of relief and closed his eyes as he leaned on the door.

Hyūga had been watching him earlier, that much Shikamaru knew for a fact. It didn't matter when it started or why. And now Neji had sought Shikamaru out, either for comfort or familiarity instead of locking himself in his own bathroom.

“I detest parties.” Neji groaned. “This feels like a party.”

“Come on, mister popular. It can’t be that bad.” Shikamaru jibed.

Neji’s eyes flashed open and narrowed. The look on his face stopped Shikamaru’s breath in his throat and made the shadow user question not for the first time how Neji could do that to him with a single glance.

“I feel like a show pony.” Neji eyed Shikamaru as the younger man flopped on the bench, skimming over the tactician’s body.

"Tsunade can't help herself. You're the pride of the village, Neji." Shikamaru tried to reason.

Neji clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He made a motion for Shikamaru to scoot over so he could sit too. Neji unzipped his green vest, shrugged it off his shoulders and handed it to Nara.

"You'll be here all night waiting for that to dry," Neji said.

"Being in here all night may not be such a terrible thing," Shikamaru spoke, though he took the vest anyway.

“Oh? Did someone try to smack your ass, too?” Neji asked as he sat.

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru snapped then frowned. “Kankurō. I’ll break his neck.”

“You sound like Sasuke.” Neji laughed and lightly shook his head. “Fortunately, my reflexes are much quicker than Kankurō’s. I believe I may have broken his wrist.”

“Good.” Shikamaru seethed. “Troublesome bastard.”

He thought about backing Neji against the wall and kissing the gorgeous man completely breathless. They could blame the liquor neither actually consumed or frustrations with the mission, whatever they wanted to use as an excuse was fine because they were alone and this was private. Except Shikamaru found he didn't want things to be like that. He didn't want to come up with excuses for why they kissed; he didn't need any reason other than the way he felt for Neji.

“I hate parties too.” Shikamaru agreed after some time.

Neji gave him a small smile and reclined against the wall. Shikamaru wouldn’t mind sitting here the rest of the evening with Neji. It wasn’t as cozy as their apartment, they didn’t have a shōgi board, but he had a feeling they could make the night just as enjoyable. It still amazed him how Neji could calm him, bring him back to his senses and make him so comfortable by just being there.

"Gaara offered me a fairly powerful position in his village,” Shikamaru revealed.

“Yeah?” Neji turned his head to look at Shikamaru. “Are you going to take it?”

“Not without you.” Shikamaru felt the words may have been too sentimental and added, “No one else will put up with my shit as a roommate.”

Neji snorted. They never discussed the fact that they no longer needed to live together. Neji'd made the offer back when Shikamaru didn't have anywhere else to go when his injuries prevented him from taking on missions and paying rent. As an ANBU operative alone he made plenty enough to live on his own not to mention his job at the Academy, but Neji hadn't said anything about wanting the place to himself, so Shikamaru didn't budge.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Neji asked suddenly.

Shikamaru searched the older man's face for another meaning but found that Neji was sincere. "More than anything. But don't you think someone will notice?"

“We’re _ninjas_.” Neji reminded him— why did Shikamaru keep forgetting that? “Hell, we’re both geniuses. We can slip out without alerting anyone.”

Not likely. Sasuke must have had a beacon on Neji because he somehow always knew where the man was and what he was doing. Not that Shikamaru cared if Uchiha noticed. In fact, Shikamaru suddenly had a newfound interest in leaving for entirely vindictive reasons. Sasuke seeing him and Neji sneaking out together, stealthily leaving the party behind to be alone would be the highlight of Nara's restless night. Of course, Sasuke would assume something raunchy was going on— they were slipping out of a bathroom, Shikamaru was wearing Neji's vest. Oh, he could not _wait_ to see the look on Uchiha’s face. Tolerating Sasuke’s bullshit had been well worth it for this very moment.

“You’re right.” He grinned not missing the questioning quirk to Neji’s brow.

And just like that, the duo found themselves creeping out of the bathroom and weaving through huddles of ninjas to escape. Shikamaru caught Sasuke's eye on the way and purposely gave a suggestive wiggle of his brow to finalize whatever Uchiha suspected might be going on.

“That was too easy.” Neji lamented once they were out of the Academy and wandering through the village.

“Like you said we’re geniuses. It’ll be a long while before anyone notices we left.” Shikamaru perched his palms behind his head.

“You mean anyone other than Sasuke.”

 _Shit._ Had Neji seen their exchange?

“Sasuke tends to keep a close eye on me. I’d be surprised if he hadn’t at least caught us fading from the room.” Neji explained. “Haven’t you noticed?”

“ _Noticed?”_ That was an understatement. “Something along those lines… why exactly is it that he watches you? Seems creepy.”

“Sasuke doesn’t have anyone left.” Neji’s features visibly saddened.

On some level Shikamaru felt sorry for Sasuke, he could sympathize with that reasoning. It did further confirm his guess that Sasuke didn't genuinely have romantic or lecherous feelings for Neji, the man just liked to piss Shikamaru off. Maybe that was why Sasuke had flipped out about protecting Hyūga, Neji was all he had in his life to lose. Shikamaru had assumed Sasuke stayed good friends with Naruto; he saw the pair together now and then. Their friendship must have been different. Perhaps he was wrong, and Uchiha did see Neji as more than a friend.

“I think he’s under the impression I don’t know so I don’t say anything. I’m not sure it’s even a conscious decision.” Neji mentioned.

Shikamaru hummed thoughtfully. He needed to direct the conversation away from Uchiha. The man was like the devil; if you said his name enough times he'd appear.

“So, what should we do with our new found freedom?” Shikamaru asked.

“I didn’t eat anything there… shōgi and ramen?” Neji proposed.

Shikamaru smiled. “Sounds great.”

Unsurprisingly, the nearest ramen stall already had one blonde occupant at the counter who was overjoyed to see them. For once, Shikamaru was not bothered by the boisterous noise from their comrade. He and Neji even sat with Naruto after placing their to-go order and listened to a frightful recounter of the training Uzumaki went through that afternoon with the pervy sage. At the mention of Jiraiya, Naruto remembered he was supposed to be meeting the man for ramen in ten minutes on the other side of the village.

Shikamaru didn't bother to ask why Naruto was already eating ramen if he planned on getting dinner with someone, he merely bid his goodbye to the flash of orange racing away. When the shop owner handed Shikamaru their bag of food, he expected to turn around and see Neji looking at him, but instead, the long-haired ninja was analyzing the coffee hut across the street.

“Craving a cup of coffee?” Shikamaru guessed. “That place is a bit pricey, but they do make a pretty good brew.”

"Oh, no." Neji shook his head. "I've never tried coffee before. Just admiring the building. The archway is—"

“You’ve _never_ had coffee before?” Shikamaru interrupted.

"Well… no. The caffeine is bad for you, and it can yellow your teeth, and I've heard horror stories about addiction and migraines and… what are you laughing at?" Neji blinked.

“You. Sometimes I forget you’re a Hyūga.” Shikamaru chuckled.

Neji blinked slower. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not trying to offend you. It’s just that your family sheltered you from normal things, but you’re not anything like the rest of the Hyūgas. Hell, you’re the only one living outside the compound!” Shikamaru expressed. “But then little things like this happen and I’m reminded how different your life growing up must have been. It’s… endearing.”

Neji looked a cross between offended, embarrassed and something else Shikamaru could only describe as touched. The shadow manipulator smiled softly.

“Come on.” Shikamaru urged.

“What? Where now?” Neji seemed confused.

"You're trying a cup of coffee," Shikamaru said sternly.

Hyūga spent nearly thirty minutes reading the menu, asking questions about the flavors and textures and brews to thoroughly understand all of his choices so he could pick the perfect blend. Shikamaru should be annoyed and if it were anyone else he would be. But for Neji he just stood at the counter beside his best friend smiling wide and silently accepted how madly he must’ve fallen to appreciate the over-analytical quirk.

At home, they unpacked their dinners, set up the shōgi board and settled in the living room before Neji finally decided to take a sip of his coffee. It had been making Shikamaru insane the entire walk home, but he convinced himself that it was something new for the brunette and steps should be taken at whatever pace Hyūga was comfortable with— even if it _is_ just a cup of coffee. Neji blinked slowly, furrowed his brows even slower then shot Shikamaru an accusing glare.

“It’s _bitter!”_ Neji snapped.

It happened so comically slow Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh. “What did you think it would taste like?”

“I-I don’t know!” Neji stammered furiously. “The hostess said there were notes of jasmine and honey! How are you guzzling yours so easily?”

"Usually, I take mine black, but I had a sweet tooth, so I got one with cream and sugar." Shikamaru clarified.

Neji set a hard glare to the cup in Shikamaru’s hand prompting another bought of laughter from the ponytailed shinobi.

"Do you want to try mine? If you like it, we can switch." Shikamaru offered.

Hyūga's menacing stare didn't falter, but he sighed and shook his head then took another gulp. Not without a grimace of course. That damn Hyūga pride would be the death of them both one of these days, Shikamaru could already see his life flashing before his eyes each time Neji resisted on impulse. As they played though, he noticed Neji didn't flinch with every sip and had perhaps begun to enjoy the dark beverage. Shikamaru didn't dare ask lest he stir up another fit of anger from his friend.

All in all, Nara supposed the ANBU gathering had worked out in his favor after all. Those in attendance were relieved from the obligation of being called away for a last-minute mission which afforded him the opportunity to stay home with Neji. He hadn’t realized how wound up he was until he sank into the couch and felt bits of stress sinking with him.

“I win.”

Shikamaru looked down at the board in swollen eyed disbelief.

“You _cheated!”_ He claimed.

"I certainly did not." Neji wrinkled his nose, but his lips maintained a naughty smile.

“I was distracted!” Shikamaru went on.

“You used your usual deductions to make moves.” Neji debunked.

“You have only won two times since we got back from the war!” Shikamaru was reeling.

“Well, maybe I’ve just gotten better.” Neji raised his cup. “Or coffee gives me the ever useful power of being unbeatable at shōgi.”

Shikamaru was not amused. “How did you do it?”

"I played your little mind game," Neji revealed. "You are always thinking ten steps ahead, guessing what your opponent will do."

"You intentionally made illogical moves." Shikamaru stared unabashedly at his friend.

"Precisely. It took nearly the whole match to set up, but by ignoring what you expected me to do, I could string together a mess of seemingly random moves to win." Neji looked so pleased with himself Shikamaru nearly felt guilty about giving him such a hard time.

“Well, well. Neji Hyūga you have bested me in my favorite game. You really _can_ do anything.” Shikamaru gave a smile of defeat.

“Let’s blame the coffee. It’ll probably never happen again.”

And with that, Neji got on his feet and asked Shikamaru if he wanted tea then disappeared into the kitchen. Shikamaru wondered if his father used the same kind of random attack pattern to take him down in shōgi. Except Shikaku was smarter than Shikamaru and Neji put together, there was probably a bit more tactic behind his moves. After a while, Shikamaru followed after Hyūga and leaned in the would-be-doorway if they actually had a door. He watched Neji with a frown.

Nearly everything Sasuke said to him rolled in one ear and out the other, so he was more than irritated to be hanging on to the Uchiha's words from a few weeks ago. Did Neji really have a deep dark secret? Something so terrible that it could actually drive Shikamaru away? He couldn’t think of anything even the horrors he was conjuring up didn’t make the Hyūga less appealing.

"You're thinking too loud, Nara," Neji spoke quietly.

“Do you have any regrets?” The words tumbled out before his brain gave permission.

Neji gave him a thoughtful look. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Shikamaru sighed. “You seem too perfect.”

“Oh, Shikamaru.” It was Neji’s turn to sigh. “I’m not even close.”

“Everything I know about you says otherwise. Son of the Hyūga clans’ cadet branch, exceeds everyone in the main branch. You put your village before everything, even personal happiness. You save lives. You are the most intelligent person I know. You serve your family without question. What about that isn’t perfect to you?” Shikamaru spoke earnestly.

Neji's mask of indifference frightened Shikamaru, he wasn't used to seeing it directed at him, but after a moment it cracked under a frown then shattered entirely. Neji came to lean on the other side of the doorway, the sudden closeness stalling Shikamaru's breath. He didn't drop his gaze though, even when Hyūga started searching his eyes for answers. He'd meant what he said, Neji was more than an ideal shinobi, he was a wonderful human being.

“Is this about Hinata?” Neji asked so quietly Shikamaru almost missed it.

“What?” He blurted.

The question was so left field he frowned.

“The Chūnin Exams, right? I tried to kill her.” Guilt seeped deeper into Neji with every word.

“Neji.” Shikamaru was in pain for Neji knowing he couldn’t relieve those doubts. “You were a different person. You were just a kid.”

“I should have been more adult about the situation.” Hyūga lowered his gaze.

“You weren’t an adult. You didn’t even know the truth about your father.” Shikamaru countered. “Anger makes people emotional.”

"Those are excuses which don't justify my actions," Neji said.

Shikamaru understood how Neji had edged out Naruto and earned a special place in Sasuke’s heart. Neji comprehended loss, grief and revenge better than anyone else alive. Even now with feelings of deep regret and misguidance Sasuke was probably in a similar mindset and could relate to Neji. It gave them something to bond over, to support one another with that no one could touch.

“I would never hold that against you. That hurt, broken child is no reflection _or_ blemish on the man you’ve become.” Shikamaru stated.

He was once again made aware of their closeness when Neji looked him in the eyes and bound him in an analytical stare seeking lies he would never find in Shikamaru.

“Then… what sort of regret are you looking for?” Neji wondered.

Shikamaru sighed as he passed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I had something stupid on my mind that Sasuke said about skeletons and I—”

“He _told_ you?!” Neji snapped.

The outburst surprised Shikamaru. “Told me? Told me what? He was very vague…”

Neji’s whole body was rigid in a way he had never seen before, elegant brows tugged over slanted eyes.

“How much did he tell you?” Neji asked through gritted teeth.

“I swear to you, Neji no details at all. He brought it up and dropped it just as quick. You don’t have to say anything.” Shikamaru assured the elder. “We don’t need to talk about it.”

"I will explain, but if you so much as snicker I will crush you like a bug," Neji warned.

The threat shouldn't have aroused Shikamaru in any way because he believed Neji's words to be true, but something in the man's voice burned him up inside. He nodded, wordlessly following Hyūga to his bedroom. Shikamaru vaguely registered this was his first time in Neji's room, and it was exactly as he expected— simple, organized and clean. They stopped at Neji’s closet.

Neji drew a deep breath as if his next words would take all his remaining strength. “First and foremost, I am not a superstitious person in the slightest. Had it not been for Sasuke’s elaborate, _childish_ pranks I’d have never done this in the first place. Understand it is merely for protection from the spirits. And yes, I know it sounds dumb, but you must hear the whole story because Sasuke leaves out the important parts. Now, it started when— Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru stared impassively at first at the trio of small bone figurines dangling above the rack where Neji’s clothes hung. His expression began to morph to irritation then disgust and finally pure, unfiltered aggravated rage. Neji Hyūga had skeletons in his closet.

“I’m going to fucking _destroy_ Sasuke Uchiha!”

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, so we'll work in two-man teams and pair up on strengths. We're going to need to fan out." Neji directed.

"I volunteer to be on your team," Kankurō smirked.

Sasuke and Shikamaru rolled their eyes at the same time. The mission objective was reasonably straightforward, although Nara wasn't entirely convinced this was the best team for the job. Politics were not his strong suit unless he had decent leverage. Intelligent as he was, Shikamaru did not have a lot of patience nor did he find that convincing some tycoon to sign a peace treaty was high on his list of things to do. Hence why he’d been selected for his tactical abilities in the village, probably the same reason Neji wanted him on the mission. Hyūga, on the other hand, was an excellent negotiator. On more than one occasion, Shikamaru had suggested to his friend to trade in the life of ANBU to become a diplomat or official representative for Konoha.

“What if we went out in trios?” Gaara interjected.

“Shikamaru?” Neji’s lilac eyes met umber, seeking another opinion.

"Two man teams would allow us to cover more ground faster. Three man teams give us the better defense." Shikamaru reasoned.

Something was bothering Neji, Shikamaru knew without even needing to ask. The brunette was off of his game today if he didn't realize that teams of three were the better tactic. He kept the thought to himself though and tried to guide Hyūga in the appropriate direction.

"Three it is," Neji concluded. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, you're with me."

“Unfortunately as this is a Leaf Village mission, Kankurō and I aren’t permitted to lead. We both outrank Shino.” Gaara said.

“Right. Sasuke, you’ll lead team two. Shino and Shikamaru team one.” Neji amended.

“Not balanced.” Shino frowned. “Two defensive players on one team.”

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kankurō are team two. Sasuke, you will lead. Shikamaru, you’ll be my ears. Kankurō serves defense.”

Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged a look communicating mutual displeasure being removed from Neji’s team and more importantly being forced to work with Kankurō. The only advantage Shikamaru found was knowing how touchy Sasuke could be around the puppet master; they'd probably exchange more than a few blows before the mission ended. Neji went on with the rest of the details which Shikamaru tuned out knowing Sasuke would pick them up. It's not as if it was intentional. One look at his best friend had Shikamaru reeling like he'd been sucker punched in the chest.

Neji’s exotic appeal had him in a vice, attracting Nara like a moth to a flame and _oh_ how he wanted to burn. Hyūga’s very existence made him wild, unbearably so and he could feel his resolve slipping into dangerous territory. He prayed no one would notice. Neji was talking about nothing of particular interest or excitement, but Shikamaru regarded him as if he was speaking a foreign tongue, wholly entranced with a stupid lopsided smile on his face. If any of this teammate's looked over now, they'd surely figure him out. Shikamaru almost didn't care.

His attention shifted to Hyūga as the older man separated himself from the group, darting overhead to scout from the treetops before they moved out. Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets then appeared beside Neji who didn’t even so much as flinch.

“Are you alright, Nej?” Shikamaru asked.

Hyūga cocked his head to the nickname, unbound strands of hair falling with the motion. He studied the younger man considerately as a steady, sheepish smile spread his lips affirming to Shikamaru that he liked it.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Neji tried coolly.

"Your tactics are usually foolproof, organized down to minuscule details. I've never seen you make so many changes." Shikamaru noted.

Neji appeared uneasy and uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to answer. Shikamaru had a feeling being in the presence of their comrades had something to do with it. Even now when they were obstructed from view and out of earshot, Neji had his guard up, and his gaze lacked emotion to the untrained eye. Shikamaru didn't expect to get into the specifics of whatever was troubling Neji. However, the long-haired shinobi's shoulders bowed ever so slightly as he sighed.

"I've not been sleeping well these past few weeks," Neji admitted.

Shikamaru already knew that. It seemed every time he woke up for a glass of water or to use the bathroom, Neji's bedroom light was on if he was home. Nara's schedule had him running ragged, and he'd not had the chance to speak with his roommate on the issue, a fact which he felt guilty about now. But it had been more than just a few weeks; Neji hadn't been the same since that mission.

Shikamaru dropped his voice, stepped closer. “Since the children?”

Neji nodded and avoided Shikamaru's eyes. Yeah, he'd been expecting as much. The Hyūga clan had undoubtedly achieved what they'd set out to do and left an unseen mark on Neji in the process. When this mission was over Nara decided he would approach Tsunade once again about what was being done to Neji except for this time he wouldn't back down. Someone needed to have the gall to oppose Hiashi Hyūga and hold him personally responsible for his actions. Shikamaru didn’t care if _he_ had to be the one to meet with the Hyūga elders, so long as an agreement could be reached regarding Neji. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and folded his arms over his chest, watching Neji's all-seeing-eyes dart around the forest.

"I have an herb that may help; my family grows them. We can try it when we get back home." Shikamaru suggested.

Hyūga observed his friend in surprise and a flash of emotion Shikamaru didn’t recognize swirled in his moonstone eyes.

"Thank you," Neji said politely.

Shikamaru grunted, forcing himself to break their eye contact before it was too late for him to recover. As of late, whenever Neji seized him in a nonnegotiable stare Shikamaru found himself struggling not to be devoured. He was losing his mind— hell maybe he already had. Part of him despised it, the carnal desire to have Neji to _be_ with him. Shikamaru was a loner by nature, by choice primarily because he wasn’t interested in putting forth the effort of maintaining friendships. He wasn't accustomed to needing someone.

Even Sasuke’s warning that Shikamaru may not know Neji very well, that there could be skeletons in his closet didn’t quell the inferno scorching the pit of his stomach. If anything it stoked the fire. Neji was human, so far from perfect and yet entirely flawless in Shikamaru’s mind. Yes, he wanted to _burn_. The magnetism between them was drawing him straight into Neji. It was hard to tell if his heart was racing or if he’d stopped breathing. Neji made him feel it all. Consumed, he’d been irrevocably consumed.

The only thing which broke him from his exasperating revelation was Neji grasping the front of his vest and ducking forward to align their foreheads. Shikamaru stared with wide eyes, startled by the sudden display of affection, but after flicking his eyes below for only a second, he noticed the rest of their team had trailed off to the river. They were alone. He watched the layers collapsing in Neji’s eyes replaced by something raw and shockingly vulnerable.

The cold metal of Neji's forehead protector should've felt strange to Shikamaru, and yet he found the moment just as warm and inviting as ever. Neji exhaled slow and quivering like he couldn't breathe until they were almost chest to chest and staring at one another. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and tentatively brushed his thumb along Neji’s nape. The man had never looked more kissable to Shikamaru.

“It’ll be alright.” He murmured though he wasn’t sure why.

"I know," Neji whispered back.

Shikamaru didn’t remember whose idea it was to join their teammates and break the secluded moment and he wasn't sure how he had kept himself from smashing their lips together. His mind was in a haze as the two groups split up, Sasuke leading the way with blood red eyes, Shikamaru close behind and Kankurō bringing up the rear.

“What are your positions?” Neji’s voice crackled in the intercom.

Kankurō smirked. “Hyūga I’d like to be in position behind your as—“

“We’re at the site.” Sasuke interrupted coldly.

Shikamaru got the distinct feeling Sasuke loathed the sand ninja.


	12. Chapter 12

When Shikamaru was summoned to Tsunade's office, it was under the pretense that she had a special solo mission which required his immediate presence. So, when he was lead inside and saw two occupants already in the room, he was expectedly flabbergasted. Shikamaru froze in place, a set of Hyūga eyes staring at him which did not belong to Neji. Tsunade made a gesture for him to come in and join them at her desk where she sat with fingers laced as per usual. In front of her in a lavish chair, Shikamaru'd never seen before sat Hiashi sporting a grim expression although there was amusement in his frighteningly pale eyes. Beside him on a tatami mat was Neji Hyūga.

Shikamaru clenched his fists so hard the blunt end of his nails broke the skin. Even to someone who didn’t know a thing about the Hyūga family or hierarchy would take one look at the scene and come to the conclusion that Neji must be a servant. He wasn't even permitted to sit in a chair at eye level with his uncle. Instead, he was put on the floor like a dog, and Shikamaru's vision had blurred from rage. Years of training allowed him to steel his expression and give Tsunade a curt nod as he silently followed her instructions. Once at her side, he realized Neji was not wearing his protector or his bandages and his forehead was bright red. Long  brunette locks were loosely gathered in a bun at the base of his neck; bangs combed back to make the curse seal all the more prevalent. Instead of traditional Hyūga garb, Neji wore an outfit similar to Hiashi’s, a plain white robe and haori.

Gods, Neji looked so much like a sacrifice it made Shikamaru's stomach hollow and twist, sweat prickled the back of his neck as a result of the physical toll restraint took on his body. Neji did not make eye contact with Shikamaru; he didn't seem to be looking anywhere in particular. There was no expression on his face, not embarrassment, pain, sadness or disdain. That familiar Hyūga mask Shikamaru had so carefully been chipping away at didn't reflect so much as a dent. Shikamaru had to remind himself to breathe actively, and each time he inhaled his chest constricted and shuttered from the effort. Hiashi caught Shikamaru's eyes, and although the shadow user found he could not look away, the hold was nothing like what he experienced with Neji.

“Shikamaru,” Tsunade called. “This is Hiashi Hyūga. He is Neji’s uncle and current leader of the clan.”

The best he could manage was a nod. He knew precisely who the devil in white was. What he did not understand was _why_ Hiashi was in the Hokage’s quarters and what they’d done to Neji.

“I have heard many words of praise spoken to your name, Nara.” Hiashi greeted.

Doubtful. They'd never met before now, and the only thing Hiashi cared about was controlling his nephew, not politics within ANBU. Shikamaru blanched suddenly. He and Neji had spoken a few times about a potential leak in ANBU, someone higher up who was reporting to the Hyūga clan. It would not be too farfetched an idea for Shikamaru's name to have come back in those reports. Did Tsunade have a role in this as well? Perhaps she had given Hiashi fair warning that Nara suspected foul play.

Hiashi's stern manner did not change. However, he made a futile attempt at softening his voice to sound more approachable. "I wanted to meet you for myself. I've beseeched my nephew to return to the Hyūga compound with his family. He seems content to defy me, though."

Shikamaru was being tested. When or how this was organized he couldn't fathom and why Tsunade was allowing it he couldn't even begin to explore at that moment, but that's precisely what was happening. The symbolic display of Neji as a lesser person, his clothes being replaced to mirror that of the one who controlled him, curse mark activated as proof of punishment— it was all for Shikamaru. A non-too subtle warning of what would come if he continued to poke his nose where it ought not to be.

“I think Neji will tell you that he’s very comfortable on his own.” Shikamaru didn’t mean to sound confrontational, but he couldn’t stop himself.

"Neji knows better than to speak out of turn," Hiashi said calmly.

That was his way of telling Shikamaru that Neji would not be talking during this meeting, he wasn't permitted to do so. Nara scanned the brunette's face quickly so he wouldn't draw attention to either of them. Veins were starting to raise from Neji's temples and at the start of his hairline. Hiashi was using the curse seal right there in front of Shikamaru, in front of Tsunade who didn't say one _word_ even though she knew it was happening.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Shikamaru Nara.” Hiashi smiled then. “Continue to do great things for your village. I’m sure you have a bright future ahead.”

Shikamaru bit on the inside of his lip so hard it bled and he no longer cared if his emotions were evident on his face. Neji, oh so intuitive Neji, gave Shikamaru his attention for only half of a second as if he could _feel_ the shadow wielder coming undone. One look was all Shikamaru needed to haul himself back from the edge regaining commendable control. Hiashi Hyūga did not appear pleased.

“This was merely for Hiashi to meet his nephew’s roommate.” Tsunade finally spoke up. “That will be all, Shikamaru.”

How could she expect him to leave? Hiashi was _torturing_ Neji, and she did nothing. Shikamaru did not doubt for a moment that if he walked through those doors whatever agony Hiashi had inflicted on his nephew to make Neji's forehead glower would be reinstated. Defying the Hokage and Hiashi might just prompt the same fate for Neji, though. Reluctantly once Tsunade's cold eyes had settled on Shikamaru he left and didn't look back.

“Shikamaru?”

“Sasuke?” Shikamaru frowned.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked, copying the frown.

"I was summoned," Shikamaru growled. "Do you know what's going on in there?"

“…Kakashi mentioned I might want to stop by and check things out.” Sasuke shook his head.

Shikamaru drew a ragged breath. “Hiashi.”

“He’s with Tsunade?” Sasuke didn’t bother hiding his surprise.

“And Neji.” Shikamaru gritted.

“No.” Sasuke shook his head, frowning deeper. “Not in a public building.”

“ _Yes._ ” Shikamaru could feel his entire soul groaning the answer.

“Why did the Hokage summon you?” The raven questioned.

“Hiashi wanted to _meet_ Neji's roommate," Shikamaru replied.

“Gods,” Sasuke whispered. “I didn’t think Kakashi was telling the truth about resealing.”

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru croaked.

Sasuke sighed and tousled his hair nervously. "He told me he'd seen Neji go into Tsunade's office this morning and thought it was strange because he didn't see him again after that. When I asked why that was significant, Kakashi said that Neji should be at the compound to be resealed.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Shikamaru braced a palm over his forehead and shut his eyes.

"Apparently this day every year Hiashi holds a ceremony and Neji's curse seal is branded over again," Sasuke explained.

Shikamaru lurched and barely cupped a hand to his mouth in enough time to keep from spewing vomit all over the hallway. The Hyūga clan was despicable. How many others knew about this? Sasuke made it clear that speaking with Kakashi was the first time he'd been privy to the information, but why did Kakashi know? Gods, why didn't Neji ever say anything?

“They _reseal_ the branch members? Going through that traumatic shit as a child isn’t damaging enough?” He snapped.

Sasuke gave him an apathetic look. “No, Shikamaru. Just Neji, it's not customary to the branch house."

“Why?” Shikamaru rasped. “Why today? There has to be a reason.”

“Today is the anniversary of the day Hizashi was killed.”

The shadow manipulator cried out as he struck the wall, cratering a sizable hole that spidered across the surface and cracked chunks of plaster. His fist was already throbbing and trickled with blood, but he couldn't feel it. He knew Tsunade, Hiashi and Neji had heard him, so he fully expected to be reprimanded. He anticipated the Hokage to send ninjas to investigate and remove him, possibly charge him for the damage. What Shikamaru did not predict was Sasuke's steady hand on his shoulder nor the frustrated tears threatening to spill his face. He conceded to momentary impulse letting the sickening tremble in his stomach take over. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

“What if…”

Shikamaru waited to have Neji's full attention. It wasn't like him to leave a thought incomplete, Shikamaru hated wasting time, and open-ended questions were a time waster. Neji closed his book on his hand to keep his place and looked at Shikamaru curiously. Nara already regretted starting the conversation.

“What if I asked you to promise me something?” He continued.

Neji shifted on the couch to face his friend and folded a dogear in the book so he could set it aside.

“Like what?” Neji asked.

“Promise me you’ll always come back.” Shikamaru implored.

The flash of pity in Neji's eyes did little to ease the thought that he'd made a mistake. Shikamaru was talking impulsively, something that he never did. The shadow ninja was usually more calculating, always thought through exactly what he wanted to convey, but now his emotions were getting the better of him and the feelings he was trying so hard to suppress made him desperate. They could never make that kind of a promise— not when their lives were in danger even at that very moment sitting in their apartment. Curse his troublesome sentiments for getting in the way.

He couldn't place the blame solely on himself for the sudden outburst. After Neji's rebranding ceremony, the Byakugan user had spent several days laid in bed to recuperate. They never spoke about what happened because Neji wasn't ready to share and Shikamaru couldn't stomach asking questions just yet. But he would. He needed to know everything Neji's family was putting him through; he needed to shoulder some of that pain for his friend. Once Neji was back on his feet again, Tsunade assigned him to a solo mission, and Hyūga was gone for so long Shikamaru feared the worst.

When he saw a copy of Neji's mission file his heart sank to his feet; essentially Hyūga had been sent on two S-rank assignments simultaneously with a high chance of encountering Akatsuki along the way. Shikamaru agonized over Neji's absence to the point his physical appearance took enough of a toll Chōji and Ino intervened and refused to let him eat a meal alone because they suspected he was intentionally neglecting himself. That had never been the case, but without Neji, the minutes bled into hours and spilled into days, and he couldn't keep track of things like hunger when violent images of Hyūga’s dead body haunted his overactive mind.

This morning, Shikamaru came to the decision that he’d have to do an unsanctioned recon mission and find Neji regardless of the consequences. But as always, the brunette must have felt Shikamaru’s desperation because he’d finally come back home.

"I know that's not possible; it's not fair to ask for a promise that can break so easily." Shikamaru sighed, pausing to look at Neji. The older man was understandably concerned, though listening patiently. "I didn't know if you were coming back again, I know it's stupid and I know it might not make a lot of sense, but I truly was worried. You're more than capable of handling yourself; you're one of the strongest and brightest in Konoha. But you're also my best friend, Nej. And I knew how dangerous the mission was."

Shock showed on Neji's flawless face, probably because Shikamaru acknowledged him to be his best friend. Most would assume that position belonged to Chōji, Neji included in that assumption. Shikamaru was close to Chōji, had known him longer, but the friendship he shared with Neji went deeper. He took hold of Neji's hand and glared at the slim fingers in the least threatening manner.

"Just promise me this; as long as you're alive, you will always come back. You'll find a way home." Shikamaru urged.

Neji was staring at their joined limbs, an emotion in his eyes Shikamaru couldn't read, but the older man didn't seem to mind, so Nara did not let go.

"I can't do that, Shikamaru," Neji said softly.

Shikamaru held his breath.

"Unless you'll make the promise to me, too," Hyūga added.

“I promise.” Shikamaru’s voice was stern, serious, his gaze unyielding.

“Then I promise, too.” Neji smiled.

Desire trembled into Shikamaru’s body watching his friend’s lips peel back in such a charming way. He wanted now more than ever to kiss Neji senseless.

"The likelihood of me dying in battle is much smaller than the chances of my clan killing me." Neji sighed.

Shikamaru looked at the exposed curse mark. “Things are still that bad?”

“They’re growing tired of my insubordination.” Neji shrugged. “I no longer live in the compound, that’s unheard of. I refuse to marry someone in the clan. The only thing keeping me out of too much trouble is continuing to serve the main house in addition to my usual duties. I imagine that’s only going to be enough for so long.”

"You won't marry a Hyūga? Even if it's someone of your choosing?" The information genuinely surprised Shikamaru, although despite his feelings for Neji he had never seen the man as the marrying type anyway.

“Never. I want nothing to do with continuing the bloodline or being trapped with someone who lives and breathes the Hyūga life.” Neji confirmed.

Shikamaru couldn’t fault Neji for that. “You think they’ll… try to kill you?”

“If the elders see it fit.” There was no point in denying it.

Shikamaru observed Neji, a swirl of feelings making his stomach do flip-flops, but the central thought he kept coming back to was kissing his best friend. If Neji hated him for it, he could blame his high strung concerns of loss, claim he was still recovering from the pale-eyed ninja's sudden return, and it meant nothing. But it would mean _everything_. Without permission from his brain, Shikamaru held the base of Neji's neck and the back of his head, weaving smoothly into silky locks. Neji bristled at first, but he did not budge.

There really was no backing out now, he couldn't simply hold Neji so suddenly and intimately then recline on the couch as if the touch never happened. And he _wanted_ this more than anything. Shikamaru sloped forward, still trying to calculate whether he ought to pull away up until the very second his lips met soft skin and Neji noticeably relaxed his posture. Not an ounce of regret welled in his stomach, he'd made the right decision. Shikamaru continued to press his lips for some time as he reflected on the mistake he had nearly made. When he finally leaned back, he eyed the curse seal he'd just kissed for a long while. He met Neji's curious gaze with unyielding determination.

"I won't let them," Shikamaru whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

The knock on his door made Shikamaru smile; it was already open, Neji could've just walked in and started talking if he wanted to. But Hyūga had better manners than anyone Shikamaru knew personally, so he expected nothing less. He waived Neji inside without looking up from the document he was scribbling away on.

“Are you busy?” Neji questioned, studying the piles of paperwork on Shikamaru’s desk.

“Nah, just troublesome reports.” Shikamaru dismissed. “Something on your mind?”

“Do you want to go out?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru stopped breathing just as his chest began to tighten. He finally glanced up at his roommate who looked like a fucking model although he was dressed in basic black slacks and a green shirt. Nara couldn’t recall ever seeing Neji in anything apart from Hyūga robes, jōnin garb, ANBU uniform, and sleeping clothes. Heat crept up the back of Shikamaru's neck and the tips of his ears burned.

“Out?” Shikamaru echoed hoping he didn’t sound too excited.

“Some of the ANBU squad suggested a few drinks since we all have a reprieve for a couple of days," Neji explained. "Sasuke and I are the only ones going right now; everyone is coming by after their debriefing. I thought you might like to join us."

He had almost stopped listening at the mention of Sasuke. Things between the two of them had gotten better on account of their mutual respect for Neji Hyūga, but the Uchiha brat was being as snarky as ever these days. Shikamaru was definitely _not_ up for a night of Sasuke’s shenanigans or crude commentary. Also, he didn’t think drinking in public was the safest idea, not with Neji nearby. He’d almost kissed Neji last night; they were already treading in murky water as far as Shikamaru was concerned.

“I’ll think about it. Maybe after I finish these reports.” Shikamaru replied.

It was probably wishful thinking, but Neji almost looked disappointed. Or maybe he just knew Shikamaru too well. The shadow ninja did not care for filing reports or completing paperwork; he was always eager for an excuse to procrastinate. No doubt Neji knew something was going on and Shikamaru was intentionally avoiding him, but there was no point in drawing attention to the matter just yet.

“Alright.” Neji nodded.

"You've already been assigned your next mission?" Shikamaru was grasping; he wasn't ready for their conversation to end.

“Hn. It’s in two days. An S-rank, of course.” Neji paused. “I’d feel better about going if you came with me.”

Shikamaru stared. Neji seemed uncharacteristically timid, or at the very least uncertain and for the life of him Shikamaru couldn't figure out why. Now that he thought about it, Shikamaru wasn't the only one who'd been behaving strangely the past week or so, though he still blamed what Hiashi had done to Neji's curse seal as the reason his roommate didn't seem himself. His fingers twitched thinking about the Hyūga mogul. Re-branding Neji may very well have been an annual event for Hiashi, but conducting the act in front of the Hokage was nothing more than a brazen display of power. Inviting Shikamaru solidified Hiashi's warning, daring the spiky-haired shinobi to interfere with family affairs again. Joining Neji on a mission probably wouldn’t be Shikamaru’s brightest move.

"If I asked for you personally, I believe they'd approve the request," Neji said.

Shikamaru didn't doubt that. Neji, despite the Hyūga clan's wishes, was an influential member of ANBU and he outranked many of their teammates. If the pale-eyed beauty so desired to take another operative with him, it would be granted. The question of _why_ Neji wanted Shikamaru to accompany him still hung in the air.

“Think about it, ok?” Neji appealed. “I have to go meet Sasuke. I’ll see you later.”

Shikamaru didn’t need to think about it. He wanted to go on the mission with Neji.

 

* * *

 

By the time Shikamaru showed up at the bar he hoped he'd arrived late enough that other ANBU members would've joined the scene, but to his utmost dismay that wasn't the case. He stood near the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets searching the room for Neji whom he found seated at a high-top table with none other than Sasuke. In his opinion, they were sitting too close for comfort, and the arm Sasuke had draped across the back of Neji's chair wasn't necessary. Gods, he still hated how good they looked together. If he didn't know any better, he'd guess they were on a date. Neji knocked back his drink in one gulp without a grimace— Neji drank? Shikamaru couldn't recall seeing more than a cup or two of saké in Hyūga's possession before.

Sasuke was so bold as to lean closer, invading the older man’s personal space by brushing back the curtain of brunette locks so he could speak in Neji’s ear. Whatever he said had Hyūga smiling, subtle, but still more expression than he liked to show in public. Neji’d hand had also disappeared beneath the table, presumably going to Sasuke’s leg. Peculiar. Shikamaru frowned and some manic part of him decided to stay positioned right where he stood unless they noticed him just to watch how things would unfold. Sasuke’s advances on Neji, as far as he knew, were reserved for Shikamaru’s presence. Uchiha enjoyed taunting the shadow ninja and went out of his way to make Shikamaru uncomfortable. This wasn’t the same, though. Sasuke and Neji were alone— there shouldn’t be a reason to flirt or make moves.

Unless Shikamaru’s genius brain had failed to calculate perhaps Sasuke _was_ interested in Hyūga. Nothing serious, a physical attraction at best, but Shikamaru hadn't considered that a possibility. As he watched Sasuke's devious smile spread and the comfortable air between them he had to second-guess himself. His brown eyes doubled in size when Sasuke planted a gentle kiss on Neji's shoulder. No, _no,_ it must've been a friendly kiss. Hadn't he himself kissed Neji's forehead just yesterday? Not a very good comparison since Shikamaru had feelings for the long-haired shinobi. His palms were exceptionally sweaty all of a sudden. A voice in the back of his head nagged him to go over, Neji had invited him out after all so if he wanted to make an appearance he should and put an end to whatever the ANBU partners were doing.

Just as he'd resolved to join his comrades, Neji burst out in sudden laughter at Sasuke's words, and although Uchiha's face was unusually expressionless, there was still a smirk in his eyes. Neji _never_ laughed with anyone else. When the three of them went on missions together Sasuke always tried his hardest to make Neji laugh just to irk Shikamaru; everyone knew being funny was the cloud gazer's unintentional best personality quirk. Hyūga would only chuckle now and again. Those thick, hardy, genuine laughs were for Shikamaru alone in their apartment. Or so he thought. Shikamaru's subconscious was begging him to pull himself together, to snap back to reality.

Neji reached for another drink and Sasuke intercepted by grabbing his hand. They shared a look which Shikamaru couldn't see very well from his position and the way Neji's hair spilled over his shoulder. He did, however, catch Sasuke's lips lingering on the back of Hyūga's hand. Before he could try to make sense of the raven's actions or come to grips with the notion that perhaps Sasuke was attempting a sincere effort at wooing Neji, Uchiha had the pale-eyed ninja by the chin and was leaning in and—

No. Shikamaru slipped out of the bar as quickly as he could without causing a commotion. He had seen _more_ than enough.

 

* * *

 

"You're going to have a headache if you drink any more," Sasuke warned.

Neji lifted the glass anyway and stared pointedly at the dark-haired man as he gulped it down. Sasuke clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze around the bar with little interest in the other patrons. Agreeing to meet with members of ANBU, in his opinion, had been an impulsive mistake. He felt uncomfortable enough around their teammates when they were in debriefings together. Joining them for a meal or drink wasn't of great interest, but since Neji was going in the end, he conceded. Ironically, they were still the only two at the bar after almost an hour of drinking alone together. Sasuke at the very least expected Shikamaru Nara to be here by now. The man followed Neji around like a lost puppy.

Sasuke's casual gaze happened to land on the entrance of the bar where the very man he'd just been thinking about was coming inside. Internally he grinned, but on the outside, he remained neutral. Ordinarily, Sasuke would flash a smirk or a wink in Shikamaru's direction then make an outlandish remark to Neji or put his hands on the Byakugan user just for a reaction. If Shikamaru didn't know he'd been spotted yet this could be Sasuke's opportunity to have some _real_ fun. He tilted his chair close to Neji and slipped his fingers into the silky locks obstructing his view.

"I think our waiter is too intimidated to come back over," Sasuke whispered.

Nonsense, he’d made it up on the fly, but what Shikamaru didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He could just imagine Nara squirming in place, brown eyes bulging to see Sasuke speaking in Neji’s ear. Hyūga merely snorted and smacked Uchiha’s thigh.

“Why are you always so cocky?” Neji asked.

“Hey, I didn’t specify it was me he was intimidated by.” Sasuke defended.

Neji rolled his eyes. “Our waiter has this entire section to take care of. He’ll be back.”

“Hopefully sooner than later.” Sasuke sighed as he traced the rim of his empty glass.

“Haven’t you already had enough?” Neji questioned.

Sasuke shrugged and kissed Neji's shoulder without explanation.

“Well, I can still see straight, so I guess not.” He mumbled.

Neji threw his head back suddenly and laughed, startling Sasuke from his daze. He raised a thin brow and waited patiently for Neji to calm down. The sound of Hyūga laughing was foreign to his ears, though not unpleasant. He'd been going for sarcasm more than humor, and it wasn't terribly funny in the first place. Perhaps Neji was drunker than he realized.

“What the hell was that?” Sasuke inquired.

"Sorry, sorry." Neji chuckled. "I remembered the last time Shikamaru, and I had saké together. He was convinced I had extra shōgi pieces on the board. He claimed he could still see straight, too."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Do you ever stop thinking about him?”

“I beg your pardon?” Neji bristled at the accusation.

"You talk about him all the time," Sasuke mumbled. "It's annoying."

“Tch. Troublesome Uchiha." Neji grumbled with an eye-roll.

Hyūga made to grab his glass but was stopped midway by Sasuke's sudden grasp of his hand. Puzzled, Neji's brows furrowed wondering what the hell had gotten into his friend tonight. The end of Sasuke's lip curled, his thumb brushing across the back of Neji's hand lightly.

"It's just us; you should be thinking about me."

The smooth line almost earned another bought of laughter from Neji, so he quickly kissed the older man’s hand as a distraction. Hyūga tensed up immediately.

"Sasuke, I think it's time to cut you off," Neji said.

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Sasuke teased with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

“You are drunk. You’re flirting with your best friend, Sasuke.” Neji tried to reason.

“I’m not even tipsy.” Sasuke rebutted.

“No?” Neji didn’t seem convinced. “I’m pretty sure the only version of you who would make moves on me is the drunk one.”

"I'm sober, Hyūga," Sasuke smirked, catching the tip of Neji's chin with his thumb. "Sober enough to do this."

Sasuke surged forward to kiss Neji. Neji cracked him square in the nose before their lips touched, the blow was so violent he heard a crunch, and several people around them looked over to see what was happening. Sasuke shouted in surprise and cupped both hands over his nose as he tipped his head back in case he started bleeding.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Neji demanded.

“Ow! Shit, Neji I think you broke my nose!” Sasuke complained as he dabbed a napkin to his nostrils.

“Serves you right. I told you, you’re drunk.” Neji insisted without an ounce of pity.

"I was just testing your reflexes; I don't want to kiss you," Sasuke grumbled.

“I know you don’t want to kiss me that’s why I punched you.” Hyūga crossed his arms over his chest.

“Did you have to hit so damn hard?” Sasuke asked, withdrawing the bloodied napkin from his nose.

Neji didn’t have the heart to tell him it was turning purple. “I went easy on you, Sas. Now what the hell was that really about?”

"I'm serious; I just wanted to see how good your reflexes are." Sasuke shrugged.

“Could’ve saved that for drills, you know, where we have _real_ reflex tests," Neji suggested.

Sasuke half chuckled half winced. "Alright, duly noted."

Neji rolled his eyes and snatched his glass off the table to down it all in one gulp. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid mind games. Neji blamed Uchiha’s strange behavior as the reason he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had been watching him.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru glared at his ceiling wishing the room would stop spinning, although he only had himself to blame after downing so many bottles of saké in such a short amount of time knowing good and well that he had a low tolerance. Though, if he believed he could get out of bed without toppling over he'd probably venture to the kitchen and retrieve another bottle. Shikamaru _knew_ he was reacting poorly, he _knew_ drinking himself dizzy was irresponsible, but Gods it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from slugging Sasuke the next time they saw one another. He hoped they never did. The rat bastard had played a game with Shikamaru from the very beginning, constantly goading the shadow wielder and taunting him about Neji. In the end, Sasuke proved that he could have anyone he wanted. Shikamaru cursed himself for ever challenging Uchiha. He'd known better; he knew whatever or whoever Sasuke wanted he would get, that's just the way things worked. Nara had hopelessly counted on Neji being above the prodigy's charms, had expected Hyūga had better standards. Oh, boy was he wrong. He vaguely registered the front door opening and someone stumbling inside.

“Uchiha, take your hands off of me.”

“We both know that’s a bad idea.” Sasuke sounded out of breath.

“I’ll kick your ass, Sasuke.”

“No, you won’t.”

Even in his room, Shikamaru could hear the smirk in the cocky bastard’s voice and the slur in Neji’s. They were drunk. At the very least his roommate was. He groaned and yanked a pillow atop his head hoping to drown them out. He was _not_ prepared to hear them seal the deal if that's what they'd come home to do. And why wouldn't they? The pair was apparently attracted to one another, had kissed earlier in the evening and now at least one of them was drunk, what better time to lose inhibitions.

“—my bed.” Shikamaru heard the end of.

“The sofa is fine.” Sasuke husked.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Neji hiccuped.

“Neji, I can’t hold on much longer. The couch is right here, don’t be stubborn.”

The _nerve_ of Sasuke, insisting they do it on the couch— Shikamaru’s couch too at that! The rest of the conversation was a muffled swish to Shikamaru, his mind in too much of a haze to understand what he heard, not that he wanted any details. He did hear a thud, lots of grunting, clothes shuffling and a few gasps.

“Fuck, Neji!”

Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to go deaf. He finally heard Neji's bedroom door close, and his heart sank. He knew he should leave, get out of the apartment before sounds he did not wish to acknowledge flooded his thoughts. A sick, sadistic, torturous part of told him to stay, that he deserved to put up with hearing Sasuke romping around with Neji. It was punishment for falling for Neji, a man desired by men and women, a Hyūga legend, a hero. Of course, his roommate would be drawn to a charmer like Sasuke fucking Uchiha. And to be fair, Shikamaru had been pussyfooting around his feelings going hot and cold with Neji for months now; he couldn't blame the brunette for being insensitive to sentiments the Hyūga knew nothing about.

The apartment was surprisingly quiet. He wondered if Sasuke was terrible at sex. Finally, the _one_ thing that didn't come naturally to Uchiha. Shikamaru laughed in spite of himself. Impossible. They were probably keeping quiet for his benefit, plus his ears were still ringing with the slosh of alcohol. He hoped sleep would claim him soon.

 

* * *

 

Neji crashed backward against the apartment door and would've fallen flat on his ass had Sasuke not swooped in and caught him. The Hyūga laughed quietly, his lids drooping as a further indication he was utterly wasted. Sasuke heaved a deep sigh and frowned. To think Neji had tried to convince him he could make it home on his own, that he absolutely was _not_ drunk. Right, that's why whenever Sasuke let go of Neji's forearm the long-haired ninja swayed to one side. Once they reached the apartment complex, Neji'd gotten his second wind and ran up the stairs with surprising grace and speed Sasuke couldn't match. Fortunately, he'd gotten to the top of the steps just as Neji's balance gave out.

“Wow, Sasuke. You can’t even stand up straight.” Neji slurred.

“You moron, I’m holding _you_ up not the other way around.” Sasuke breathed.

“Mn if you say so.” Neji shrugged and wrinkled his nose. “Well, I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Give me the keys, Hyūga.” He demanded.

“Shhhhh!” Neji shushed.

“Neji you—”

“Hush!” Neji whispered, slapping an index finger across Sasuke’s lips. “You’re going to wake Shikamaru.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and decided he would never let Neji have another drop of alcohol if he could help it. He sighed, pushed Neji's hand away and fished in his friend's pocket for the keys. He meant to open the door just enough to wedge his foot in, but Neji's full weight slackened, the door flew open, and Hyūga went with it. Fighting his own buzzed daze, Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrists barely stopping the ninja from hitting the floor.

“Uchiha, take your hands off of me.” Neji groaned.

“We both know that’s a bad idea.” Sasuke rasped still catching his breath from the marathon he’d ran chasing Neji upstairs.

“I’ll kick your ass, Sasuke.” Neji’s empty threat meant nothing, especially when he’d finally given in and looped an arm around Sasuke’s neck to steady himself.

Sasuke grinned, slightly amused by the stoic shinobi’s inebriated state. “No, you won’t.”

He straightened them both up and kicked the door shut before guiding Neji over to the couch. Sasuke made sure to lock the door and hide Neji’s keys just in case. For the moment the fight left in Neji had subsided enough for Sasuke to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen and aspirin out of the bathroom. When he returned to the living room, Neji was slouched on the couch looking very out of his element and probably frustrated with himself for getting drunk.

"Come on, you need to get in bed, and I don't have the strength to do all of the work." Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Neji asked.

“The couch.” Sasuke knew there was no point in saying he’d go home, Neji would protest and truthfully his body was starting to shut down.

“No,” Neji frowned, pulling at his arm to tug Sasuke closer. “That’s dumb. Sleep in my bed.”

Sasuke gasped as he lost his footing but caught himself on the arm of the couch. “The sofa is fine.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Neji hiccuped.

“Neji, I can’t hold on much longer.” Sasuke groaned as he pinched his nose, his headache setting in much faster than usual. “The couch is right here, don’t be stubborn.”

Neji collapsed boneless across the couch taking up as much of it as he possibly could and shook his head defiantly. Sasuke did not have the patience nor the frame of mind to yank Neji up and drag the man to his bedroom. He sighed, defeated and disappeared to find Hyūga’s sleep clothes. He knelt beside Neji upon return to gather up the sloppy spill of long brown locks in a loose ponytail. Neji scrunched his whole face and looked Sasuke in the eye as he folded his lips in. Fearing Neji was about to be ill, Sasuke took a step back.

“You alright?” He asked.

Neji nodded, grunted then gasped in discomfort, but gave no verbal response.

“Do you want help getting changed?” Sasuke offered.

Neji shook his head and closed his eyes. Sasuke sighed and placed a hand on his friend’s back planning to get up, except his touch must have startled Neji because the gentle fist ninja jumped suddenly, clocking Uchiha in his nose.

“Fuck, Neji!” Sasuke hissed, staggering back with his forearm braced to his nose.

“I’m sorry!” Neji apologized.

“It’s alright that’s what I get for standing too close. You already warned me about touches.” Sasuke tried to lighten the air to ease the look of guilt on Neji’s face.

“Should I… get an ice pack?” Neji offered.

Sasuke snorted. “Neji, I have a feeling you don’t even know where to find an ice pack right now. I’m going to bed, goodnight.”

Neji huffed to himself as he rested on his arms. Obviously, the ice pack was under the sink. Or was it in the oven? His brow furrowed giving the matter some thought for a while before he deemed it too troublesome and closed his eyes. The pressure building between his eyebrows and across his forehead was blinding. He hoped sleep would come for him sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the breaks in the chapter show things from Shikamaru's point of view and then shows what was actually happening. I hope that was clear.. this was a fun chappie to write. Misunderstandings are the best :)


	15. Chapter 15

So far, Shikamaru hadn’t heard any movement which probably meant the pair of ANBU were still in bed. Good. If he saw Sasuke's triumphant expression first thing in the morning, he'd knock Uchiha into next week for sure. He'd been holding off getting up to pee for about an hour while waiting for noise or any indication that either male was awake. So far so good. Shikamaru rolled out of bed and stumbled to his door, cursing low under his breath. He'd almost forgotten how much alcohol he'd consumed last night. Carefully he opened the door, poked his head out, and instantly frowned when he spotted Neji sprawled on the couch. Had they done it in the living room after all? And where the hell was Sasuke?

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stomped to the bathroom. The bastard had probably taken what he wanted from Neji and left. Big surprise. That was precisely the kind of behavior Shikamaru expected from Sasuke, regardless of the fact that the two were supposedly close friends. It didn't matter how much the Uchiha had changed or grown or become a better person; he would always be a self-entitled brat. The idea of Sasuke putting his hands on Neji made Shikamaru's whole chest ache, but thinking of Hyūga waking up alone irritated the better part of his nerves. The least Sasuke could do was stick around for the aftermath. Nara would never have done anything like that to Neji. Shikamaru exhaled a breath of relief as he peed and hung his head back silently begging the burn at the back of his neck to go away. He'd probably slept wrong for it to be hurting this bad already.

When he returned to the living room Neji was blinking sleepiness from his eyes and Shikamaru cursed himself for flushing the toilet; he knew how light a sleeper his roommate was. Neji appeared extremely confused and wide-eyed probably trying to place what had happened the night before and why he was on the couch. His expression softened the minute he saw Shikamaru. The shadow user ignored the way his heart leaped.

“There you are.” Neji breathed a subtle smile of relief.

"Here I am," Shikamaru said bitterly.

“You didn’t come out last night.” Neji rasped hoarsely.

“Stayed busy.” Shikamaru lied.

Neji didn’t believe him, but he was a good enough friend not to push. Hyūga gave a nod and decided not to meet Shikamaru's eyes as he made a vain attempt at pulling himself up. Apparently, his limbs were still jello after everything he’d had at the bar. Tired of their silence, Shikamaru turned back into his bedroom to put on proper clothes and left Neji to wonder what was going on. As if the man didn’t know. He could hear Neji grunting quietly on the couch, still trying to sit up no doubt. Sasuke must have been pretty rough to leave Hyūga in such a condition.

The thought burned inside Shikamaru, yet he ignored it as he reemerged from the room and rushed into the kitchen. He could feel opal eyes studying his every move as he prepared tea, he didn't dare acknowledge Hyūga. Neji lowered his eyes and stared at his lap instead, doing his best to analyze the past few days and figure out what had caused this odd tension between them. Shikamaru stared at the back of Neji’s head as the tea steeped. His behavior was not fair to Neji nor their friendship. He had promised himself if and when he made a move, and the elder didn't feel the same it would never change their relationship. Regardless of what he felt for Hyūga, he was still Shikamaru's best friend and of invaluable importance to him. Shikamaru closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three.

“Do you want tea?”

Neji turned his head a fraction to inspect his friend. Shikamaru had tried to sound casual, but it came out uneven and strained. Neji did not look at Shikamaru, he averted his eyes and plastered on an unreadable, minuscule smile.

“No, thank you.” He rejected.

 _Shit_. Now Shikamaru had gone and done it. Neji was behaving just as uncomfortable— or maybe he was submitting control of the situation to Shikamaru. Usually, Neji would tell Shikamaru not to trouble himself, and Shikamaru would always, _always_ reply that he was no trouble. Nara exhaled slowly, grabbed his mug of tea and hesitantly joined Neji on the couch. He sipped wordlessly, stealing glances at Neji now and then. Shikamaru frowned when he realized Hyūga had developed a fascination with the floor. _Fuck,_ he really had messed up if Neji couldn't even look at him. Maybe the pale-eyed shinobi figured out that Shikamaru had heard him and Sasuke last night, perhaps he felt awkward about it.

"Neji," Shikamaru started, instantly losing his breath when Neji finally looked at him. "About the mission, you're going on… I've got some things to handle here. I don’t think I can take on another assignment.”

No expression, emotion or feeling of any sort passed through Neji's eyes nor did he break eye contact as his desolate mask hardened his features. Shikamaru stiffened, and a chill rolled up his spine. Hyūga was not glaring by any means; in fact, he was impassively calm. It destroyed Shikamaru to know he'd been the one to force Neji to clam up, that he'd effectively undone all of their progress and pushed the Hyūga into a defensive state. He registered this as the first time he'd been on the receiving end of Neji's detached wall, and it shook every fiber of his being.

"I understand, Shikamaru," Neji said in a voice, so monotone Shikamaru didn't recognize him at all. “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah… next time.” Shikamaru mumbled.

What could he do now? The last thing Shikamaru ever wanted was to hurt Neji, but that’s exactly what he would do if he didn’t get some space. He needed time to gather his thoughts and start acting like a responsible adult. So _what_ if Neji and Sasuke slept together, that shouldn’t change their friendship. Shikamaru’s feelings were his own problem, not Neji’s and he had no business taking his frustration out on the Byakugan user. Even though he knew that he still couldn't stop himself from feeling uneasy in Neji's presence, an issue which he understood could be solved with distance. It went against his gut feeling, though, the one telling him to do anything in his power to rip off that stoic mask, do whatever it took to banish that look from Neji's face. The bedroom door opened to reveal Sasuke in his nearly-naked glory, donning only his boxers. Sasuke looked between the two of them with a curious gaze and small smirk. When Shikamaru caught his eye, he offered a wink. Shikamaru set his mug of tea on the coffee table and left the apartment— it was the only way he’d stop himself from beating Sasuke into a mangled pulp.

Sasuke frowned. “What just happened?”

"I told you last night that you were wrong about him," Neji spoke quietly.

Except Sasuke knew for a fact that he _wasn’t_ wrong and Shikamaru _did_ have feelings for Neji; so if Neji expressed his own sentiments what the hell had gone wrong? Uchiha sighed deeply. He really didn’t want to hunt Nara down and find out what was going on, but the man wasn’t giving him much of a choice. How troublesome.


	16. Chapter 16

“Oy, Shikamaru!”

Unbelievable. He was not even two hours into cloud gazing, and someone had already managed to find his location. Not like Shikamaru had many places he went on his own, but he figured the only people who would think to go looking for him anywhere other than his apartment were the very same individuals he'd just walked out on. He closed his eyes and remained perfectly still in hopes the loud blonde would take the hint and disappear.

“Hey!” Naruto shouted. “What are ya, deaf?!”

“Naruto,” Shikamaru groaned in irritation. “Why are you here?”

“What kind of greeting is that? Geez, you sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Naruto mumbled.

The orange-clad ninja flopped down beside Shikamaru with an exaggerated sigh and propped himself against a boulder, fixing his blue eyes to the clear sky. Shikamaru spared his comrade a glance waiting to hear what had brought Naruto out here in the first place. It took so long for Naruto to speak up, Shikamaru thought he might've fallen asleep.

"Sasuke sent me to find you and cheer you up," Naruto announced.

Shikamaru ripped blades of grass up unintentionally when he balled his fists. “Sasuke can eat my ass.”

Naruto cackled, throwing his whole body into the laugh; legs flailing, head tossed back and his mouth wide open like it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Honestly, how Naruto could be so bright-eyed and animated all the time Shikamaru didn't understand. He was exhausted just watching the blonde.

“You’re alright, Shikamaru.” Naruto slapped Shikamaru’s shoulder. “My kind of guy!”

“The nerve of that impudent prick,"  Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

Who the hell did Sasuke think he was? He'd already banged Neji, had an opportunity to wink at Shikamaru about it this morning, and now he had Naruto harassing the shadow wielder? Shikamaru had half a mind to track down Uchiha and rip out those perfectly white teeth with his bare hands.

“Did you and Neji fight?”

“What?” Shikamaru frowned. “No.”

Naruto shrugged. “Sasuke said you did.”

“Sasuke has a bad habit of assuming things.” Shikamaru found it more and more difficult to tame the irritation sinking in his stomach.

“He said you’re mad at Neji.” Naruto looked at Shikamaru, his mouth lopsided.

Shikamaru sighed and shut his eyes. “I am not mad at Neji, Naruto. Nothing like that happened.”

"That's a good thing. I'm not sure why Sasuke said you were mad at him, though. I can't even imagine your lazy ass getting into an argument with anyone!" Naruto chirped.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru cracked an eye open. “Are you trying to insult me?”

“Not at all! You like living with, Neji right?” Naruto cocked his head and bore an uncanny resemblance to a woodland creature in Shikamaru’s opinion. “He seems weird.”

“Neji is not weird.” Shikamaru hated himself for smiling. “We’re similar so living together is not troublesome.”

"Sasuke said I shouldn't poke fun at Neji in front of you or you might be pissed," Naruto revealed.

“Well, it seems that Sasuke is right about one thing at least.” Shikamaru drawled.

“He told me before they left not to bug you too much and that I should look for you later.” Naruto flashed a winning smile. “But I couldn’t resist the urge to brighten your day!”

“They left?” Shikamaru stared at the blonde man.

“Uh, yeah. He and Neji and about six others were sent away on an emergency mission.” Naruto explained.

“That mission isn’t supposed to deploy for another two days.” Never mind the fact that Shikamaru should’ve been _on_ that assignment as well instead of moping in the grass.

“Something happened, I forget what Sasuke said I was only half listening, but they had to leave right away.”

“Hn.” Shikamaru hummed.

That might actually be for the best. Shikamaru would get some time alone without having to avoid the apartment, and he wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Sasuke. Yes, he managed to convince himself that this was terrific news. He could resolve his feelings by then. A foolishly naïve part of him wanted to believe with Neji gone he had time to think things over, move past what happened and could stop thinking of his best friend romantically. It was a lie. He knew the minute Neji walked through the door he would feel just as strongly, just as attracted. It didn't matter that Sasuke had defiled Neji. It didn't matter that the brunette would never see him in that light. Shikamaru was awkward and tight-lipped; he'd made no indication he felt more for Neji than friendship. Maybe that was his downfall.

“So, what happened?” Naruto asked.

“What?” Shikamaru returned.

Naruto slanted his eyes like the question were obvious enough already. “What happened to make you ignore Neji?”

“I am not ignoring him. Haven’t you ever needed space before?” Shikamaru questioned.

“Nah, I was always alone growing up.” Naruto smiled despite the bitterness of the news. “I like being around people.”

“Of course you do.” Shikamaru sighed.

“You know it’s kinda strange seeing you by yourself," Naruto commented as he gave his chin a thoughtful stroke.

“What the hell does _that_ mean?” Shikamaru snapped.

“I mean you and Neji are pretty inseparable. Some of the squad jokes that you’ve manipulated Neji into being your shadow!” Naruto grinned.

“People really say that?” Shikamaru sounded suspicious.

“You two are _everywhere_ together. I go to the store, bam there you both are buying eggs. I look for Neji while he’s training, hey there’s Shikamaru taking a nap on the lawn. I come to find you at the tea shop playing shōgi, well what do you know Neji is with you!” Naruto laughed at nothing in particular; he was just in a good mood. “You even go to my ramen shop together!”

"You know, just because you are there every single day, it doesn't make it _your_ ramen shop.” Shikamaru deflected. “Like I said, we are similar.”

“What changed?” Naruto asked.

Shikamaru considered his answer for a moment. Had anything changed? Just his troublesome feelings, although not so deep down his subconscious told him he’d had those for longer than he realized. Hell, it seemed like even Asuma knew there was something blossoming between them before Shikamaru’s brilliant mind caught on. The way he felt about Neji as a person though was exactly the same. Hyūga was not troublesome, he was intelligent, quiet most of the time and understood Shikamaru inside out.

“Nothing,” Shikamaru said suddenly, his lips spreading wide. “Nothing has changed.”

Naruto tipped his head again and peered at Shikamaru obviously confused. “Okay, you’re _both_ weirdos.”

“Very much so.” Shikamaru accepted.

He decided that once Neji came back home he would apologize for his actions, explain he'd been under too much stress and didn't know how to handle it, so he'd ended up lashing out. Hyūga would know it wasn't true, but it would be good enough because Neji didn't ask troublesome questions unless they were important. Shikamaru could handle the rest somehow. Being with Neji as his friend was far more valuable. He would also beg forgiveness for pushing Neji away which of course the lilac eyed ninja would want to hear nothing of. Picturing the way Neji had looked at him and the indifference in his voice crushed Shikamaru's soul. He never wanted to be responsible for that again.

“Naruto, have you ever been in love?” Shikamaru asked quietly, almost hoping Naruto wouldn’t hear.

“Eh? No way. I mean I’ve liked people before, but I’m saving for my love for someone amazing!” Naruto flashed a peace sign. “Someone worthy of a Hokage!”

“Right…” Shikamaru snorted.

“Please don’t tell me you’re in love with Sasuke.” Naruto almost whined.

“In his dreams.” Shikamaru dismissed.

“Good. Between you and I, Shikamaru, I’m pretty sure he’s getting too cozy with those birds. If ya know what I mean.” Naruto whispered as if anyone else were around to hear the ridiculous claim.

“Naruto, you’re an idiot.” Nara decided. “How long is the mission projected to be anyway?”

Naruto glazed over the insult and continued to beam. “I believe three days.”

Perfect. Shikamaru would be himself again before three days were up. He could tidy up the apartment, cook Neji’s favorite meal and practice apologizing until his roommate returned. Everything would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing was alright.

Three days turned in to three weeks, and still, nothing had been heard from Neji or any of his teammates. Someone among the higher-ups knew enough about Shikamaru to understand they had to keep him busy to stop him from sanctioning his own recon mission, so he was given non-stop assignments. The first week flew by and Shikamaru thought nothing of it, missions ran long sometimes plus an ample amount of shinobi had been sent on the field together, so he saw no reason for concern. Until he arrived at the Academy to receive his duties and caught Tsunade whispering privately with Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. When she spotted Shikamaru, she made sure to drop her voice lower and eventually urged the group to follow her to her office. Probably not a good sign.

Once the second week rolled around Shikamaru began to get a familiar itch, the one which always overcame him when he went too long without seeing his long-haired roommate. This time, though, there was guilt mixed in with the scenarios racing through his mind. Neji had asked him to be there, had told Shikamaru he would feel better if they went together. Shikamaru turned it down on a whim. It was seventeen days since Neji departed from Konoha when a body was recovered from the field. Shikamaru didn’t know the woman personally, but he recognized her from ANBU and knew she had been part of the emergency team Neji went out with.

Shikamaru stopped being useful from that point forward. Tsunade was forced to provide him a mandatory leave of absence when the shadow ninja had nearly died on a simple retrieval scouting. She reprimanded him thoroughly and expressed how disappointed she was, but Shikamaru did not care. After that, he never left the apartment again. He couldn't take facing his friends and comrades; they would all want to ask how he was doing, if he was holding up alright. Shikamaru had already lost so much yet found solace with Neji Hyūga and to think that his best friend was at risk of being torn away from him too had left the shinobi a shadow of his former self.

Chōji stopped by twice with food which Shikamaru never touched. He had no appetite. A few others came and went, but none were ever let inside. Not even Naruto who considered Sasuke his best friend and probably found himself in a similar boat. Shikamaru felt guilty for not being able to offer comfort to the blonde. From outside his front door, he heard people asking if he was alright or telling him they understood what he was going through. No, they did not. He was madly in love with Neji, a thought he didn't like to linger on, but it was true none the less. They hadn't parted on bad terms, but the air between them was different last time they were together. Shikamaru had been a perfect ass, and now he might never get to see Hyūga again.

On the twenty-third day of Neji’s absence there came a soft knock at the door, the polar opposite of the desperate rasps he’d grown used to. It made him curious enough to take a peek through the peephole. He was stunned to see Hinata Hyūga standing in the hallway glancing around nervously. Against his better judgment, Shikamaru opened the door and peered at her. She looked nothing like Neji, not to Shikamaru anyway. People were always comparing their likeness yet all he could see were their distinct differences.

“I’m worried, too.” She conveyed after Shikamaru had let her inside.

He crossed his arms over his chest and studied the woman skeptically. Why was she here? Another spy for the Hyūga clan? Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched against the wall just beside the door regarding her with mild interest.

“Why?” Shikamaru questioned.

“H-He’s my cousin.” She stammered.

Funny how fast she could pull family ties as if that made them close as if that warranted her coming to their apartment where she had not been once since they’d moved in. Shikamaru wondered if she knew what the clan had done to Neji after joining ANBU. If she did know, he was sure she’d never stand up for Neji. That was not the sort of person she was and to be fair Neji wouldn’t want her intervening on his behalf.

“My father…” She paused to fidget. “He has been meeting with Lord Hokage frequently.”

Shikamaru’s pulse sped just as his heart dropped causing an unusual buzz of emptiness to prickle at his skin. Hiashi Hyūga. The tactician had his suspicions that the urgent mission may have been orchestrated by the clan, mainly when the assignment bumped up in priority out of the blue. He convinced himself he was just paranoid, Hiashi would not involve so many innocent lives just to torture his nephew, right?

“Why are you telling me this?” Shikamaru asked, frowning lightly.

“Be… because father told the elders about you.” Hinata took a deep breath and steadied her voice. “He didn’t like your meddling.”

“Then he _is_ the one who rigged Neji's missions," Shikamaru stated.

Hinata seemed conflicted as if she wanted to nod but knew she should not so she merely shifted her gaze. “You are a good friend, Shikamaru. No... nobody has ever defended Neji before.”

“Including you, right?”

Gods, he couldn’t stand the sound of himself being so confrontational and needlessly nasty to the woman. She’d come with good intentions, to enlighten Shikamaru there may be more going on beneath the surface than he realized and still his resentment for the clan and the hell they’d put Neji through managed to seep out.

"That's right," Hinata shamefully admitted as she clasped her hands in front of herself. "Neji is lucky to have you."

“Hinata, I harbor no ill-will towards you personally. However, your family inspires anger in me that nothing else is capable of. I _hate_ the Hyūga clan.” Shikamaru almost felt bad when she winced. “I appreciate your candor, but please don’t come here again.”

She took the remark surprisingly well. He half expected the sensitive woman to be in tears. She gave a slight bow then made her leave. Shikamaru frowned; she'd been smiling on the way out which was far beyond bizarre. Perhaps she'd been seeking closure in her own way or something more. If Shikamaru misjudged and she'd honestly been there to collect intel he hoped she would report directly to her father. He hoped Hiashi Hyūga had the audacity to show up in person because Shikamaru was ready to tear the man to pieces. Shikamaru pressed himself into the wall and slid down to the floor with a long, deep sigh.

“Where are you, Nej?” He whispered aloud.


	18. Chapter 18

 

> _“My father would have liked you.”_
> 
> _Shikamaru was leaning against an oak tree with his arms folded over his chest watching Neji who sat at the end of the river naked from the waist up and was currently untangling knots from his hair. Hyūga paused his ministrations to cast his opal eyes at Shikamaru, skimming over the younger man inquisitively._
> 
> _“Oh?” Neji spoke as his brow raised._
> 
> _Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”_
> 
> _“And why is that?” Neji prompted._
> 
> _“You’re a lot like me.” Shikamaru shrugged. “Except not lazy.”_
> 
> _“Hn. That’s all it takes to impress your father, hm?”_
> 
> _He hadn't given much thought to the specifics of why his father would like Neji; he just had a feeling the late Nara would. Partially because Shikamaru himself enjoyed Neji's company, but also his friend was the opposite of troublesome which Shikaku would appreciate. Something about the long-haired ninja made Shikamaru think about his father often, especially if they were playing shōgi together. In general, the opinion of Hyūga clan members was not favorable to almost everyone in the village, his father included. Once Shikamaru got to know Neji better and was exposed to his sarcastic sense of humor though, he wished he'd done so much sooner. His father was gone now, so it was a moot point yet he felt the need to let Neji know. Shikaku would have liked Neji very much._
> 
> _“So, Shikamaru,” Neji’s lips were quirked in a mischievous smile. “Am I to understand that you think of me as someone to take home to your parents?”_
> 
> _That was it, the part of Neji that Shikamaru found incredibly refreshing._
> 
> _“Just my old man. Ma is difficult.” Shikamaru corrected._
> 
> _“You don’t think she’d like me?” Neji sounded genuinely interested in the answer._
> 
> _"Ma doesn't like anybody. You're too polite anyway; she's used to the terrible Nara men." Shikamaru elaborated._
> 
> _Neji snorted. Shikamaru continued to watch his friend as he dipped his hands in the water and scooped some out to use in his matted locks. Somehow even with debris and tangles the brown mane still appeared immaculate. Shikamaru thought about what Neji’s father might have been like if he’d lived, how Neji would’ve turned out. He didn’t plan on telling his roommate anytime soon because he valued his life, but Shikamaru thought Hizashi’s death in a weird way saved Neji’s life. Yes, he had been exposed to hellacious torture amplified simply because he was Hiashi’s nephew. And yes, losing his father had probably been the most devastating to happen to Neji._
> 
> _The way Shikamaru saw it though, all the rebellion and loathing Neji felt for the Hyūga clan spurred as a direct result of his father’s passing. Had Hizashi lived on he would have very well raised Neji to be nothing more than a servant to the main house. Things would’ve happened to Hyūga that Shikamaru did not dare explore the possibilities of. They may not be sitting here together._
> 
> _“Aren’t you going to wash your clothes?” Neji asked._
> 
> _Shikamaru looked down at the dirt, and blood spattered of his uniform, his nose wrinkled._
> 
> _“It’s so troublesome.” He complained, though his feet were already moving to the river._
> 
> _“Clean your shirt at the very least. You don’t want to have to smell the dirt.” Neji coaxed._
> 
> _“Really, Hyūga?” Shikamaru began, continuing after he’d lifted his shirt off. “Your biggest concern is the smell of dirt instead of blood?”_
> 
> _Neji’s gaze held an odd intensity for a few moments before those moonstone orbs drifted away from Shikamaru’s body and he offered a shrug. “Blood smells of iron, like our weapons. It doesn’t bother me.”_
> 
> _“You’re so strange sometimes.”_
> 
> _Shikamaru planned to dunk his shirt in the water, but instead, he yelped and went head first into the river after a helpful shove from Neji. He supposed he deserved it and if nothing else he didn't mind getting a little wet just to hear Hyūga's soothing laugh ringing in the air._

The apartment vibrated as someone beat on Shikamaru’s door for nearly a minute straight. He snapped bleary brown eyes around the room searching for his clock to check the time. Not even four in the morning. Whoever it was could burn in hell for all he cared, he needed to sleep. It was the only way he could see Neji’s face anymore. He’d hoped that if he tugged a pillow over his head and ignored the intruder, they would just disappear. Unfortunately, the pounding resumed, louder this time and rattled the walls enough Shikamaru feared they might actually break the door down. He stomped out of his room to the door and yanked it open expecting to see one of his friends. Instead, he was met with the sight of Kakashi Hatake.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned for you," Kakashi said.

“What happened?” Shikamaru was already tugging his sandals on. “Where is he?”

Kakashi shook his head and beckoned for Shikamaru to follow. “Neji isn’t back yet. We found Sasuke, though.”

“What happened?” Shikamaru repeated.

"The details are fuzzy. Sasuke is in critical condition, horrible shape. We had to drag him back to the village kicking and screaming." Kakashi didn't sigh, but it sounded like he wanted to. "Found another dead body, haven't identified her yet."

The only relief Shikamaru received from those words was that the body belonged to a woman and therefore could not possibly be Neji. Sasuke would have to do for now. If anyone knew where Neji was it would be the Uchiha. Shikamaru didn’t know what to expect when they arrived at the hospital, Kakashi’s description of Sasuke’s condition left a lot to be desired. Nothing could have prepared Nara for Uchiha’s disfigured form. He held his breath as he skimmed the raven’s body and various machines surrounding Sasuke’s bedside.

“Nara,” Tsunade greeted sternly. “You and Sasuke will work together to find the rest of the squad members who are still missing.”

“Sasuke?” Shikamaru flicked his eyes to said man. “He’s in no position to leave the hospital.”

“And you are not in one to question my orders. Uchiha is the only survivor we’ve located thus far. He can take you back to the scene.” Tsunade stated.

"It could take weeks for him to be stable enough to travel," Shikamaru argued.

“You need this, Shikamaru. You are dangerously close to losing your rank and being demoted. Sasuke will join you when I say he’s ready. Do I make myself clear?” Tsunade snapped.

Shikamaru mirrored her glare but did not dare to test her any further; he knew when to fold.

"Yeah, I get it," Shikamaru muttered.

"I know Neji is your friend, and you are very close, but you are a ninja, Shikamaru Nara. Don't ever forget that duty comes first; the village comes first." Tsunade reminded him.

“Why are you sending me?”

Hinata already revealed to Shikamaru that her father had been meeting with Tsunade for some time although the details of those meetings were yet to be uncovered. Regardless, with Neji still not back and Sasuke's near death experience Shikamaru could not help but be suspicious as to what motivation Tsunade had to send him in the field. And with a man so battered.

"Your tactical skills are unrivaled. I fear you'll  need them if there's going to be any success in retrieving your comrades." Tsunade paused and gave him a considerate stare. "I know you will go anyway; it's better if I assign you and avoid the hassle."

“…I see.” Shikamaru nodded.

“Uchiha, since I can’t trust you to stay put you will be under surveillance. I’ve already given very clear directives— you step one foot out of this room again, and we will use whatever force is necessary to make you stop." Tsunade delivered as her final word then stormed out of the room with Kakashi.

Either Kakashi hadn't known the whole story or intentionally left details out; no one had mentioned to Shikamaru that Sasuke was already a flight risk. How that was possible Shikamaru couldn't imagine since the ghastly pale ninja's legs were both in casts, not to mention Sasuke's left arm was bent in a way limbs should never be twisted. He did not have time for waiting around. Two ninjas dead and one not much better off did not kindle much hope in Shikamaru.

“Can you speak at all?” Shikamaru inquired, his voice low and very unsteady.

Sasuke hadn’t taken his eyes off the ceiling since Shikamaru entered the room although he did frown at the question. Considering the tube stuffed down Sasuke's throat and the oxygen mask over his mouth the answer was probably a resounding no, or if Uchiha could talk, then it would be very little and incredibly strained. Good.

“Then you can just nod. Was Neji alive the last time you saw him?” Shikamaru asked.

Again, he received no answer, neither verbal nor physical. Shikamaru had run out of patience weeks ago.

“I don’t need your help, Sasuke. Understand that all that matters to me is finding Neji and bringing him home.” Shikamaru growled.

Sasuke finally met his gaze and Shikamaru would have sworn the raven-haired ninja had tears dotting the corners of his eyes. They stared one another down for what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes. Shikamaru listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor which was increasing in pace as was the rise and fall of Sasuke’s chest. He did _not_ have time for this. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stormed across the room until Sasuke half lunged out of bed and snatched his wrist, jerking Nara backward with a sturdy grip. The shadow wielder tried to yank away, but Sasuke only held tighter as he knocked the oxygen mask away with his free hand.

"Do... not... make no mistake," Sasuke panted around the tube in his mouth. "Of thinking you are the _only_ person who cares about Neji.”

Until that moment Shikamaru believed that what transpired between Sasuke and Neji was purely physical, two attractive young men caught up in a raunchy fling. But the distraught expression etched into Uchiha's features, the pain in his voice, the bone-crushing manner in which he held Shikamaru still planted a new idea. _Love_. Somehow the shadow wielder became so caught up in his own obsession with Neji he'd stopped paying attention to the signs in front of him, maybe even stopped paying attention to Hyūga entirely apart from the things he wanted to see.

Gods how many times had he watched Sasuke press his fingertips to Neji's forehead? How often did a sentence begin with Sasuke's name or whereabouts? The teasing from Uchiha may have been nothing more than lighthearted distractions meant to throw Shikamaru off course, and oh boy had it worked. He could not possibly get in between them if there were feelings of love. Sending Naruto, which Shikamaru initially figured was Sasuke's cocky way of having the last word, seemed now to be a peace offering, a subtle way to ease the tension.

“I’m sorry,” Shikamaru whispered. “You’re right. When Tsunade clears you… we will work together as instructed.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sleep betrayed Shikamaru by evading him entirely for the next five days. He'd already been getting very little rest since the ANBU team went missing, but now with Sasuke home and the notion that Neji was dead became a reality for Shikamaru, sleep was impossible. He busied himself around the apartment; the place had never been cleaner. When— not if— Neji came home he would surely be proud of the lazy shadow ninja for mustering up the motivation to make the place spotless. No one visited Shikamaru anymore probably with orders from Tsunade or having thought the better of it since he was spiraling out of control. The only person who could pull him back from the edge now wasn’t in the village.

Dutifully, he visited Sasuke a few times each day for intervals no longer than fifteen minutes even if the dark-eyed ninja didn't seem to realize Shikamaru was there most of the time. Now and then he attempted to collect details about the mission, what had gone wrong, but Sasuke knew very little. The group had been separated relatively early on, blindsided and forced apart. The shadow manipulator got the distinct impression that the whole thing had been a setup and corruption ran much deeper than the Hyūga clan. Only after he'd ensured Neji's safety would Shikamaru trouble himself with piecing the facts together and investigating. After all, he'd need a fresh pair of eyes and Neji was the only person he could think of that came close to his level of intellect.

Shikamaru was laid on his back in his bed glaring at the ceiling, concentrating on his silent prayer for Hyūga to hold on just a little while longer. Sasuke's recuperation had a very long way to go. However, Tsunade made it clear more than once she was not above sending Uchiha on the field at less than half his best. Her priority was finding the rest of the missing ninjas. Shikamaru wondered what had happened between Sasuke and Tsunade for the man to fall from her good graces. The Hokage had taken a particular liking to Uchiha after his permanent return to Konoha, so her bitter behavior was indeed odd.

Keys jingling in the distance disturbed Shikamaru from his thoughts. Only one other person had the keys to their apartment. His pulse quickened so hard and so fast that he felt lightheaded as he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the living room just as the front door opened. Shikamaru's eyes doubled in size; he darted forward in time to catch Neji from collapsing to the floor.

“Shika... maru,” Neji mumbled, grasping his friend’s neck for support.

Shikamaru hauled them both straight up and wrapped Neji in his arms with a fierce grip, his hands desperately clutching to any inch of the older man he possibly could as he ducked his head into the crook of Hyūga’s neck. The brunette was soaked to the bone, he’d been caught in the rain, but that didn’t stop Shikamaru from sealing their bodies flush.

"I thought I'd _lost_ you," Shikamaru confessed squeezing Neji closer.

Neji shivered and offered no verbal response, but Shikamaru could read his friend’s thoughts without needing words. The way Hyūga frantically clung to the back of his shirt, the steady beating of Neji’s heart throbbing so hard Shikamaru would swear he could feel it hammering his own chest; everything about the prodigy’s body language screamed relief. Neji did not expect to make it back. They sank into one another reveling in the quiet comfort of _home_ which had become more than just a building, more significant than their apartment. Home was with each other.

“How did you get here?” Shikamaru asked as he brushed the bridge of his nose along Neji’s nape.

"Gaara," Neji said softly. "He found me near the sand village, and I was unconscious by then. His team brought me back and kept my existence undercover in case someone came to finish the job."

“He didn’t inform the Hokage you were under his care?” Shikamaru was surprised.

"No, too risky. Once the fatal injuries had healed, I left to make the journey for Konoha. I had to deplete nearly all of my chakra to remain undetected." Neji revealed.

Shikamaru started, leaned back a fraction to see his friend as he smoothed his thumb over Neji’s cheek. “Gods, Neji you could have died.”

"There was no other way, Shikamaru." Neji insisted as he leaned forward, cinching their foreheads. "Our team was still being hunted; I couldn't risk traveling alone with full reserves. I would've been found."

“Gaara should’ve sent someone with you.” Shikamaru pressed.

"That raises the same issue, you know," Neji said calmly.

“I know.” And Shikamaru _did_ know, just the idea of Neji putting himself so close to death’s door after exhausting his chakra made Nara’s stomach do flips.

“The only trouble I encountered was a small group of ninjas who could only use taijutsu. The fight was unavoidable, but I got lucky.” Hyūga stated.

“I’m sorry.” Shikamaru captured Neji’s eyes with his own and held them to convey his sincerity. “I should have gone with you. I should have been there.”

"No, Shikamaru." Neji dismissed, gently smoothing a hand down Shikamaru's back. "I had to see you again; you're what kept me going. Knowing that coming back to Konoha meant I would find you is all the strength I needed to survive."

"I'm still sorry," Shikamaru mumbled ignoring the way his heart soared.

Neji nudged Shikamaru’s cheek with his nose and lightly bumped their foreheads. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Shikamaru allowed himself to be drawn in and lost in Neji's eyes; guilt continued to lick at the corners of his mind. He could have lost Neji forever. Thinking about a life without Neji, without the only person who truly understood him, without his best friend ignited a searing pain in the belly of Shikamaru’s lungs. He was unable to breathe as the idea consumed him, flashes of the disfigured Hyūga’s tattered body flickered in his overactive mind telling tales of what could have been. Neji was alive, though. The first place Hyūga’d gone was their apartment to be with Shikamaru instead of seeking medical attention or finding Sasuke. Neji was _here_.

“Shikam—”

Shikamaru caught him in a blistering kiss, lips brushing softly but the possession was there pressing firm and sincere into Neji. Sasuke Uchiha be _damned_. Shikamaru’s arms slid naturally around Neji’s waist and to his surprise, Hyūga held the back of his head and kissed him in return. Shikamaru could swear his heart leaped into his throat at that moment, choking out all rational thoughts and dousing his ability to stop. He staggered forward bracing Neji against the door, kissing the older man breathless. The kiss, like many of their affectionate gestures, was frighteningly intimate beginning at the crest of their foreheads, branching to the brush of their noses and the graze of their chins. Their lips moved together, opened together and Nara immediately claimed the mouth parting for him forcing them both to exhale through their noses.

A surge of confidence rippled through Shikamaru when their hips brushed, and he felt Neji's cock growing hard against his own. There was no going back now. Neji fisted Shikamaru's shirt and heaved himself away from the door, blindly backing through the apartment. It felt like Neji might rip his shirt in half and although it shouldn't be anywhere near priority, Shikamaru liked this shirt. So, he broke the kiss just long enough to yank the garment up over his head in a blur so fast he wasn't sure it'd happened until he felt Neji's soft hands caressing his back, nails digging in threatening to mark his skin. Another rush of excitement clouded Shikamaru imagining Neji bruising his skin.

They managed to ease their way into Shikamaru’s bedroom discarding clothes all the while until they were naked. Shikamaru tore from the kiss and knelt, grabbed the back of Neji’s thighs and easily lifted his roommate up into another greedy tangle of tongue and teeth. He didn't miss the sound of Neji hissing as his cock grazed against Shikamaru's stomach. Gods, if this was a dream, Shikamaru didn't ever want to wake up. He crawled onto the bed haphazardly on his knees, somehow managing to keep Neji balanced around his waist letting their bodies bump together. They tipped forward crashing Neji's back into the wall and pinned him on Shikamaru's lap.

Only then did Shikamaru allow his hungry lips to travel down Neji’s creamy smooth neck which Hyūga exposed further as his head rolled back. Neji snapped his hips forward and ground their erections in a slow roll that left Shikamaru seeing stars. Slender fingers weaved into the shadow wielder’s bound locks to set them free then Neji’s nails scraped his scalp a few times before yanking hard enough to earn a growl from Shikamaru. Neji continued to pull, tearing Shikamaru away from the juncture of Neji’s neck and shoulder where he’d been sinking his teeth in. Neji meant to murmur an apology for being so rough but ended up calling Shikamaru’s name instead; the younger man savored the pain and resisted Neji's firm grip to mouth butterfly kisses down the brunette's chest.

Neji's right arm slid down Shikamaru's back clawing red lines across his shoulder blades. Umber eyes took notice of the ugly black and blue bruises lining Hyūga's shoulder. He shifted his attention there instead, softly biting, kissing and licking until Neji was shaking in his arms. Neji slithered a hand between them and grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's cock, working his digits up and down the thick, engorged length. The action stilled Shikamaru completely. He pressed his brow to Neji's shoulder and wheezed a staggered breath. Gods, he felt like a pubescent teenager ready to burst.

“Shikamaru.” Neji moaned low, his voice as strained as his cock.

Shikamaru half dove off the bed in search of the lube in his nightstand and by the time he’d gotten it his hands were quaking so much he couldn’t even get the lid open. Neji laid a hand over Shikamaru’s and smiled reassuringly, silently saying that it was alright and to just calm down. Shikamaru held his breath, overwhelmed by Neji’s beauty amidst their moment of pleasure. Their lips barely touched, hovering into a sensual, deep and passionate kiss while they maneuvered opening the bottle together. Shikamaru took advantage of Neji being distracted by the kiss to slick his fingers and gently slid his index finger inside. Neji gasped breaking their lips to tip his head back and open his mouth in a silent scream.

Watching Neji's chest stammer and the way breaths kept catching in his throat was incredible for Shikamaru who could not tear his eyes away if he wanted to. Gradually he worked his finger in and out of Neji choosing to ignore the way in which is cock twitched, begging to be inside. Neji straightened his body a little and raised up on his knees to properly straddle Shikamaru with his arms braced on the younger's shoulders. He seized Shikamaru in a smoldering kiss just as another finger was shoved inside. Feeling around blindly, Neji finally found the lube and squeezed an ample amount on Shikamaru's cock then began to knead and rub to spread it thoroughly.

Shikamaru prayed that he wouldn't blow a load before getting inside Neji but when his skillful friend grazed the blunt end of his nail along the thick vein protruding from the underside of his cock a gush of precum oozed from his tip and Nara knew he had to move fast. He tugged his fingers free, grabbed Neji's hips to help raise Hyūga over his cock and froze. Their eyes met for the first time since they’d started, clouds of lust swirling in both of their orbs, but Shikamaru saw something else in Neji he never had before. Wordlessly he asked for Hyūga's permission to continue. As much as he wants this and as much as he wants Neji if his best friend tells him right now to stop that's precisely what he'll do.

Neji shakes his head, slides his hands up Shikamaru’s neck and cups his face then offers a languid kiss for an answer. Hyūga wasn't a vocal man, Shikamaru never expected the lewd sounds coming from Neji as he was lowered onto Nara's pulsing erection. It made him insane listening to Neji this way, moaning and gasping and whispering Shikamaru's name until he was seated entirely on the younger shinobi's lap. Shikamaru looped one arm around Neji's body and the other behind himself on the mattress to catch his weight as he leaned back and hung his head, eyes screwed tightly shut as the pressure surrounding his cock intensified. He knew better than to move, Neji needed time to adjust to his above average size, but damn it the way Hyūga kept clenching him made it difficult.

“Sh-shit, Neji,” Shikamaru rasped as he bowed forward and tugged a hand through those long silky locks he’d been longing to touch for so long. “Neji relax, stop squeezing.”

“I... I can’t!” Neji gritted.

The poor thing was trying, Shikamaru acknowledged. He offered gentle kisses and rubbed Neji’s back hoping to distract him from some of the pain. Neji’s entire body trembled despite his best efforts of controlling himself.

“…You’re so _hard_.” Neji croaked.

So thick, so deep, so full.

“You’re so soft.” Shikamaru purred in his ear.

So tight, so wet, so _hot._

“Move,” Neji begged, digging his nails into Shikamaru’s forearms. “Please.”

Shikamaru started rutting upward, thrusting rough enough to make Neji bounce, their skin slapped as Hyūga wound his hips grinding onto Shikamaru to push him deeper, force in him harder. Shikamaru sloped forward to plant his forearms on the wall, inclining them ever so slightly with Neji still in his lap. Neji’s arms stayed tight around Shikamaru’s neck, using the younger’s shoulders for leverage to pivot his hips. Shikamaru knew he couldn’t last much longer, not when the whole room smelled like sex, smelled like them, like _Neji Hyūga._ Not with Neji’s searing grip raking across his scalp, digging into his back to split the skin. Not with those long, gorgeous legs wrapped so tightly around Shikamaru’s body, bouncing every time he thrust inside Neji.

Neji, the person Shikamaru loved and desired more than anyone else in the world. Neji who was calling his name in between bites and bruising sucks to Shikamaru's neck. No, he would not last long at all. Hyūga trailed his lips to Shikamaru's earlobe, flicked the earring with his tongue then started sucking on the sensitive skin. The shred of restraint that'd been left in Shikamaru dissolved at that moment, he snatched up a fistful of Neji's hair and pulled to expose Hyūga's throat where he promptly sank his teeth. His skin tingled when Neji cried out encouraging him to tug harder and slip his tongue over the burning flesh.

Neji’s grip slackened, he thudded into the wall catching himself on Shikamaru’s wrists. His back arched beautifully, sealing their stomachs together as his face twisted with carnal pleasure. Shikamaru stared in awe as Neji’s stunning eyes started to roll, pale cheeks dusted with rose and once more the shadow ninja’s name tumbled from Hyūga’s swollen lips erotically zealous. He didn’t even notice Neji’s cum leaking onto his stomach, far too preoccupied with his own orgasm as he gave a few final pounds, rigorously spreading his seed inside Neji.

Shikamaru held Neji’s face as their foreheads touched, Hyūga’s grip on his wrists didn’t loosen as they collapsed backward on the bed, Shikamaru pinned with Neji across his stomach. Neji hummed as their lips glued in frantic, messy kisses. Shikamaru’s cock gradually slid out as he softened, semen gushing from Neji. It was a sight he would love to see, Neji’s sexy ass dripping with his cum. He kissed harder, fingers combing into Neji’s smooth tresses. When the lip lock finally broke their foreheads did not and instead their eyes engaged in a lazy staring match while coming down from the height of release together.

As they laid there Shikamaru began to notice Neji’s injuries better— his right shoulder plenty bruised, there were cuts and scars littering Neji’s arms and chest, the backs of his legs were mangled and perhaps had been broken at some point. Shikamaru felt sick with guilt. A gentle finger on his chin forced him from the analysis, dark eyes meeting the arresting pair watching him.

“Focus only on me.” Neji requested softly.

“Oh, I am. Believe me.” Shikamaru assured. “You need a hospital.”

“In the morning.” Neji rejected.

Shikamaru was disappointed when Neji raised from his chest, figuring they would probably go their separate ways now until he felt tender lips working down the center of his body. He watched in awe as Neji descended lower, tongue swiping over his sweaty skin, licking up his own cum to clean Shikamaru. Instinctively, Shikamaru slid a hand into Neji's hair, gathering the brown locks out of the way. Neji flicked his eyes up appreciatively, but Shikamaru did not miss the naughty gleam. It only lasted a few seconds. Neji drew Shikamaru's soft cum covered cock into his mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva as he gave one long hard suck then withdrew.

 _Breathe_ Shikamaru’s brain screamed to his lungs which refused to cooperate. Neji busied himself lapping under Shikamaru’s belly button. Shikamaru could only focus on the image of Neji’s pretty, chaffed lips wrapped around a painfully hard cock, choking as he sucked Nara off.

“ _Neji_ ,” Shikamaru pleaded in a warning tone.

Neji chuckled but obeyed, he climbed onto Shikamaru again and was promptly yanked down for a sloppy kiss. They kissed fierce, desperate and hot-blooded, then languid and steady with their lips lingering in between playful bites. Neither was willing to stop for longer than a few seconds only to catch a breath then their lips were joined again. Shikamaru's mouth was actually starting to hurt, his jaw was tense, and even though by now they were doing little more than pressing their swollen mouths together chastely Shikamaru did not want it to end.

“Stay with me.” Shikamaru slid his tongue deep in Neji’s mouth, kissing him senseless in hopes of swaying the older man. “Stay with me tonight.”

Neji never received an opportunity to answer; his lips were assaulted by Shikamaru's new burst of determination. Shikamaru held Neji close to his body and rolled them over, butterflies instantly filling his chest when Hyūga agreed with a moan. He could feel Neji smiling, and it prompted Shikamaru to smile, too. Their smiles turned into chuckles, morphed into soft laughter, not that anything was funny, but they were both so happy it was the only way to express themselves.

"You should get some rest," Shikamaru muttered reluctantly.

“Yeah…” Neji didn’t want to admit it, but exhaustion would soon overcome his consciousness. “You too.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Shikamaru settled himself beside Neji and after taking a moment to appreciate the way Hyūga’s exquisite chocolate brown tresses fanned across the mattress he began stroking through the sweaty tangle until they were both sound asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind to me, I have not written smut in a very, very long time. I'll get the hang of things again with some practice (I hope). This didn't turn out quite how I wanted, but I hope it was enjoyable.  
> Shout out to the very talented artist I commissioned this lovely piece from. Find more of the artist's work at http://sleepy-moans.tumblr.com  
> 


	20. Chapter 20

The morning after their first time together should have had Shikamaru waking up feeling more powerful than any of the Kages. He should have been grinning ear to ear like some sort of lovesick fool because yes, he had slept with Neji Hyūga. But when he awoke the next day at some ungodly hour with Neji sound asleep on his chest he was overwhelmingly plagued by guilt like he had never known before. What had they done? More to the point what had _he_ done? Carefully, Shikamaru began the surprisingly strategic and challenging process of worming his way out from under Neji without waking the older man so he could slip out of the bedroom.

On his way to the bathroom, he retrieved the boxers he'd lost last night and shimmied into them. In spite of Neji's tantalizing tongue cleaning the night before his stomach was still very sticky although he didn't mind the feeling too much. Shikamaru sighed as he came face to face with his reflection in the mirror. Last night was the level of beautiful intimacy he'd been dreaming of for so long, and still, his subconscious insisted on reminding him about Sasuke Uchiha. The man would be devastated once he found out. When he returned to his room, he wasn't surprised to find Neji already awake, although the ninja had yet to move from the pillow Shikamaru'd replaced himself with.

"I thought you liked sleeping in," Neji groggily complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have to talk about Sasuke." Shikamaru figured the best way to handle the situation was head-on, no use in beating around a bush.

“Wow,” Neji narrowed his eyes. “You sure know how to put on the charm. First thing in the morning and you’re already bringing up someone else’s name.”

“What will you tell him?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji frowned as Shikamaru finally moved to the foot of the bed. “I don’t have to tell him anything.”

“That’s not right, Neji.” Nara shook his head.

“It’s none of his business.” Neji’s frown deepened.

“I’ll take the blame, Neji," Shikamaru said. "Tell him it's my fault."

“What the hell are you talking about?” Neji demanded.

“I’m talking about you and Sasuke.” Shikamaru nearly sighed.

“Shikamaru, what _about_ Sasuke?” He did nothing to hide his confusion.

Shikamaru stared at Neji pointedly. “You’re in love.”

“I beg your unbelievable pardon?”

Their eyes met in a rare clash of opposing emotions as Neji sat up to be level with Shikamaru. Nara couldn't imagine a reason why Neji would deny it, and it wasn't like he was asking for clarification, he already knew the truth.

“Come on, Neji.” He urged. “I saw him kiss you.”

"Kiss me?" A light bulb went off suddenly, and Neji chuckled, averting his eyes. "So that's what that was about. You think I'm in love with Sasuke?"

“Well, I mean it makes sense. You two have so much in common.” Shikamaru replied.

“Yes, we do have a lot in common.” Neji agreed.

The answer shouldn't have deflated Shikamaru in any way, and yet somehow, he found himself sinking even lower with Neji's confirmation. Uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Shikamaru wondered if making Neji think about Sasuke so soon was a bad idea. Maybe Neji would regret them having slept together now if he focused too much on how Sasuke would be affected. Although it made Shikamaru shameful to admit to himself, he knew that he would do it again if given a chance without regard for what kind of person that made him or how much it might hurt Uchiha.

“Do you want to know when I realized I was in love?” Neji offered.

 _No_ is what Shikamaru should have said, but instead, he shrugged and answered, "Sure."

"I had just come home from a devastating mission, you know the kind that gives you nightmares, and you can't shake it for weeks, sometimes months." Neji began. "While I was doubting myself, my abilities and self-worth I was reminded that I had a duty to fulfill."

Shikamaru stayed mute despite the storm raging in his mind.

"A promise was made to me. A promise to find whoever was responsible manipulating me, to bring them to justice." Neji waited patiently for Shikamaru to look him in the eyes again. "And just like that, I recognized that I had fallen completely for the only person who has ever cared enough to see me for who I am, beneath all the layers and the masks and the personas. We were on the rooftop, do you remember? You held my hand so tight..."

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru’s throat was entirely dry.

“You stupid, stupid, Nara.” Neji chuckled. “Sasuke is my best friend.”

“But… you were _kissing_ him.” Shikamaru shot back lamely, still trying to wrap himself around the idea that Neji wanted him the same way.

“If you had seen the whole moment you would know that’s not true. I broke his nose for attempting something so foolish. Now that I know why he did it I may just break it again.” Neji pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“That night in the apartment… Sasuke is always making passes at you and...” Shikamaru didn’t know where to go with his argument.

“Shikamaru, Sasuke is asexual.” Neji seemed surprised that he didn’t already know this. “He has no desire to have sex with me or anyone else for that matter.”

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru felt like a parrot. “Do his groupies know? Can I tell them?”

Neji snorted a laugh. “You’re such a fool.”

“I don’t understand. He had me convinced that he wanted to be with you.” Shikamaru insisted. “Is he… does he date?”

"Sasuke is also aromantic, he probably always has been. But there isn't anyone alive who can make Sasuke happy. Part of him died with Itachi. He loved his brother with all his heart, that love was used to manipulate him, and in the end, he lost the only person who mattered." Neji replied.

And here Shikamaru had thought Neji was the best yet-to-be-discovered actor he’d ever met, apparently that title belonged to Sasuke Uchiha with not a romantic or sexual bone in his being yet had managed to convince Nara he had both.

“You’re in love with me?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji gave a small shrug and a vulnerable smile. “It appears that way.”

“And I’m in love with you?”

“Are you asking me?” Neji blinked. “I certainly hope so. Otherwise…”

“I am.” Shikamaru reaffirmed.

“Then what do I have to say to get you back in bed?” Neji raised a brow.

Shikamaru fell to his knees on the mattress in front of Neji, cupped his cheeks and crushed their lips together fervently. Their mouths parted simultaneously, tongues coiling briefly as Shikamaru wrapped his arms tight around Neji's body and Hyūga's fingers sank into his back pressing their chests together so hard neither could breathe properly. Not that Shikamaru cared about anything so troublesome as breathing anyway. Unbelievable. He had misread all the signs, all the subtle gestures and the more prominent ones to be nothing more than friendly affection between two people who could never communicate with words. Every time they touched sparked a flame in Shikamaru, and now he knew he wasn't the only one burning alive. Shikamaru groaned and forced Neji to lay back on the bed, quickly tangling their legs while letting his hands roam and squeeze any part of the Hyūga he so desired.

“Ow!” Neji yelped suddenly.

Shikamaru snapped back breathless, blinking away the haze in his eyes to study the man beneath him looking for signs of injury. He frowned catching sight of a red mark creasing from the base of Neji’s throat down his right shoulder which hadn’t been there last night. Neji scowled and cupped a hand to his neck, but it was already too late.

“You need the hospital.” Shikamaru held no negotiation in his voice.

Neji sighed. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Sasuke.”

The raven twisted his head around fast enough to get whiplash upon hearing the familiar voice; his obsidian eyes threatened to pop from their sockets if they got any bigger. Neji offered a subtle smile and closed the door behind himself as he entered the room. Sasuke looked terrible even though Shikamaru said he'd been in the village for eight days now receiving medical attention. It didn't surprise Neji; he had suffered enough injuries of his own to be laid up for the better part of two weeks while in the sand village. Sasuke made a motion for him to come closer which Neji obliged to, approaching until he’d nearly bumped into the hospital bed and Uchiha could reach out to poke his forehead.

“I missed you too, Sasuke.” Neji conveyed.

“Where have you been?” Sasuke’s voice was weak, but at least he no longer had a tube wedged down his throat.

"Recovering in the sand village, it was closer than Konoha for me," Neji explained.

"Damn it, Gaara should have sent a report." Sasuke seethed.

“You know he couldn’t, Sas. We might all be dead if he’d given away my position.” Neji reasoned.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his hand giving a solemn nod even if he didn’t like the way things had played out.

"There's a war coming, Sasuke," Neji stated. "The way the Akatsuki is growing and whatever is going on inside the village… something isn't right."

“I think I may be too old to survive another war.” Sasuke jibed.

Neji, unimpressed, pinched Sasuke’s nose and said, “Dying is not an option, Uchiha.”

“I know, I know.” Sasuke swatted his hand away. “And believe me as soon as I get out of the hospital my new priority is investigating from the top down.”

"Be wary, Sasuke. We don't know who is involved." Neji cautioned.

“Why are you here?” Sasuke asked suddenly. “Shikamaru has been out of his mind with grief for you.”

"I've already seen Shikamaru," Neji spoke smoothly.

Understanding passed between them, earning a wry smirk from Sasuke.

“Cleared up all that confusion, did you?” The teasing tone in his voice was not unnoticed.

“After I convinced him that you and I were _not_ screwing around on the side, yes," Neji said.

"Well, I'm glad my little charade brought you two together," Sasuke stated smugly.

“Don’t test me, Uchiha. I won’t hesitate to break your nose a second time.” Neji threatened.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sasuke chuckled.

"Right. I must bid you farewell before the nurses find me. Unfortunately, I'll be staying overnight. It seems I've been deemed a flight risk, so I imagine they're checking my room ever so often." Neji was more than just annoyed with being babysat.

Sasuke tapped his fingers to Neji’s forehead again. “I’m glad you’re home, Neji.”

“As am I for you, Sasuke.”

 

* * *

 

When Shikamaru opened Neji's door, he expected to see the man laid in the hospital bed. Instead, he spotted Hyūga standing at the window glaring outside. He noticed Neji hadn't bothered to change into the hospital gown he'd been given either. Typical. He cleared his throat as he stepped inside and shut the door, Neji's moonstone orbs took only a fraction of a second to capture him. They crossed the room and met one another in the middle, Shikamaru grabbed the front of Neji's Hyūga robes, and Neji held the back of Nara's neck as their foreheads connected.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long,” Shikamaru apologized. “Tsunade has assigned me to the recon team now that you’re back.”

He prayed Neji wouldn’t ask him to stay because he already did not wish to go on the mission for a number of reasons, the main one being the man he was currently gazing at. But Neji would never ask for something he knew he wasn't supposed to. They were not afforded the luxury of picking and choosing which assignments to accept. It did not matter how badly they would rather stay together for a few days, shut out the rest of the world and find themselves again; duty always came first. Instead of answering, Neji kissed Shikamaru lightly, barely grazing their lips together.

Shikamaru understood the silent message perfectly— Neji did _not_ want Shikamaru to leave but had accepted there wasn’t another option. So, he pressed his lips back maintaining a delicate balance in their kiss, letting Neji know he would be home as soon as possible and not a minute later. They knew better than to make promises about coming back to one another out loud, so he sealed it between their lips instead. He held the base of Neji’s neck, stroking slow and soothingly across the pulse point he felt racing under his touch.

“Shikamaru,” Neji whispered before catching the man’s bottom lip between his own.

“What is it, Nej?” Shikamaru husked in return, eyes fluttering open.

Neji drug his teeth across the lip and released it only once satisfied he’d left a bruise. “It’s you and me now, right?”

“Yes,” Shikamaru said without hesitation. “It always has been.”

“I’m not a patient man, Nara.” Neji sounded stern, serious, but he was smiling as their noses touched. “Don’t make me come find you out there.”

“I won’t. I promise you, Neji Hyūga.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

Shikamaru groaned as he pulled off his vest and dropped it on the floor knowing damn well he would hear an earful from Neji if the brunette saw the dirty garment anywhere other than a hamper. It would have to wait. His muscles ached from the strain of carrying his fallen comrades home, and his thighs burned because he had practically sprinted back to the apartment. Shikamaru vaguely registered he might want to consider brushing up on his endurance training later on. He tugged off the remainder of his clothes then ducked into the bathroom to at the very least rinse off; he couldn't get in bed with this much dirt on his skin.

Fortunately, he'd left a change of clothes in the bathroom by accident the last time he was home, so he didn't need to trouble himself by going to his bedroom first. He figured Neji must have been away on a mission, the man was a light sleeper and surely would've met Shikamaru in the living room if he was home. They hadn't seen one another since the hospital a week ago. Once he was good and clean, Shikamaru ventured to his room and stopped in the doorway. The Hyūga was already curled up in Shikamaru’s bed.

It was stupid considering that they had already had sex, already admitted to being in love with each other and already established themselves as being in a relationship, but when Shikamaru saw Neji lying there, he could feel his pulse quicken and a broad smile spread his lips. It was good to be home. Carefully he climbed into bed, surprised to hear faint snores sounding from Neji— the man never slept through disturbances. As if right on cue, Neji started and blinked himself awake as Shikamaru laid behind him and encircled an arm around the shinobi's waist. Neji hummed and pressed his weight into Shikamaru, a silent greeting for the man he'd been missing so much.

"Damn Hyūga." Shikamaru teased before pressing a kiss to the shell of Neji's ear. "We sleep together one time, and you're already taking over my bedroom."

Neji snorted and lightly pinched Shikamaru’s arm. “Consider yourself lucky, bedding a Hyūga even once gives you bragging rights.”

Shikamaru rested his chin on Neji’s shoulder and squeezed the elder’s body closer to his own. “Believe me I fully intend to brag about you every chance I get.”

"Not right away, Shikamaru," Neji mumbled, clearly still fighting sleep.

"Of course not, sneaking around is going to be plenty of fun. Even if we never do it again, I'll brag about it until my very last breath." Shikamaru vowed.

"We'll be doing it again," Neji reassured. "Just not tonight. I'm exhausted."

“I know, I’m sorry for waking you up.” Shikamaru apologized.

“Don’t be.” Neji turned around in Shikamaru’s arms to lay on his back, his opal eyes finding the brown pair easily. “How did the mission go?”

Shikamaru combed stray strands of hair from Neji’s face. “We found the rest of your teammates. Only one survivor.”

“That makes three out of eight, not very good odds.” Neji shifted his eyes and frowned.

“Neji, I’m going to be completely selfish and you may hate me for it, but you know I don’t like to beat around the bush. It’s too troublesome. I don't give a damn about the odds; you're the only person I need to keep coming back." Shikamaru waited patiently for Neji to return his stare. "I don't wish anyone dead. But if it's you or a hundred others…"

Neji hooked an arm around Shikamaru’s neck and brought him down for a chaste kiss.

"Don't say it," Neji whispered against Shikamaru's lips.

"You know it's the truth, Neji," Shikamaru quietly spoke as he stroked up and down Neji's side.

“And you know I feel the same way. We aren’t _supposed_ to.” Hyūga sighed.

“Maybe this is why many of our ANBU comrades are single.” Shikamaru mused aloud.

“That, and they don’t have the time.” Neji pointed out.

“You’re right. We’re going to be just as busy… that won’t be a problem, will it?” Shikamaru asked.

“We fell for one another despite how involved we are in our careers. We don’t have expectations to spend every waking minute together.” Neji shook his head as he traced a digit down the bridge of Shikamaru’s nose. “I don’t care where you spend your time, so long as you always bring your heart home to me.”

Shikamaru drew in a stuttered breath and silently cursed himself when he felt his face growing hot. “When did you become so smooth?”

“You’ve always appreciated my verbal intelligence, Nara.” Neji reminded.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru kissed Neji’s throat. “You got me there.”

“Shikamaru,” Neji warned as another kiss was placed on his neck.

“Hn?” Shikamaru hummed, trailing open mouth kisses along the creamy column exposed for him so nicely.

“Shikamaru.” He repeated firmer this time, although his fingers were already massaging Shikamaru’s scalp.

"You make it difficult to stop, you know." Shikamaru teased, chuckling as he nipped Neji's collarbone. "And you certainly don't sound like you really want me to. What am I supposed to believe, Hyūga?"

Neji gripped the dark strands between his fingers and pulled, steering Shikamaru away from his throat to crush their lips in a slow, sweet, tantalizing kiss. Shikamaru ghosted his hands down either of Neji's sides, brushing over the man's hips to the backs of his legs where he began massaging. Neji jerked back suddenly and seized both of Shikamaru's wrists. They stared at one another, Shikamaru confused and Neji slightly embarrassed. If he were the kind of man who blushed easily, Shikamaru imagined Hyūga's cheeks would've probably been glowing.

"Not there," Neji said simply.

Shikamaru raised a brow. “The back of your thighs? That’s a sensitive spot for you?”

“Maybe,” Hyūga grumbled.

“Good to know, I’ll store that information away for later.” Shikamaru chuckled then pressed a light kiss on Neji’s forehead.

"Nara, I'm warning you that if you tease me about this, I will make your life a living hell." Neji threatened.

“Oh, I believe you. The only thing I plan on doing is exploiting that information for my own personal use.” Shikamaru said, grinning ear to ear.

“Tch, troublesome.” Despite the words though Neji was smirking.

“Wait a minute.” Shikamaru sat up a bit more to stare down at Neji’s body. “Are you wearing _my_ shirt?”

Neji blinked a few times in silence. “It’s not what you think.”

"Damn, Hyūga! You steal my clothes; you take over my bed!" Shikamaru snorted.

"There was a leak in my bedroom and everything flooded, that's the real reason I'm sleeping in here." Neji defended. "And my clothes, unfortunately, were soaked as well, so I didn't have a choice."

"You can admit it; you wanted to wear my clothes." Shikamaru taunted.

“…I am not opposed to wearing your things, but that’s not the reason I took your clothes.” Neji insisted.

"You're so… polite? Well mannered? Even in a time like this, you sound proper." Shikamaru observed.

“That is a bad thing?” Neji assumed.

“Gods no. It’s one of the things I enjoy about you the most. Call it a quirk.” Shikamaru said.

“Hn. Then you’re not upset?” Neji asked just to be sure.

“You can have anything of mine you want, Nej. It's all stuff; I don't care." Shikamaru replied.

Neji grunted as he rolled himself over on his side again, scooting back enough to tuck into Shikamaru's chest, the shadow wielder immediately wrapped an arm around him once more. Hyūga glanced down at the hand resting on his stomach. Intimacy was not something he had training or experience in, apart from the moments prior he had shared with Shikamaru. His ninja instincts were sounding every alarm in his body, warning him how dangerous it could be lying next to someone. His Hyūga upbringing disagreed with the arm across his body; he could almost hear his uncle chastising him for being so weak. Neji rolled his eyes, laid his hand on top of Shikamaru's and laced their fingers together hoping to shut up his doubts. He muttered something under his breath then that Shikamaru didn't catch.

“What was that?” Shikamaru asked, his heart still fluttering because of their joined hands.

“I said,” Neji took a breath. “It smells like you.”

“My shirt?” Shikamaru was confused.

“Yes. And your blankets and your pillows. Everything in here smells just like you.” Neji elaborated.

“Well, it _is_ my room.” Shikamaru jibed.

"It helped me sleep while you were gone," Neji admitted. "It felt like you were here with me."

Shikamaru’s smile softened as he ducked his head to the back of Neji’s neck and closed his eyes, clinging to the older shinobi with all his might. Why the hell had it taken them so long to figure out their mutual feelings for one another? There was nothing to be done about it now, and Shikamaru wasn't one to dwell on the past, but he felt like such a fool for missing time with Neji. Moments like this, private and tender and vulnerable. He realized there were so many layers still covering Hyūga he'd yet to uncover or see exposed. His heart pittered off beat at the thought; he could not wait to discover more of Neji.

“Don’t even think about making a tasteless joke right now.”

Shikamaru had to laugh, Neji knew him so well. “I won’t, I promise.”

"Troublesome Nara," Neji grumbled, plucking idly at Shikamaru's fingers.

He could get used to this, Shikamaru thought. Coming home after a grueling mission, which he scarcely recalled the details of now, to snuggle up in bed with the long-haired beauty made all the troubles in the world well worth his while. Neji had always been a different person around Shikamaru, that was a given from their very first meeting once the understanding between them was established. Now though, Hyūga had managed to shed another facade, drop a few more walls to let Shikamaru in somewhere no one else had ever been allowed before. Shikamaru’s chest swelled with pride to know these depths of Neji.

“Neji,” He called suddenly.

“Hmn?” Hyūga shifted a little.

Shikamaru withdrew from Neji's neck and once more leaned over the elder's shoulder. This time, however, he laid with their cheeks brushing, his lips touching the ninja's neck subtly.

“Tell me about your father.” Shikamaru requested quietly.

Neji's whole body tensed instantly and if not for the robust and persistent arm holding him in place he may have bolted out of the room purely on instinct. He remained still however and took a few moments to collect himself, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that it was _Shikamaru_ asking the question, not an enemy or an extortionist. The question of what could he say about Hizashi Hyūga settled in Neji's mind. He'd been only a boy when he lost his father, but the impression was strong enough to last a lifetime.

“My father was kind.” Neji finally answered.

“He sounds wonderful.” Shikamaru breathed in his ear.

Neji didn’t expect to feel a weight lifted off his chest and yet somehow, he was relieved. He didn’t know if it was Shikamaru’s reaction bringing ease to his soul or maybe just talking about Hizashi for the first time in his life with a person who wanted nothing from him in return, didn’t plan to do anything malicious with the information.

Hyūga turned his head, their noses grazed, and their eyes met in a dangerously spirited stare. "What else do you want to know?"

Shikamaru guided a hand up Neji’s neck to his cheek and dipped down to claim the lips waiting for him. He could taste the surrender on Hyūga’s tongue as the older man gave himself to the exchange, lips parting in perfect sync. They kissed with open mouths eager but leisurely, tasting each other without devouring or demanding dominance. Shikamaru captured Neji’s upper lip between his own and pressed forward, sucking until it was swollen and glistening with saliva. Only then did he release and swap a few soft pecks with Hyūga while he smoothed his thumb across Neji’s cheek repeatedly.

“ _Everything._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't going to turn into a mush-fest of a story. They've had a lot of turmoil lately, this seemed appropriate.


	22. Chapter 22

A puff of white smoke gusted around the shadow user’s face as he exhaled, cigarette still trapped loosely between his lips. There wasn't a single cloud in sight which made lounging on the roof a bit dull, but he couldn't smoke inside the apartment and couldn't be bothered to find anything else to entertain himself. Stars would have to do for now. Shikamaru was just grateful to be home and not on the field for once. Lately, his missions came back to back with nearly no downtime in between. Not that the assignments had been challenging, the ranks were low enough, and he usually had a reasonably capable team under his command. He still longed to be home in his bed instead if for no other reason than to relax his mind.

Physically, Shikamaru maintained a decent condition. Continuously relying on his above average calculations for ANBU and as Tsunade's tactician sapped him of more energy than he'd accounted for. Shikamaru felt Neji's chakra nearby and briefly entertained the notion of flicking his cigarette away so he wouldn't be scolded, but Neji would still know he'd been smoking and he wasn't in the mood to waste. Why he continued to smoke Shikamaru didn't have an explanation for. The cancer sticks brought him minimal comfort save for when he was reminded of Asuma. For the most part, though he did it out of habit.

“Smoking is bad for you.”

Shikamaru wryly smiled as Neji sat beside him. Hyūga plucked the cigarette from Shikamaru's mouth, and instead of throwing it off the roof he held it to his own lips and took a long, deep drag. The younger man watched him slightly surprised. Neji did not smoke, he had only done so once in his life, and that was with Shikamaru at the impromptu funeral for Asuma. And just like back then Shikamaru found that Neji didn't lose even an ounce of his regality or elegance with the disgusting stick in his mouth. They sat together in silence as Neji continued to smoke, his eyes trained anywhere but Nara's face which wasn't a good sign, but Shikamaru was a patient man. After a while, when nearly half the cigarette was gone, Neji handed it back to his lover and let out a deep sigh.

"I missed you," Neji admitted quietly.

He sounded different somehow, far away despite sitting directly beside the shadow wielder. Shikamaru brushed his knuckles down Neji’s side.

“Are you alright?” Shikamaru asked.

“I’m better now.” Neji finally looked at Shikamaru and did his best to smile.

Shikamaru’s chest constricted. “Nej…”

Without another word, he sat up, tossed the cigarette away, guided his fingers into the brunette's silky mane and drew Neji close until their foreheads were touching. Later he could ask for specifics about the mission, once Hyūga had his bearings back. Shikamaru knew not too deep down that Hiashi more than likely had a hand in whatever tragedy Neji had been through. His patience for the Hyūga clan was wearing thin. Neji nudged their lips together gently, kissing Shikamaru to bring them both out of the dark corners of their minds and back to reality. Back to each other. Nara smiled at the feather-light sensation in his chest, one which only Neji could beguile from him. As he combed his fingers further up Hyūga's scalp, he found something damp and sticky and immediately wrenched back.

“Gods Neji,” Shikamaru rasped, withdrawing his hand. “You’re bleeding.”

"Damn it; I thought it had stopped," Neji grumbled.

Shikamaru frowned as he moved to his knees and got behind Neji, easily scooping the dark tresses aside to inspect the source. Fortunately, the injury wasn’t his head, but the back of Hyūga’s shirt was entirely soaked in blood. His breath stammered as he brushed trembling fingers down Neji’s spine.

“Neji,” Shikamaru whispered despite his throat tightening.

“Please don’t ask me to go to the medical unit.” Neji closed his eyes. “Not tonight.”

"…Come inside; I'll get the kit."

They were terrible for one another when it came to things like this, enforcing proper medical attention. But he understood Neji was exhausted both physically and mentally, the last thing he wanted to do was cause any more strain. When he cut open the ninja's shirt though, he bit his tongue to keep from letting out a wail of disgust. The slashes across Neji's body were not unlike many he'd seen before; there appeared to be more blood than injuries. His concern was on the black and blue splotches starting at the nape of Hyūga's neck and disappearing somewhere beneath the hem of his pants. It looked like someone had used Neji as a punching bag.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten one of your patch jobs.” Neji attempted to lighten the air when Shikamaru had stared too long.

"I'd like it if you didn't need another one anytime soon," Shikamaru replied.

Shikamaru steeled his mind to the task at hand although he was perfectly capable of focusing on multiple problems at once he knew he could not afford to give much attention to the bruises. What had been was already done, he couldn't change the past no matter how badly he wished to. He could, however, invest his energy in getting a hold of the son of a bitch who'd done it and give them similar treatment.

"My clan has summoned me for a meeting tomorrow," Neji revealed.

Shikamaru clenched his jaw. What a coincidence. Neji came home beaten and battered then the Hyūga clan just so happened to require his presence?

“I’m going with you.” It was not a request or a question.

Neji turned suddenly almost making Shikamaru wedge the needle too deep. “Absolutely not, Shikamaru. I know for a fact Hiashi does not like you, I can’t risk it. And if he finds out that we are together there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

He wanted to look away from the brunette, but as per usual, he was stunned in place by the pale lilac orbs gazing at him. Shikamaru sighed as he inclined his head giving silent agreement not to interfere. If it would cause Neji more trouble, it wasn't worth it. He shut his eyes and bent closer, pressing his chin to Neji's shoulder to communicate his dissatisfaction with the entire situation. Neji knew, he always knew, so he tapped their temples together and prayed for them both. Shikamaru cast his eyes down Hyūga's pale chest and nearly gasped; the bruises continued over Neji's ribs, stomach, shoulders, biceps— everywhere he looked he saw marks.

"Don't think about it," Neji begged, foreseeing Shikamaru's mind creating graphic depictions of what may have happened. He tilted his head and kissed the younger man's cheek, murmuring, "Please don't."

Too late. He couldn't stop himself from conjuring scenarios of Neji being abused. By who and with what didn't matter, every image ended the same with Neji in front of him a purple mess. Shikamaru shut his eyes like that could force his brain to cease function, and when that didn't work, he distracted himself by kissing Neji, fierce and chaste lips seeking comfort.

“Neji, I have to ask you about the curse seal. I know it’s none of my business.” Shikamaru said.

"You can ask me anything, and I will always give you an honest answer. I don't want secrets between us. It is not in my nature to divulge, so don't expect me to come forward on my own." Neji warned.

Shikamaru nodded. “How long has he been resealing you?”

“Since the beginning, since my father died.” Neji chewed the corner of his lip. “It started the night he was killed, I just didn’t realize that’s what was happening.”

“Why?” Shikamaru croaked.

"Hiashi likes to reinforce his power, but I serve multiple purposes which is why the ceremony is held in the Hyūga hall where all members can attend," Neji explained.

“Others come to _watch_ you be tortured?” Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I am not well liked, Shikamaru, I mentioned that to you once. It applies beyond my comrades. The branch house has always believed I am favored and given special treatment, many of them resent me. The main house was never allowed to touch me or abuse their powers." Neji clarified. "This satisfies everyone; Hiashi can show off, the branch gets proof of me being punished, and the main house takes pleasure seeing me suffer."

A billion questions more wanted to tumble from Shikamaru, but he held them in place for the time being to process what he knew thus far. How the hell any of the Hokages hadn't seen the Hyūga clan's behavior as more than just a family taking care of their own business was far beyond Shikamaru's capability to understand. And why everyone hated Neji he still didn't get, and he wasn't biased. Long before they'd developed feelings or even became friends Shikamaru did not mind Neji, had no opinions one way or another. Neji’s father died when he was only four years old— what the hell could you hate a four-year-old for enough to watch them being tortured?

“I may have an ointment that’ll help soothe the pain and speed the healing.” Shikamaru sighed, changing the subject was the only way he might sleep tonight. “Nara medicine, of course.”

“Thank you, Shikamaru.” Neji smiled gently.

A sudden bang on the front door broke their private haze, Shikamaru decided he needed to buy them a doorbell so people would stop trying to bust inside. While Neji searched for a clean shirt, Shikamaru stalked to the living room and yanked the door open. An extremely tired Sasuke Uchiha gave a curt nod, rubbing his eyes frantically as if that would make him more awake.

“Where’s Neji? Tsunade sent for him. We have an assignment.” Sasuke announced the reason for his visit.

"No," Shikamaru growled.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke raised a brow.

"He just got back from a mission, and he's hurt." Shikamaru insisted. "Tell Tsunade he isn't here. I'll go instead."

“Easy, lover boy.” Sasuke jabbed Shikamaru in the chest as he entered the apartment with a distinct limp.

Shikamaru smacked Sasuke away. “Don’t put your hands on me.”

“Sasuke, _stop_ it," Neji ordered as he joined them.

"No, you listen to me, Nara," Sasuke commanded, stepping closer when Shikamaru didn't back down. "You don't call the shots. If Neji is summoned, he appears, the same goes for you and everyone else. The Hokage does not give a damn if he just came back or if he's in pain. Neji is a ninja, we all are and it's our job."

"If another ninja is available and uninjured, so long as specific skill set isn't required then swapping should not matter," Shikamaru argued barely resisting the urge to knock Sasuke out for invading his personal space.

"Great point. Bring it up at the next ANBU meeting, and I'll back you. Right now, I have a job to do." Sasuke flickered his eyes to Neji. "Say your goodbyes and let's go. You've got two minutes."

With that, the raven stormed out and slammed their door so hard the walls rattled. Shikamaru was growing tired of Sasuke yelling at him and shutting doors in his face.

“Come on, Shikamaru.” Neji took the shadow user’s hand. “Help me get dressed.”

“I fucking hate him.” Shikamaru seethed.

“He’s super cranky if someone disturbs his sleep. This is normal.” Neji reasoned.

“The system is broken, Nej," Shikamaru said.

“I know. And if I don’t go you and I will both be reprimanded.” Neji countered.

“Yeah… I know.”

Neji had just gotten home; he was plenty worn out already. Plus, he was supposed to meet the Hyūga clan tomorrow, but now he had _another_ assignment. Enough was enough already. Checking into the hospital wouldn’t have done Hyūga any good, they’d been called out of the critical care unit on more than one occasion on account of Tsunade's emergency missions. Shikamaru tried to understand the logic at first, had even convinced himself it was necessary at times. After the war, their numbers were depleted, taking on extra work seemed to be part of the cycle.

And maybe it was, but by now they were well enough off to be able to spread the load a little lighter. It did not go unnoticed by their comrades that Neji received more missions than everyone else. Although, gossip had reached back to Shikamaru and most people thought it was favoritism. That Tsunade intentionally only called for Neji because he was the village pet. If they could see Hyūga’s body now perhaps they wouldn’t feel that way. Shikamaru inhaled an unsteady breath as he clicked Neji’s vest in place, successfully assisting the shinobi into his ANBU gear.

"I'll be right out," Neji spoke.

Shikamaru nodded and ducked out of his bedroom— or was it _their_ bedroom now? They hadn't done much to Neji's room after the water damage primarily because they didn't have the time. He had a feeling though once things were finally taken care of, they'd probably continue to share a room and just use the spare room for an office. Shikamaru liked the sound of that, a separate place to do reports and tactical logs instead of the comfort of their bedroom. The door opened, and Sasuke popped his head in.

“Where is Neji?” Sasuke inquired.

“Do _not_ rush him.” Shikamaru gritted. “I told you he’s injured.”

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke began as he once again hobbled inside and closed the door. “I’m not trying to be the villain here. I know how hard it is when you want to protect and care for someone. You feel like the means are right in front of you, but it’s never that simple.”

“What good is Neji going to be in the field, Uchiha? He couldn’t even get himself in the ANBU uniform.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Sasuke could say then added, “You have to know there’s foul play.”

“I do.” Shikamaru agreed.

"I'm sure that if you show your hand too early and let it be known the lengths you'll go through for Neji you'll start to suffer the same abuse. They'll want to wear you down." Sasuke said.

“What makes you so sure?” Shikamaru asked.

“Other than a joint mission or at a debriefing when is the last time you’ve seen me?” Sasuke posed.

A valid point, Shikamaru saw Neji way more than he saw Sasuke although he’d always assumed it was because they lived together. So Uchiha had already made the mistake of showing how much he cared about Neji and anyone who knew Sasuke understood once he deemed someone worthy of protecting there were no limits to what he would do. After all, he’d betrayed his own village, tarnished his body seeking power and nearly murdered Naruto on several occasions for his brother— and that was all passion driven by hatred instead of adoration. Sasuke Uchiha would slaughter for Neji if he had to, even Shikamaru knew that much. 

"Wait here," Shikamaru demanded.

He stomped into his room just as Neji was coming out to dig around in the closet for a while before finding a clear pill bottle. When he returned to the living room two curious pairs of eyes were on him. What an absolute pain in the ass.

“Here.” Shikamaru thrust the bottle at Sasuke then explained, “It’ll help with your leg.”

No, he did _not_ care one bit whether or not Sasuke was in pain and no, he _didn't_ feel bad for the man having to limp around, Shikamaru Nara absolutely didn't give one damn about the prodigy. He did, however, want to ensure since Sasuke was the other half of the pair that he was in ultimate condition seeing as how he would need to take the brunt of the mission on. Troublesome Uchiha.


	23. Chapter 23

They had come up with the perfect plan to see a movie without being hounded by their friends about why they wanted to be alone together in the middle of the day for something so domestic. Shikamaru arrived an hour earlier than the film was intended to start, purchased his ticket immediately and found a seat all the way in the back of the theater. Neji showed up ten minutes late, loitered around in the bathroom, bought their snacks and then finally joined the shadow wielder. They were ninjas for crying out loud so they shouldn’t have felt any satisfaction or giddiness for pulling their date off without a hitch. Unfortunately, their problems arrived after the fact.

Since Shikamaru had gone in early, he left first and was followed by Neji nearly forty minutes later. On his way out, Neji ran into Konoha's hyperactive blonde shinobi. There weren't supposed to be witnesses! The single person who knew where Hyūga went that morning was Shino because the only activity Neji could explain his whereabouts with that the bug enthusiast wouldn't want to join him on was the movies. Bumping into Naruto hadn't been entirely coincidental as the orange-clad ninja was looking for Neji to bring him back to the Academy. Apparently, Tsunade was assigning group missions and requested the presence of all ANBU operatives as well as jōnin and a few chūnin.

Neji entered the conference room and naturally spotted Shikamaru first, but he did not allow his gaze to stay. To be safe, he sat on the opposite end of the table a little ways down and immediately engaged in a conversation with Lee. Shikamaru analyzed his every move like a predator waiting for the right time to strike. Anyone watching the spiky-haired man wouldn't notice anything to be amiss, he was slouched in his chair as per usual with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking positively bored. When Neji chanced a glance, and their eyes met, though, he knew he had Nara's full attention.

“Oh, Shikamaru, how was that movie you went to?” Chōji asked.

Right. Shikamaru hadn’t bothered to lie to his friend about where he was going that morning because he didn’t expect it to come up. A foolish miscalculation. He never went out to the movies; of _course,_ Chōji would want to know more. The shadow manipulator remained passive and uninterested, but internally Shikamaru was grinning smugly at the recollection of Neji on his knees between his legs.

“Oh, hey!” Naruto practically screamed. “Neji saw a movie, too!”

“Did you guys go together?” Ino seemed surprised despite the fact that the roommates were known for going everywhere with one another.

Naruto didn’t give Neji the opportunity to answer. “Nah, couldn’t have. I just ran into Neji on the way over. Shikamaru’s lazy butt has been here for a while.”

“Well, now I’m curious.” Chōji insisted. “How was the movie, Shikamaru?”

“Boring,” Shikamaru answered.

Neji raised an elegant brow, and Shikamaru knew he'd made a terrible mistake.

“Oh? That’s a shame. I saw a movie with lots of action.” Neji spoke coolly.

That damn Hyūga and his troublesome word games. Shikamaru met the pair of opal eyes transfixed on him and arched his own eyebrow silently asking where Neji planned to go with this. He wasn’t above speaking about their encounter in front of everyone if that’s what Neji wanted.

“I’m not a fan of action myself.” Shikamaru stretched and yawned. “The climax was wonderful, though.”

“Did it make your heart race?” Neji sounded as uninterested as Shikamaru looked, but the crackle of tension between them was there.

"It left me breathless," Shikamaru confessed.

“Wow, this sounds like a great movie.” Naruto chimed in.

Shikamaru had almost forgotten anyone else was in the room. Neji had that effect on him. Their comrades were invested in the conversation, eyes darting back and forth between the two geniuses like they were watching a ping pong match.

Nara shrugged and said, “It was alright.”

Damn it to hell; he'd done it again! Obviously, he didn't mean what transpired with Neji was just _alright_ , and Hyūga knew that. Shikamaru only wanted the others to stop prying and asking troublesome questions about a movie he hadn’t paid any attention to anyway.

"I don't think I'll be going to any more movies for a long time." Neji mused.

“Just because of one bad movie?” Lee’s already large eyes somehow managed to double in size.

“That’s all it takes to turn me off.” Neji shrugged. “It left a lingering taste in my mouth.”

"Maybe you'd enjoy it more if you went with a friend," Sakura suggested.

“Perhaps. Someone who can appreciate movies that get you down.” Neji’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Geez, Hyūga. Leave it to you to watch a sad action movie.” Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru was already twitching in his pants again. They were treading dangerous territory. He must've had a momentary lapse in judgment when he decided to engage Hyūga in a verbal game of wits. Neji possessed an obscure forte with his words which Shikamaru couldn't keep up with, and it seemed the long-haired shinobi could mask nonchalance far better than Nara as well.

"I'm sure you'll find another movie that strokes your interest," Shikamaru added casually.

Either Chōji and Lee had caught on to what the conversation was truly about, or they were both perverts because their faces became quite red at that moment. Shikamaru and Neji weren't a secret exactly, and they wouldn't deny being together if someone should ask, but they weren't in a rush to become public knowledge either. With Neji's psychotic family punishing him for whatever they damn well pleased, neither thought it was a great idea to be out in the open about their relationship. For the time being, they were content to keep things private. Shikamaru excused himself for the bathroom and Neji didn’t need to lie about where he was going, their comrades knew better than to ask him personal questions.

On his way out he realized all of the innuendos went over Naruto’s head as the blonde said, “Is it just me or does it always sound like those two are speaking their own language?”

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru shot daggers at Sasuke Uchiha who seemed to be paying him no mind, which wasn’t entirely a bad thing. After escaping from the conference room, he and Neji had met in his private office to pick up where they'd left off after the movies. Unfortunately, Sasuke had burst in a few minutes later and caught them in a compromising position. The only positive Shikamaru could take away from the experience was at least they were fully clothed still; things could've been far more embarrassing. Even now that he and Neji were together, it seemed Sasuke still found a way to come between them. Not that it was entirely the raven's fault; Tsunade requested their presence for assignment purposes. Shikamaru was plenty content to put the blame on Sasuke.

“Shikamaru Nara.”

He lazily drew his eyes from Sasuke and settled on the Hokage with mild interest. She probably would’ve chastised him for being disrespectful if there weren’t so many others around.

“You will be team lead.” Tsunade commanded. “Does everyone understand their role?”

Wait, what? Shikamaru never received team lead when working with Sasuke or Neji. They both outranked him, and he was always given tactical duties since that's what he was best at. He wasn't the only one shocked by her decision. Kiba and Naruto were murmuring among themselves. Sasuke merely tipped his head but bore an oddly thoughtful expression. Neji did not offer more than his usual stoic facade in front of everyone else, but he caught Shikamaru's eyes momentarily and gave a small smile. No one spoke a word of disagreement though until they’d been dismissed and filed out in the hallway.

“So, Nara,” Kiba called despite the fact that Shikamaru was obviously trying to escape. “How is it you get so many perks?”

“I don’t know if managing a group of pain in the asses counts as a perk.” Shikamaru debunked without bothering to look at Kiba.

“Yeah, right. It seems to me like you’ve been getting a lot of special treatment lately.” Kiba instigated.

"You need to back off, Kiba," Neji warned.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Princess, was I?” Kiba snorted.

Now he had Shikamaru's attention. The shadow master whirled around and nearly collided head to head with Kiba who had been advancing closer to him by the minute.

“What are you insinuating, Inuzuka?” Shikamaru asked.

“Even as much as I detest his Highness, I know he is a better fit to lead us than you are. He’s got seniority after all.” Kiba argued.

"My name is Neji Hyūga, and you will address me as such if you know what's good for you," Neji spoke in an eerily calm tone.

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it if I refuse?” Kiba taunted.

“Kiba, come on. There’s no need to be so hostile.” Naruto attempted to help diffuse the situation.

Kiba snorted. “I’m not afraid of you, Prin—“

Neji cracked him square in the jaw and sent the dog lover staggering back several steps until he was flush with the wall, roaring out in pain as he cupped his face. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and grinned. He always enjoyed watching Kiba get what he deserved. It seemed like the man would never learn from his mistakes. Irritation bubbled in the pit of Neji’s stomach while he watched Kiba fumble forward, a dark bruise already forming where he’d been struck. Hyūga’s patience was wearing thin when it came to Kiba who was continually starting trouble whether it be with Neji or other teammates.

“Relax, Nej.” Shikamaru coached.

"If you had been paying any attention you would know that this mission puts us at risk of being ambushed and therefore my eyes are needed. Making me the team lead would be a distraction." Neji informed.

“Did you just call him _Nej?”_ Kiba looked like he wanted to laugh, but the stinging in his jaw forbid him from doing so. "You get bumped up to captain status in a matter of months, you become a teacher, you're apparently Tsunade's private aid, you call the Princess by something other than his name, and now you're being pushed on us despite more experienced leaders on the same team.”

“Why don’t you just say whatever it is you’re thinking and save us all some time,” Shikamaru advised.

"You're doing special favors for Tsunade," Kiba stated simply. "There's no other explanation."

“Shikamaru has earned every opportunity he’s been given.” Sasuke intervened.

Several surprised eyes landed on him, Uchiha seemed just as shocked with himself for voicing the words.

"He has worked just as hard and in some cases harder than the rest of us, so don't give him flak because he's being noticed for it," Sasuke added. "If you hate it so much, Kiba, request a transfer."

“You know my rank will suffer if I leave an assignment.” Kiba barked.

“Then I suggest you get used to the idea of Shikamaru leading the mission.” Sasuke finalized.

Kiba didn't bother to stand and glare at any of them like he usually did after losing an argument; instead, he stalked off grumbling about being mistreated and how he would report Neji for the assault. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke once the three of them were alone, patiently waiting for an explanation because Uchiha was the last person he expected to hear coming to his defense.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," Sasuke warned. "I was merely stating the facts."

"You hate me," Shikamaru said.

“I don’t _hate_ you.” Sasuke shook his head.

“You dislike me.” Shikamaru pressed.

“I just caught you in your office about to bang my best friend, what’s not to dislike?” Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"Technically, I was the one being pinned to the desk, so I think if anyone was about to be banged in my office, it was me." Shikamaru corrected.

Neji snorted and probably would've laughed if not for the side eye his ANBU partner shot. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and made a face like he’d just eaten a whole lemon. This both surprised and intrigued Shikamaru. Despite Sasuke’s constant sexual jibes and teasing the thought of Neji Hyūga involved in anything erotic upset him. Probably because Uchiha thought of Neji like a brother and even though he was younger, those infuriating protective instincts made him a force to be reckoned with. Shikamaru stowed the information for later use.

“I guess I’m trying to say thank you.” Shikamaru clapped Sasuke on the shoulder. “I appreciate the support.”

"Don't make me regret it," Sasuke grumbled with a lopsided smile.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Neji forced his back harder against the tree he was using for shelter as Byakugan eyes darted wildly around the forest not taking any chances that they hadn't been followed out this far. To his right in a crouched position sat Shikamaru Nara, wheezing for the air he was starved of from the last blow he took to his gut. They had fared alright on their own through most of the assignment and why shouldn't they, both were brilliant, fought best at opposite ranges and plenty powerful enough to take down the B-rank criminals they were after. Shikamaru was right to wonder why the Hokage saw fit to send two ANBU soldiers on a low-rank mission, but against their better judgment, they accepted without question. Tsunade did not appreciate when she received qualms about her decisions, and they would only be punished for it later.

On account of his own solo mission, Sasuke was unable to join his partner, and Shikamaru filled in as the backup. Everything was running smoothly until they were ambushed by a pack of rogue ninjas who indicated they were seeking to join the Akatsuki and killing a couple of ANBU shinobi would boost their worth. Nightfall robbed Shikamaru of his shadow abilities placing the primary fight on Neji's shoulders and forcing them both to battle at a close range. Neji cursed softly and unzipped the left pocket in his vest then yanked free a piece of wire, with it came a slew of shuriken and kunai knives all looped along the nearly invisible string. Shikamaru stared wide-eyed, surprised someone like Neji carried more than a couple of knives with him since his very hands were weapons. 

“How many are left?” Shikamaru whispered.

"Three," Neji answered quietly. "And they're coming fast."

Neji made quick work of unhooking several star shuriken and small daggers to give Shikamaru which the shadow wielder gratefully accepted. He opened the other pocket and fished out a handful of needles. Before Shikamaru could thank the older male, Neji had already reached under the back of his vest to retrieve a collapsed Fūma shuriken. Shikamaru gazed at the Hyūga in awe. He had half a mind to ask what the heck else Neji had hiding under that ANBU gear, but now was not the time for jokes. A dot of water struck his cheek making him flinch and scowl then cast umber eyes to the sky. The last thing they needed was rain.

“What’s the plan?” Shikamaru asked.

“You’re the tactical genius,” Neji hissed back.

“Most effective solution? I need my shadows.” Shikamaru mused.

"Flash bombs will give you the light you need," Neji added.

“It’ll also give away our position.” Shikamaru sighed and finally pushed himself to stand beside Neji.

“Which they already have,” Hyūga said. “So, I’ll get to higher ground, toss the bomb and you’ll be set.”

“Won’t give me much time, we’ll have to wait until they’re practically on top of us.” Shikamaru started fastening his belt with the many weapons he’d been given.

“You’re prepared for it.” Neji nodded.

“And they’ll be in your range by then.” Shikamaru grinned.

“It’s a win-win for us either way.”

And with that, Neji leaped into the tree overhead before the rain could slick his path any further. Shikamaru appreciated Hyūga's intellect on missions; it meant he didn't have to explain himself because Neji was already on the same page and their battle styles complemented one another. He bent on one knee and made the appropriate hand seals, waiting patiently for his signal. Neji bounced from one tree to the next with no trouble, his lithe form maneuvering through the forest as if he'd done it a thousand times or more until he landed on a branch a suitable distance from Shikamaru. He could brighten enough of the field from here to maximize Nara's shadow possession jutsu on the off chance one of their foes managed to slip out of Neji's range.

Unlikely. Iridescent eyes glowered with determination, his sights set on the trio ripping through the night, cutting into the trees and bounding closer to Shikamaru intending to kill. Not on Neji’s watch. He jumped off the branch and lobbed the grenade higher, white light flashed over the area illuminating all five ninjas. Shikamaru’s shadows reached out and snagged two of the rogue warriors, snatching them into complete obedience under his control. Neji flipped himself into an elegant land just in front of the third man and used the element of surprise to his advantage, spinning his body to slam chakra charged fists into every point of tenketsu he could reach.

Brutal was not typically Neji's default tactic for fighting, though it was signature to the Hyūga clan who was known in all the villages to use their strength to decimate enemies. Neji was well aware how lethal his capabilities were, more than anyone else in the clan, and knew shutting down chakra networks gave him the power to end a life with minimal effort. He did not kill unless it was means of survival or to eliminate S-rank criminals or other such ninjas falling into the same category. 

But when he heard Shikamaru cry out the peaceful, reserved part of Neji's brain shut down, and his all-seeing-eyes were red. He cut down the enemy without so much as breaking a sweat, rotation and gentle fist techniques striking with unparalleled precision and fatality. Only when all three ninjas had collapsed lifeless to the muddy earth did Neji steel himself into a calm manner to find Shikamaru.

“Shikamaru,” Neji murmured, kneeling beside the shadow wielder who was bowed under a tree.

“Don’t,” Shikamaru advised and twisted his face away when Neji tried to inspect him.

Hyūga frowned and seized hold of Shikamaru's chin, forcing the younger ninja to let him see the damage. Four jagged, red lines were torn across Nara's temple to the corner of his mouth. Neji inhaled and held his breath. If he didn't think it would disturb Shikamaru, he'd march over to the dead bodies right then and let out his frustrations. No good would come of it, so he merely grunted.

"Wait here," Neji ordered.

Not like Shikamaru had a choice— his right arm was fractured, and he had no feeling in his legs although he suspected that was from temporary paralysis and would soon fade. He tipped his head back letting the rain wash away the blood on his face while Neji scouted the area, cursing under his breath for his own recklessness. They had survived, though and that's what mattered. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if they weren't supposed to. What were the odds of running into such capable rogue ninjas on the way back from a B-rank mission? He had a feeling it wasn't likely at all.

Now that he thought about it Shikamaru recalled that Neji had been ambushed a lot lately, no matter what team he worked with or the assignment rank. Shikamaru doubted it to be a coincidence. When they got back home, he'd have to ask Sasuke's opinion on the matter. Neji did not speak after he returned to Shikamaru's side. Instead, he began busying himself with setting up their tent while the rain was still light. The area was probably safe if Neji wanted to camp out for the night, more reliable than traveling in what was sure to be a downpour sooner or later.

After settling inside the tent, Neji opened his medical pack and didn't wait for Shikamaru's permission to start sanitizing the cuts on his face. Shikamaru watched the intense, concentrated look in Neji's eyes which were still flanked by risen veins, more likely than not his lover was searching his chakra network for any additional damage. Neji did his best to be gentle as he moved the cotton swab over Shikamaru's cheek, brows furrowing into a light frown.

“You’re going to strain your eyes.” Shikamaru cautioned.

“I’m not,” Neji dismissed. “I need to make sure you’re alright.”

“Neji,” Shikamaru called as he touched the brunette’s cheekbone. “I am, I promise.”

Hyūga hesitated and looked like he might give in to the proclamation, but he shook his head and resumed the analysis of Shikamaru's body. Once the cleaning was completed, he set to work bandaging Nara the best he could with the materials they had on hand. As opposed to cutting open Shikamaru’s pant leg Neji ripped it in half, tearing straight up the center without even a flinch. The shadow user gulped a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“You’ve been poisoned,” Neji said with a frown, delicate fingers tracing over the point of injection on Shikamaru’s leg.

"Well, that's a relief. I was starting to think they always felt this tingly and I forgot somehow." Shikamaru responded.

Neji clicked his tongue but offered no verbal response as his attention turned to the medical pack in search of an antidote. He located one that would do for now until they could find a medical ninja more capable.

“No rush on that. I sort of like the idea of being too impaired to leave bed for a while.” Nara cracked.

"Hn," Neji grunted.

“Nej,” Shikamaru crooned. “I’ll stop being so sarcastic. I know it’s not a laughing matter.”

“No!”

The serious air around Neji dissipated in an instant, his eyes slightly bulged and a flicker of desperation passed in his gaze as his Byakugan receded. His expression was softer now as was his touch; a gentle hand settled on Shikamaru's knee.

“Don’t stop. I enjoy your sarcasm.” Neji conveyed. “I don’t mean to be stern; I just want to take care of this properly."

Neji's attraction to Shikamaru and the many quirks he possessed gave Nara a confidence boost he didn't know he needed or think he could achieve either way. To have someone like Neji Hyūga come wholly undone by the sound of Shikamaru's voice or one look in his eyes made the younger's heart race. He was not a bad looking man by any means, but his lackluster nature typically tanked any interest one might have in him. Neji wanted him not in spite of his personality but _because_ of it; it drew him in. 

“Alright, alright.” Shikamaru raised his hands in defeat. “Sarcastic bastard is here to stay, stop looking at me like I kicked your puppy.”

Neji slanted his eyes. “Being a wise ass will not help.”

“Can I sleep yet? I’m exhausted.” Shikamaru yawned.

"You can sleep when I'm done with your leg," Neji answered.

“Will that be soon? Rain soothes me… I’m going to pass out.” Shikamaru warned.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the loss of blood making you lightheaded.” Neji corrected.

“Hey, if it gets too cold tonight I know something we can do to make it warm.” Shikamaru wriggled his brows.

Neji rolled his eyes and injected the syringe filled with medicine into Shikamaru’s thigh. “You mean other than light a fire?”

“Oh. A fire. Why didn’t I think of that?” Shikamaru blinked slowly.

"Because." Neji stole a quick kiss. "You are delirious and a pervert."

“I’m delicious?” Shikamaru frowned when his ears felt like they were filling with water.

“Close your eyes, Shikamaru. And count backward from ten with me.” Neji instructed.

Shikamaru did as he was told, although he didn’t even make it to five before he slumped forward in Neji’s waiting arms sound asleep. Neji smiled and reclined the shinobi into a more comfortable position.

“You troublesome fool," Neji whispered like he was speaking loving sentiments.

He would not sleep tonight, that he knew for sure. Not at the risk of them being attacked again, not while Nara needed time to recuperate and that was perfectly fine. A sleepless night was well worth it for Shikamaru.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Shikamaru chanced a glance at his reflection while waiting for the shower water to heat up. He frowned, grazed his fingers over the thin barely-there lines across his cheek from where he had been sliced open on his mission with Neji a week ago. Fortunately, the cuts were healing well, but that didn’t mean he liked seeing them. He sighed and ducked under the hot spray of water grateful for the relief it brought his aching muscles. Shikamaru closed his eyes and hung his head letting the hot beads pelt off him for a long while before turning the temperature higher. The sound of the door clicking open didn’t surprise him the way it should have. He lazily cracked an eye open sensing Neji’s presence.

“Shikamaru?” Neji still had grogginess in his voice. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just sore.  Sorry I woke you.” Shikamaru apologize.

The shuffle of clothes told him Neji was getting undressed.

"You didn't; I have a mission with Sasuke in a little while. Remember?" Neji asked.

“I don’t appreciate you being assigned to anything before six in the morning. That’s just too early.” Shikamaru complained.

Neji chuckled and entered the shower, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru from behind so he could rest his chin on the younger's shoulder. Shikamaru hummed appreciatively as soft kisses were placed on his neck and the hands on his stomach rubbed slow, comforting circles. One of these days Neji would end up spoiling Shikamaru with so much affection. Neji glanced down then stalled completely.

“You’re _hard.”_ He said quietly.

The earnest surprise and innocence in his voice made Shikamaru smile.

"Yes, I am," Shikamaru admitted. "I used to spend a lot of time in the shower thinking about you. Sometimes just the steam and the water… it's an automatic response."

“That’s why you would take multiple showers in the same day.” Neji realized.

“Mhm.” Shikamaru hummed.

Hyūga's strong arms whirled Shikamaru around, and their eyes met for half a second before impatient lips collided in a frantic mess of kisses. Already spurred by the blood pumping his erection, Shikamaru slammed Neji against the wall so hard the brunette cried out. He took advantage of the open mouth and plunged his tongue in, licking and mapping out every inch of Neji he could in between bites on Hyūga's bottom lip. Shikamaru ground their hips together, rubbing his cock into Neji’s as he weaved a hand into long locks and pulled. Neji gasped, jerking away from the kiss only to expose his neck to Shikamaru’s savage teeth. The shadow wielder dipped his head and pushed his body into Neji’s pinning his lover in place as he nipped and sucked sensitive skin hoping to leave marks behind. Neji raked his hands over Shikamaru’s shoulders, into dark tresses then back down while Nara’s palms had free reign of his body. Shikamaru took his time despite the aggression beating through his veins. He pinched and tweaked Neji’s nipples until they were raw, swollen and red— just the way he liked them. His fingers were replaced by his mouth, offering a soothing lick and cool saliva to the burning flesh.

“Y-You weren’t the only one affected.” Neji stammered as he plastered a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Shikamaru did not withdraw from the perky bud trapped between his lips. However, he did seem extremely surprised to hear the admission.

“Why do you think…” Neji inhaled sharply. “I came home late from training? Every time you said something sarcastic or witty in that deep, leisurely tone… all I could think about was your sexy voice in my ear saying dirty things.” He paused again and let out a yelp when Shikamaru’s teeth grazed his nipple. “Th-that’s why I would disappear to my room suddenly.”

Shikamaru gave the nipple a final lick before letting go, his lips twisted into a grin.

“You like my voice, Hyūga?” He teased.

“I do.” Neji nodded.

“And my sarcasm?” Shikamaru raised a brow.

“It turns me on, Shikamaru.” Neji breathed. “So much.”

Nara stared openly. It wasn’t the response he’d been expecting. Maybe part of him thought Neji was exaggerating or just trying to fill his ego, but he should've known better. Neji did not beat around the bush; he did not sugar coat his words when it came to Shikamaru and did not feel the need to inflate Nara's ego with lies when the truth did more than enough. He swallowed hard thinking about the many nights Neji had come home late or scurried away suddenly to his room. Shikamaru growled low from the back of his throat and continued his exploration of Neji's body with his lips moving lower.

He wanted to taste every inch of the gorgeous man, although he suspected since his cock was already painfully hard he'd have to settle for a preview for now. Shikamaru got onto his knees, lips ghosting over Hyūga's belly button, hips, and pelvic bone.

“Did you imagine it was me touching you?” He inquired.

“I thought about your hands on my body. Rubbing me, squeezing all the right places.” Hyūga responded.

Neji thudded his head into the wall and moaned hoarsely as Shikamaru suddenly engulfed his erection and began sucking forcefully enough to leave him dizzy. He did his best not to start bucking forward, he didn’t want to choke Shikamaru, but he couldn’t keep himself for tremoring while a talented tongue slathered along his length. Shikamaru grazed his teeth over Neji as he leaned back slow and purposeful, releasing the strained cock with a lewd pop.

He placed several wet kisses on the tip then slid his tongue through the slit several times, his own length pulsing when Neji moaned his name. He flicked his eyes up to watch the beautiful and sexy sight of Neji falling apart above him. Sensing that Hyūga's balance was about to give up, he hiked one of Neji's legs onto his shoulder and held him in place. Shikamaru lightly traced his index finger around his lover's throbbing entrance.

“Did you ever imagine me in here?” He pressed the digit in slightly to emphasize his point.

Neji rolled his head up the wall, his eyes drooping shut. “All the time. Your fingers, your tongue, your dick. I thought about it so much I actually believed I could feel you inside me.”

Shikamaru dove for Neji’s eager cock again, slurping the whole length down to the back of his throat encouraged by his visions of the lusty Hyūga sprawled out on a bed, pleasuring himself with Nara’s name spilling from his lips. He shoved two fingers inside and started fucking Neji with them hoping to hear more of that glorious voice echoing in their bathroom. Neji convulsed at the sensation and yanked on Shikamaru’s hair as his back arched and his stomach quivered from pleasure.

Shikamaru pulled Neji's other leg up, so the shinobi was sitting on his shoulders. Neji thrust his back into the wall to keep balance; one arm braced over his head while the other stayed tangled in Shikamaru's locks. Neji's staggered breaths were driving Shikamaru completely wild, and he slipped a third digit into his alluring partner. He bobbed his head along Neji's cock and sucked roughly, sinking his teeth into the pulsing veins until Hyūga's impregnable control finally disappeared, and his hips snapped forward of their own accord. Skilled fingers brushed over a sensitive bundle of nerves and finally did Neji in, his cum spurting into Shikamaru’s mouth which Nara greedily drank and swallowed.

He ripped his fingers out of Neji and managed to ease the older man back on his feet without either of them getting hurt. Hyūga forced Shikamaru to the back of the tub, and their bodies moved with automatic sync— Neji hovered over Shikamaru's cock to get him in place seconds before Shikamaru bucked up and slammed himself deep inside. Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and hung his head with his eyes wrenched shut waiting for the sear of desire to replace the pain.

“Shikamaru, move...” Neji pleaded with a non-too subtle roll of his hips.

"No," Shikamaru smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“ _Shikamaru!”_ Neji whined as he thumped their foreheads together.

“You’re so impatient.” Shikamaru crooned and stroked Neji’s hair back. “I adore seeing you like this, filled with my cock and _desperate_.”

“Don’t patronize me, Nara.” Neji warned.

He squeezed around Shikamaru’s cock so tightly he made them both moan then felt a small gush of precum leaking inside as his own erection stirred to life again. He felt too full when Shikamaru was inside him in this position, taking up all the space Neji had and then some. The shadow wielder was just too damned long, too thick, but Neji loved it. He craved the ache, longed for his walls to shudder uncontrollably.

What he really wanted, though, was Shikamaru pounding him senseless. Shikamaru must have gotten the message or maybe couldn't wait anymore; he had a death grip on Neji's hips as he started lunging up, thrusting into Hyūga like an unhinged beast. The slap of skin, splash of water, breathless moans and strained groans clouded them while nails broke the skin and tore hair and bruised shoulders and marked hips. It didn't take long for them to find release, cumming one right after the other heavily enough to leave them slumped together in a tangle of rasps.

“You are so much better,” Shikamaru heaved. “Than _every_ fantasy, I have ever had or could ever hope to dream up."

Neji brushed his nose against Shikamaru's a few times waiting for the shadow ninja to regain enough composure to open his eyes again. They kissed tender and slow until the water began to cool. Neji helped Shikamaru to his feet knowing he needed to get ready for his mission soon. Shikamaru glanced down when Neji turned for the soap, his sights zeroing in on the view of his cum seeping down Neji's ass and the back of his legs. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Neji from behind.

"Fuck, Neji," Shikamaru growled. "If I don't get out of here I won't be able to stop myself."

"We don't have time to keep going." Neji reminded with a sigh. "It's alright; I'll finish up then join you for tea before I go."

Shikamaru grunted his approval and kissed Neji’s throat before leaving the bathroom. He padded across the dark apartment with a dopey smile on his face, popping into his room to get dressed. Had it not been for the dull ache in his shoulders stirring him from a dreamless sleep, Shikamaru wouldn't have gotten up at all and wouldn't have spent any time with Neji prior to the man's departure. The sex was good, fucking phenomenal if he was honest, but Shikamaru appreciated the opportunity to be with Hyūga if only for an hour or so. He wandered back into the living room and flicked on the light.

“What the _fuck?”_ Shikamaru breathed.

Sitting on the loveseat was none other than Sasuke Uchiha grinning like a complete fool and looking like he owned the place in his casual cross-legged position. Shikamaru stared at the clock then back at the intruder.

“What the hell are you doing here? It’s four in the morning!” Shikamaru snapped.

“I could ask you the very same question, you know.” Sasuke chuckled. “It’s four in the morning, what the hell were you two doing in there?”

“How long have you been here?” Nara demanded.

“Long enough.” Sasuke shrugged. He uncrossed his arms and braced his elbows on his knees. “Better than any fantasy, eh? Neji must be quite wonderful in bed.”

Shikamaru allowed himself a sly smirk. “You have no idea.”

"Let me borrow him for a night, and I will have an idea," Sasuke suggested.

Shikamaru knew well and good that there was no bite or truth behind the words, no reason to see Sasuke as a threat because the man had absolutely no interest in Neji, he just enjoyed pissing Nara off. It worked every single time, and this was no exception. Shikamaru balled his fists at his sides. The bathroom door opened and Neji walked out toweling off his hair naked as the day he was born. His eyes fell on Sasuke, and he immediately scrambled to cover himself.

“What the _hell?!”_ Neji shouted.

“Relax. I’ve seen you naked before.” Sasuke dismissed.

“ _When?!”_ Shikamaru and Neji yelled in unison.

“The onsen? We go on long missions and bathe together…” Sasuke glanced between the two of them wondering if they’d honestly forgotten how much time he and Neji spent together. “Oh, by the way, you’re a freak, Neji. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

So much for Sasuke’s brotherly disturbance with Neji being sexually active.

“Was there something you needed, Uchiha?” Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Right. My illustrious partner has been relieved from our mission.” Sasuke announced. “Neji has been personally requested to escort the Hokage to the sand village.”

“Neji, that’s great.” Shikamaru smiled sincerely.

“Why are you so happy about that, Sasuke?” Neji asked in a suspicious tone.

“I still have to go on the mission.” It was Sasuke’s turn to smile.

“And?” Shikamaru didn’t know what this had to do with them.

“It’s a two-person mission.” Sasuke continued.

Realization struck Shikamaru who's eyes bulged, and he shook his head. "Oh, no."

"Guess who my fill-in partner is?" Sasuke practically sang.

"Please _no_ ," Shikamaru begged.

“Suit up, Nara!” Sasuke flashed a toothy grin. “We leave in twenty minutes.”


	26. Chapter 26

The escort mission Shikamaru had been roped into with Sasuke went as smoothly as predicted; they were grossly overqualified for the trivial task after all. Shikamaru wasn't about to let his guard down now that they were heading back home, the odds of being ambushed seemed to increase to a higher rate with every assignment he undertook. Whether that was a direct result of him testing the Hyūga clan or the Akatsuki's presence becoming more formidable, he couldn't be sure, but there was no need to risk being unprepared.

“You’ve been unusually silent,” Shikamaru commented as he cast a half-interested glance to his comrade. “Don’t tell me you’re cooking up your next scheme.”

“You should be thanking me, you know. I did you a favor.” Sasuke flashed a small smile.

“How is that now?” Shikamaru drawled.

“When Neji was removed from the team Lee was selected to fill in. I requested you instead.” Sasuke explained with a shrug.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. “I’m sorry, it sounded like you said _you’re_ the reason I’m suffering on this boring assignment.”

"I thought keeping busy would be good for you," Sasuke said.

“Why?” Shikamaru grumbled, forced to start walking again since Sasuke had no intentions of slowing down.

"Neji will be gone for a minimum of three weeks," Sasuke revealed. "The less time you spend moping around the apartment, the better off you'll be."

He wouldn’t admit it out loud and he damn sure wasn’t about to thank Uchiha, but Shikamaru was grateful for the distraction or at the very least something to pass the time. Shikamaru received plenty of missions these days though, so even without Sasuke running interference he would’ve had enough to stay active until Neji came home. The shadow ninja had a strong suspicion that Sasuke had an ulterior motive behind his actions.

“So, how many times have you defiled my partner?” Sasuke asked casually.

“Why would I know that number off the top of my head?” Shikamaru countered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Lost track already?”

"It's not like that's _all_ we do," Shikamaru informed.

"Lucky for you. Otherwise, we would have bigger problems between us." Sasuke said.

“Neji is a grown man. He can make his own decisions.” Nara sighed.

“Just tread carefully, Nara. Don’t give me a reason to kick your ass.” Sasuke sounded like he genuinely didn’t want to.

"I know you care about him, Sasuke, but I do too. This isn't just a romp or a fling." Shikamaru hated the part of himself that got defensive around the raven-haired ANBU operative.

Sasuke grunted and nodded which Shikamaru assumed was meant to be his way of indicating that he understood. They continued along the path in silence leaving Shikamaru to sort his thoughts. Neji being selected to escort Tsunade to the sand village would be wonderful— if he were anyone else. Initially, Shikamaru was excited by the news; it meant the Hokage trusted Hyūga enough to place her life in his hands. With all that Shikamaru had seen over the past year or so dating back to when he first moved in with Neji, he had reason to believe she might be setting his lover up. The constant ambushes, unspeakable horrors Neji was exposed to on his missions, Hiashi’s involvement with ANBU and whatever else Shikamaru may have missed suggested this was a viable cover up for Neji to be exterminated.

An attack against the Hokage wasn't unheard of, in fact, that was the very reason she needed an escort in the first place. Should a Hokage have a need to terminate any leaf shinobi, they could simply orchestrate an assault as a smokescreen that would leave part of or all their entourage dead. In this case, Neji Hyūga. Shikamaru didn't want to sound like an insane conspiracy theorist, and to most people, the idea was too farfetched, but hands-on experience told him it was definitely in the realm of possibilities. Perhaps Sasuke had thought the same thing. Maybe that was the real reason behind their excursion together— privacy to discuss the dark secrets of Konoha.

"I assume you know Neji had a meeting with his family a few weeks ago," Sasuke stated.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru frowned a little. “He was very vague about it.”

"As he was with me, too," Sasuke reassured. "So, I did some digging of my own."

“Weren’t you the one who told me to stay clear of the Hyūga clan? You’re already on their radar you shouldn’t be poking around.” Shikamaru didn’t bother to pretend he wasn’t worried.

Sasuke halted suddenly, keen eyes snapping around to take in their surroundings before he said, “The Hyūga clan meeting was to discuss a successor for Hiashi when he passes or retires.”

“Won’t that be Hinata? She’s next in line.” Shikamaru distinctly remembered that being part of a younger Neji’s qualms with the Hyūga clan and the main house.

“I believe it would be Hanabi; she is more capable than her sister despite the age difference. What I found out was the Hyūga clan submits their suggestions on who would be the best fit to lead the clan, carry on their traditions and serve the family. Someone submitted Neji's name." Sasuke explained.

“Who? And why?” Shikamaru stared with bulging eyes.

“It’s all anonymous, could’ve been anyone.” Sasuke shrugged.

"Neji doesn't want anything to do with his family; he would never take the position." Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest.

“I doubt the family would _ever_ give it to him. They’re forced to entertain the idea regardless.” Sasuke stated.

“He’s more qualified than all of them. He’s the strongest member of their clan, surpassing every single member of the main house. Neji is probably one of the only Hyūgas alive who wants what’s best for both households. His sense of duty and honor are unparalleled. They don’t deserve him, but he would be an excellent leader.” Shikamaru mused.

“Hiashi would sooner kill his nephew than give up power to him.” Sasuke lamented.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. “Hasn’t he already been trying to kill Neji?”

“The family meeting was probably to find out if Neji knew anything about who might have recommended him. They’d want to make sure he didn’t submit himself.” Sasuke continued.

“Neji is doing his best to cut ties with the Hyūga clan as much as he can. He’s not about to condemn whatever chances he has at a normal life for shits and giggles by entering his own name.” Shikamaru responded.

"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree with you. I'm sure the family knows it wasn't him. But it does mean we need to keep our eyes peeled. If Hiashi thinks there's a disturbance in the branch house or potential uprising, then he's going to lash out." Sasuke remarked.

"I don't think it was anyone in the branch house; they aren't that bold. Even the ones who want to see Neji punished wouldn't take the risk of being discovered." Shikamaru expressed.

“My guess is Hinata,” Sasuke said. “Not a malicious intent, of course.”

“She never means any harm, but she doesn’t think the consequences through. If it _was_ her and Hiashi finds out, he'll assume Neji coerced her somehow." Nara presumed.

“I’m not trying to overstep my boundaries or tell you what to do, so don’t take it that way, but you need to be on your guard, Shikamaru. And I would suggest you both try to be a bit more discreet until this blows over.” Sasuke encouraged.

“Discreet? The only one who knows about us is you.” Shikamaru replied.

"Lee and Chōji both asked me if I thought you two were fooling around at the movies the other day," Sasuke informed, a look of displeasure claiming his face. "I debunked it of course, but they gave me the gist of your conversation, and that was the opposite of keeping things low key."

“You’re right. We aren’t ever around Hinata or any of the Hyūga clan members. We’ll try to keep a lid on things for now anyway.” Shikamaru conceded.

“Great. I’ll keep you posted on anything else I find out.” Sasuke promised.

“You’re going back to the compound?” Shikamaru assumed.

“Not right away. I’ve got some questions for our ANBU captains, namely Kakashi Hatake.” Sasuke corrected.

“He knows more about the Hyūga clan than I gave him credit for.” Shikamaru hummed thoughtfully.

“Precisely. He’s the one who told me about Neji’s annual curse renewal.” Sasuke said. “And one more thing, Nara.”

“Hm?” Shikamaru looked at the slightly older man.

"Don't let me catch you two in any more compromising positions." Sasuke gave a polite smile. "I don't mind cock blocking."

“So we've noticed," Shikamaru grumbled.

“Come on, let’s get home while we’ve still got daylight.”


	27. Chapter 27

Neji popped by the Academy to check on Shikamaru’s assignment status only to find the shadow manipulator was already deployed. They hadn’t seen one another in almost a month since Hyūga left for the sand village with Naruto and Tsunade. Fortunately, Shikamaru would be returning from his mission very soon. Not one to take chances, Neji opted to clean himself up while he was at the Academy on the off-chance Nara should beat him home. After being apart for so long he knew they’d be drawn to one another, brows cinched, and chests molded desperately trying to chase away the feelings of loneliness he suspected they’d both been consumed by during their separation. He needed to be free of dirt and blood though for them to do so comfortably. Neji showered, changed and bound his hair in a loose bun before returning home.

Upon his entry, he found that the apartment was indeed empty, although cleaner than he remembered leaving it which meant Shikamaru must've had some downtime. He only ever recalled Shikamaru busying himself with chores when he was worried or bored out of his mind, both were plausible in this case. Neji stripped away his ANBU gear and slipped into a much more comfortable pair of Shikamaru's night pants and a simple t-shirt. There wasn't a reason for him to still be wearing Nara's clothes. They'd finally had his bedroom restored after the pipe burst fiasco, and all Neji's attire had been salvaged or replaced with new garments.

There also was no excuse for Shikamaru to have started stealing Neji's clothes. The shadow user had denied it at first, no way he would take Hyūga's shirts or pants when he had plenty of his own. One night in bed he'd finally confessed that Neji's things all had a fresh scent and were soft to the touch in a way he couldn't replicate. That was fine by Neji; he found Shikamaru's garments to be more comfortable than his own. So at night when they were free from duty, and it was just the two of them they'd end up in each other's pajamas. Neji stood in the doorway of what had once been his bedroom and was now their shared office space, opal eyes lazily skimming over the various documents piled neatly on his desk. 

He should be working; he had so many reports to file and little time to complete the tasks. Maybe Shikamaru was rubbing off on him in more ways than one because Neji, known for his drive and determination, could not find one ounce of effort in his body. He frowned in spite of himself and crossed his arms. Glaring at the paperwork wouldn't make it go away, a line he'd used on Shikamaru many times before. With a sigh, Neji closed the door and wandered into their bathroom instead to study his reflection. For once he wasn't coming home covered in red, black or blue. He had a few scuffs on his arms which were hidden by the sleeves of his shirt anyway.

The longer he looked at himself, the less of his father he could see. In his humble opinion, much of the Hyūga clan was identical with only age or scars to set them apart from one another. Of course, there were a few exceptions, but Neji had always thought he was a very stereotypical Hyūga clansman. Very unlike Hinata who apart from her eyes and fair skin bore minimal resemblance to the other Hyūga.  Maybe it was just wishful thinking or perhaps he’d been spending too much time with Shikamaru who made a point of praising Neji every opportunity he could, but the likeness between himself and his father was no longer there.

It was a thought he would have to explore later because the front door had just opened and a stupidly big Naruto-esque smile spread his face as he skidded out of the bathroom. Shikamaru kicked the door shut, dropped his pack and met Neji in the middle of their living room in a bone shattering embrace.

“Gods, I’ve missed you.” Shikamaru conveyed.

“What took you so long?” Neji teased as Shikamaru grazed their noses.

“Tch, a troublesome client. I would've been home an hour ago." Shikamaru answered.

“You’re here now. I’ll take what I can get.” Neji said.

Shikamaru's eager lips sealed them in a desperate, frantic kiss as he splayed his hands on Neji's back and squeezed the older man closer to his body. He moaned appreciatively. The taste of Neji Hyūga was not one he would ever forget, hell he'd imagined it for weeks now, but nothing compared to the real thing. And no matter how many times they had kissed one another the magnetic force between them was just like the first time, sparking a flame in Shikamaru that charred through his entire being. He broke the kiss suddenly, dizzy with adoration as he took Neji's hand and led them to their bedroom.

A battle of domineering kisses ensued with piercing bites, bruising sucks and clothes strewn about the room until they were nearly naked. Somehow Shikamaru had gotten out of everything but his vest, he’d even gotten his shirt off from beneath it. Neji snorted at the sight of Shikamaru and snatched the younger man forward toppling them both on the bed. They pulled the sheet across their bodies and over their heads not bothering to turn off the lamp and resumed hungry kisses, lips, and teeth clanking in between soft moans and quiet whispers of each other's name. Shikamaru slid his hands down Neji's sides and rounded to his back then squeezed a handful for Hyūga's ass earning a low hiss for his efforts. Smirking, Shikamaru hiked Neji's legs around his waist and bit down. They both chuckled although the kissing continued.

“Did you— mmm…” Neji tried but gave in when Shikamaru’s tongue invaded his mouth.

The shadow manipulator was behaving a bit more aggressively than usual, and the slight musk of sweat on Shikamaru's body made Neji tingle. He drug his nails down Shikamaru’s shoulders and his biceps, raking hard enough to prick the skin and draw blood. Nara sucked Neji’s bottom lip as punishment and rolled their hips together.

“D-did you.." Neji moaned again but managed to continue in between savage kisses. "Tell Naruto… we're fucking?"

Shikamaru shivered, leaned back and released Neji’s lip with a snap. He peered down at the now cherry red, swollen lips with rejuvenated desire. Neji was so pure and respectable hearing curse words from his mouth always got Shikamaru going. It sounded so _good._

“Of course not.” He murmured.

He planted his lips on Neji’s jawline, working along the defined edge for some time with licks and sucks and blunt nips on his way down to Hyūga’s throat. Shikamaru hovered over the pulse point and bit hard, possessively marking his boyfriend for no other reason than he felt like it. The staggered breath Neji drew in was only a bonus.

“He—” Neji inhaled sharply, grounding himself deeper in the mattress to keep away from Shikamaru’s bucking hips. “He asked if we fucked.”

Shikamaru tore back to stare at Neji, his brows high. “He asked specifically about you and me?"

“Well… I don’t think he meant with each other. It just seemed peculiar to ask if either of us had ever done it before.” Neji clarified.

“Naruto is a peculiar guy.” Shikamaru dipped to lick Neji’s earlobe. “He’s not smart enough to know.”

"That's not nice," Neji whispered, yanking the zipper of Shikamaru's vest down.

“Call me a liar.” Shikamaru challenged.

“You really didn’t say anything?” Neji pressed.

“Neji, I’m keeping you all to myself for as long as I can.” Shikamaru insisted.

“Are you embarrassed about us?” Neji cocked his head.

"Not even a little bit. But you know once two people start dating it starts a domino effect. People start thinking of them different. When they find out about us, everyone will view you as a prospect." Shikamaru mumbled.

Neji grinned. “You don’t think I’ve got admirers already?”

"I know you do. Don't make me think about them; you know how easy it is for me to get jealous. For now, I'm being ridiculously selfish. I don't want anyone else to see you the way I do." Shikamaru confessed.

“Shikamaru,” Neji purred as he lunged forward and knocked their weight to the side, rolling on top of the shadow master whose chest he was now seated on. Umber eyes gazed at him as Hyūga tugged his hair free, letting it spill over his shoulders, the ends tickling Shikamaru’s chest when Neji leaned closer to brush their lips. “You’re the only one who _ever_ gets to see me the way you do.”

“You are incredibly sexy,” Shikamaru commented half dazed.

Neji never got to answer, Shikamaru surged upward practically pouncing him while they worked together to shimmy the infuriating piece of clothing still separating their skin. Shikamaru growled after finally ripping the vest away but accidentally struck Neji in the ear from being so forceful.

“Ow!” Neji gasped, snagging Shikamaru’s bottom lip with his teeth when he jerked back.

“ _Ow!”_ Shikamaru echoed as he dabbed his lip.

He tossed the vest outside of their sheet to avoid further injury, but unfortunately, he managed to smash the lamp off the table, and the room went dark. Lilac met dark brown as the duo caught their breath only to burst out into a fit of laughter and lose it again. Neji slid off Shikamaru and flopped beside him on the mattress laughing so hard he almost cried. Shikamaru hadn't planned any of it, but he supposed he could take a bloody lip and broken lamp in exchange for Neji's gorgeous laugh.

“I think the mood is gone.” Shikamaru chuckled.

“Yes, punching me in the ear was your first misstep.” Neji agreed, rolling onto his side.

“Hey,” Shikamaru huffed as he mirrored the position and brushed the back of his knuckles on Neji’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“And I didn’t mean to bite you in retaliation.” Neji quipped.

"That was actually very hot, please do that again whenever you want," Shikamaru spoke honestly.

Neji snorted and probably would've laughed if not for Shikamaru's lips pressing gently to his own, so instead, he kissed back and gave a quiet chuckle.

“For the record,” Shikamaru whispered as he combed Neji’s bangs aside. “If was going to tell anyone about you… a fuck isn’t even in the realm of possibilities of what you are to me.”

The vulnerability flickering through Neji’s eyes made Shikamaru positively weak in the knees because he knew without needing to hear those three words what Hyūga wanted to say. Shikamaru meant what he said— although he had to admit not giving Naruto anymore context other than saying they were screwing around would be comical just for his expressions. He slowly exhaled as he began stroking through Neji's dark mane, a goofy smile on his face matching the one across from him.

“You don’t have to woo me, you know. I’m already yours.” Neji said quietly.

“It’s cute when you get all flustered because you don’t _actually_ turn red or anything. You say the funniest things, though.” Shikamaru stated.

"Don't kill this mood, too," Neji warned.

Shikamaru draped an arm over Neji's waist and inched closer, so they were breathing each other in. "I won't, I promise."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you know," Neji said.

“In what way?” Shikamaru tipped his head.

"You're so worried about what people will think of me when they realize we're together you haven't even stopped to think of all the attention it'll bring you," Neji explained.

“Very funny. People don’t look at me that way.” Shikamaru dismissed.

“I do. I have for a long time, even when you were just my lackadaisical roommate.” Neji laid his hands on Shikamaru’s chest, lightly stroking his fingers on the tanned skin. “You’re ridiculously handsome and very funny. The most loyal person I’ve ever known. Intelligent. You’d do anything for the people you care about.”

“I think you’re overlooking my blunt and crass way with words.” Shikamaru reminded.

“Both of which I adore. Even if people are skeptical about you once they realize you can stomach my princess behavior they’ll be all over you.” Neji pointed out.

“Don’t call yourself that.” Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

"You hate it," Neji said. "You always have. Even when we were barely friends, it got a rise out of you hearing someone use the word to describe me."

“Because you are not a brat or entitled. You are none of the things that word indicates you to be. It gets under my skin.” Shikamaru admitted.

Neji slanted their foreheads together and said, “That’s the way I feel when people call you lazy.”

“I guess… but not quite the same. I have lazy habits. Nothing about you is spoiled.” Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji and huffed. “And if so it’s only because I’m spoiling you.”

“You want to spoil me?” Neji was taken aback.

"With love and affection and attention and comfort. All the things no one ever bothered to give you. I'll give you all I have; I'll spoil you completely rotten." Shikamaru vowed.

Neji's breath ghosted over Shikamaru's nose and mouth for a moment before their lips met for a slow, sweet kiss. Hyūga curled his fingers, pressing his nails into Shikamaru's chest so hard the younger shinobi flinched, but that did not deter him from kissing deeper. He caressed Neji's back, pressing in with enough pressure to relieve some of the tension he could always feel, their legs tangled together to massage one another. A stern knock on their apartment door startled the pair from the kiss for a moment, but Neji was quick to draw Shikamaru back in.

"Probably Sasuke," Shikamaru grumbled between kisses.

“He can stand in the hallway and listen.” Neji dismissed as he rolled his hips forward and caught Shikamaru in place.

Shikamaru growled low, grinning as their lips molded together. Yes, he could get used to this feisty side of Neji. Another knock, this time much louder. Neji seemed determined not to have their mood ruined a second time though because he pushed Shikamaru flat on his back then disappeared to trail kisses down Nara’s stomach. Shikamaru inhaled a trembling breath, both hands gliding through Neji’s tresses as the Byakugan user’s teeth sank into his navel.

“Shikamaru Nara, open this door!”

Both males stilled at the sound of Yoshino Nara’s voice. Neji threw the sheet off them and sat up to be eye level with Shikamaru. When the spiky-haired ninja didn’t move, Neji cupped his cheeks and stroked gently waiting for Shikamaru to meet his eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Neji cooed over the sound of her banging on the door again. “Tell me how you want to handle this.”

“I mean I guess I have to go talk to her.” Shikamaru blinked. “What the hell is she _doing_ here in the first place?”

“I don’t know. But she is your mother, Shikamaru. I understand.”

Shikamaru sighed, regretfully untangling their bodies so he could find his clothes in the dark. He returned to the bed and took both of Neji’s hands then placed a lingering kiss on the back of each one.

“I wish you didn’t.” He grumbled.

"I'll be here when it's over," Neji reassured with a breathtaking smile.

Like Shikamaru needed another excuse to ignore Mrs. Nara and stay in bed. He forced himself out of the room scowling as he thumped across the living room to the front door which he yanked open just before his mother could pound again. They stared at one another equally hostile although for very different reasons. Shikamaru stepped aside and gestured for her to come in despite the fact that she was already doing so. She went no further than the center of the living room where she stood with her arms folded and cast a distasteful eye around the room.

“Can I get you something to drink, Ma?” Shikamaru offered.

“So, this is where you’ve been holed up for so long.” She ignored.

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned on the door. “Yeah, Ma. This is where I live now. It’s actually a really nice place.”

“You don’t visit. You don’t write. You don’t ask your friends to check in on me.” Yoshino looked at her son, brows furrowed. “Don’t you care about your mother at all?”

"Don't be dramatic; you know I care. I've just been busy—"

“Screwing your whore, right?” She interrupted.

“I beg your pardon?” Shikamaru gawked.

"I'm not an idiot, Shikamaru. I saw you in the market months ago with someone, although it was crowded, so I didn't get a good look. I've been trying to catch up with you since then, but it seems like you're never home." Yoshino griped.

“Ma, I’m an ANBU ninja now, I’m on missions all the time. And I do have friends, you know.” Shikamaru said. “I could’ve been out with anyone.”

“And how should I know that you’re on ANBU? You don’t tell me anything!” Yoshino snapped.

“Because I needed a break. With Pops gone that left me in charge of everything, the medical journals, the deer, the household. I wasn’t ready to give up my life the way he did.” Shikamaru admitted.

“So instead you ran away like a coward.” Yoshino scoffed.

“No, I left it to people more capable. People who wanted it. What good am I doing something with my life that I don’t have any desire for? Shouldn’t you want me to be happy?” Shikamaru knew there was no use in playing the parent card on his mother, but he gave it a shit anyway.

“I want you to make your father proud. You think this is what he wanted? You think ANBU is where he wanted you to end up?” Yoshino shot back.

"It's a stepping stone to get where I'd like to be long term," Shikamaru informed.

“Do you know what the average age is on the ANBU death toll?” Yoshino barked.

“Ma, it doesn’t—”

“Thirty-three, Shikamaru.” She went on.

“Ma—”

“That’s it! Just thirty-three years old. Some die younger than that. Do you know what the ratio is of retried ANBU ninjas in the village?” Yoshino snapped.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. “We aren’t discussing this.”

“It’s not even five percent of the population, Shikamaru!”

He slammed his fist on the door, Yoshino jumped, but at least it shut her up.

"You and I aren't having a conversation about my future, Ma. I have made up my mind, and this is what I want." Shikamaru spoke calmly.

“Tell me about the girl.” She echoed his calm nature, though there was still rage burning in her eyes.

“What girl?” Shikamaru scrunched his nose.

Yoshino closed her eyes. “I saw you, Shikamaru. I saw that look on your face. I know what a lovesick smile looks like, you have your father’s mannerisms you know.” A more patient woman seemed to be staring at him when she opened her eyes again. “Tell me about her.”

“The only thing you need to know and all that I’m willing to share with you is I’m happy.” Shikamaru hoped that would be enough.

“If you’re so happy with your life Shikamaru why are you keeping me out of it?” Yoshino questioned.

“Because that’s the only way I know to maintain this happiness.” Shikamaru sighed.

Her eyes narrowed, and she folded her lips in. Clearly, there was more she wanted to say, but she was showing restraint for whatever reason. She skimmed her son's appearance; his shirt was inside out, his lips were puffy, the band in his hair was loose, and his locks were disheveled. Realization struck her.

“Oh my god, Shikamaru,” She spat and pointed to his bedroom. “Is she in there right now? Is she _listening_ to us?”

Yoshino decided she was going to find out for herself, spun away from her son and stomped over to what she hoped was her son's bedroom. Shikamaru was faster; he blocked the door with his body maintaining his same casual demeanor except now the indifference had fled from his eyes and was replaced by irritation.

"Shikamaru, you have abandoned your family, you're risking your life for ANBU, shacking up in some tacky apartment without so much as a postcard to your mother. What would your father say?" She posed.

“Pops would be ecstatic that I finally found the resolve and commitment in myself to figure out what it is I want and do something about it.” Shikamaru balled his fists. “He would be pleased to hear I’ve met someone patient enough to understand me.”

Apparently, that was not the answer Yoshino wanted to hear.

"How could anyone understand you? You are lazy, and you're a slob! You have no ambition. All you do is avoid responsibility and hide from reality. You aren’t—”

“He doesn’t think any of that is true.” Shikamaru cut off.

“What did you just say?” Yoshino’s face was paler than usual, her eyes uncharacteristically wide.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and steeled his expression. “He doesn’t think any of the things you just said about me are true.”

“ _He?”_ Yoshino whispered. “Are you saying…?”

“I am seeing someone, Ma. He is very important to me which is why I didn’t bother to introduce you. I knew how you were going to react.” Shikamaru voiced.

Yoshino struck him across the face once. Then a second time. A third. Again, and again. She smacked and slapped Shikamaru while hysterically shrieking until she was entirely out of breath, gasping and panting as she glared at her son through tear stricken eyes.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Yoshino demanded. “And how dare you suggest your father would be pleased for you. He would be absolutely disgusted.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “Pops would understand that my decisions are not a reflection of either of you nor do I make my choices for you guys. I’m doing what’s best for me. Pa wouldn’t care who I was comfortable with, all he cared about was seeing me succeed.”

“You spit on your father’s grave like that one more time Shikamaru Nara and I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Slap me senseless? Spare me.” Shikamaru grumbled. “I opened the door because I thought you might have something important to say to me. I see now you’re doing what you’ve always done. You won’t guilt me back home, Ma.”

“Like I would want you anywhere near the house knowing what you are.” Yoshino took a step back, regarding Shikamaru like he was a monster. “You’re _sick!”_

Shikamaru could feel Neji on the other side of the door. No doubt Hyūga had rolled out of bed the minute the shouting match started and gotten dressed just in case Yoshino barged in. Now, though, Shikamaru knew Neji’s hands were on the door emitting a low pulse of chakra as silent support to let Nara know he was there. As much as he appreciated the gesture it only made Shikamaru’s stomach knot knowing that Neji had to listen to his mother say such despicable things. It was probably destroying Neji not to rip the door open and give her a tongue lashing which she so rightfully deserved.

“You know where the door is, Ma.” Shikamaru nodded in the appropriate direction. “Please don’t come here again.”

Yoshino looked like just the idea of coming back to the tainted apartment was repulsive. She turned on her heel and stomped to the door. Only when she had a hold of the handle did she glance at Shikamaru again. A rush of emotions danced across her face, none of which settled long enough to be anything more than fleeting, but for a moment Shikamaru thought he saw a more human part of his mother. The woman his father might have known long ago.

She smiled bitterly and said, “I guess you turned out to be just like a daughter after all.”

Shikamaru stood with his mouth hanging agape even after the door closed. He barely registered Neji's powerful arms encircling him from behind or the muscular chest he was being pressed into. The words didn't hurt him exactly, he just never expected her to throw her feelings regarding his gender into the argument. As if falling in love with another man made him any less of one himself. Neji began whispering sweet words in Shikamaru’s ear, his arms across Nara’s torso tightened in an attempt to bring the younger shinobi away from the darkness. She was missing out, Shikamaru decided. Her jaded mindset would prevent her from ever getting to meet Neji Hyūga on a personal basis, and that was truly a shame. Shikamaru sighed and hugged the arms wrapped around him as he leaned back basking in Neji's attention.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Neji expressed. He pressed a light kiss on Nara’s shoulder and whispered, “You’re perfect, Shikamaru.”


	28. Chapter 28

Gai crept through the village smoothly, maintaining a low chakra reading in case Tsunade or a patrol shinobi crossed his path. He would rather not explain why he was sneaking into the Academy at two in the morning— this wasn't his first offense. But duty called, and he was in dire need of a helping of the Chinese herbal medicine balls which he’d accidentally left in the lounge after lunch. He reached the room in record time, tugged the fridge open and beamed like a Cheshire cat. At last! His sprightly energy would be restored in a matter of minutes with just a few heaping bites.

His ears perked, picking up low voices whispering and possibly grunts across the hallway. It sounded like one of the other professors had brought a late-night hookup to the Academy. He frowned. The only ones with a key besides himself was Lady Tsunade who was in a meeting, Kakashi Hatake who was away on a mission and—

“Nghn, fuck.”

Shikamaru Nara. Gai would know that passive voice anywhere; evidently even sex didn't perk up the cloud watching ninja. So Shikamaru had landed himself a woman willing to tolerate his lackluster antics and brought her to his classroom to score. He didn’t know the shadow wielder had it in him. Gai tiptoed down the corridor to Shikamaru’s door and peeked in the window. Spread out on the floor was a mess of clothes, on top of them was Shikamaru and on top of him was a long-haired beauty Gai did not recognize. He watched the apparent lovers out of morbid curiosity wanting to get a better look at who had the ANBU operative so enticed, but that damn curtain of brown hair was shielding her face.

The only women he knew of with such luxurious tresses were the Hyūgas, but they were a noble clan all of whom would surely scoff at Shikamaru's absence of self-perseverance and motivation. Shikamaru tipped his head back, and the young woman shifted her weight, lifting the shadow manipulator's leg as her hair spilled over one shoulder. Except she was a _he_ , he was _inside_ of Shikamaru not on top, and he was _Neji Hyūga_. Gai blanched and jolted away from the door. Thank heaven they were too caught up with each other, and his chakra was low enough they hadn't felt his presence. Neji was extremely private— he would probably kill Gai for spying.

"I've missed you," Neji admitted softly, his voice laced with emotion Gai didn't realize his disciple possessed.

“Prove it.” Came Shikamaru’s gruff taunt.

Time to go! Flushed, Gai hauled ass out of the building as fast as he could. He wondered how long they had been involved, how long they’d been keeping themselves a secret from the rest of the village. Judging solely on the snippets of conversation he’d caught and their expressions it was obvious that they were already comfortable with one another and this wasn’t a casual affair. It made him smile knowing a person as controlled, closed off and reserved as Neji had let someone in. Beautiful youth at its finest.

 

* * *

 

“Yo!” Kakashi greeted the blonde. “Just got back?”

“Yup! Man, it sure feels good to be home!” Naruto replied in his usual rowdy tone.

"Where's your captain? The Hokage needs him." Kakashi didn't usually give reasons with his inquiries but with Naruto it was easiest to offer a short explanation and avoid a barrage of questions.

“Ah, yeah he’s here too. Probably taking his sweet ass time combing his precious hair.” Naruto gave an elaborate eye roll and gestured over his shoulder to the locker room. "Hey, Kakashi! Want to grab a bite to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sorry, Naruto. Not right now. But I bet Sasuke would like to go; I think he mentioned craving ramen." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke _wouldn't_ want to go, and he _hadn't_ said a word about ramen, but a little white lie never hurt anyone. Naruto flashed a thumb up and his signature dopey grin before disappearing. Kakashi flopped on a bench and pulled out his book— may as well get some reading in until Hyūga came out. Five minutes passed and still no Neji. He peered over the rim of his book as Shikamaru approached the entryway. Their eyes met, and they nodded at one another before Nara slipped inside. Strange. Shikamaru was already in ANBU gear without a spec of dirt on his uniform which meant he was about to be deployed; he shouldn't need anything from their changing quarters.

Kakashi waited another ten minutes. Neither man had come out. He sighed, stretched, shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched into the depository. The place seemed to be deserted except Kakashi _knew_ there wasn't another way out, so Shikamaru and Neji had to be inside still. A few quick hand signals allowed him to mask his chakra enough to venture further until he spotted shadows reflecting from around the corner. He stopped in his tracks realizing the two ANBU were speaking quietly to one another, though he couldn't make out any specifics. Kakashi heard what sounded like a kiss, but assumed he must’ve been mistaken. Until he popped his head past the partition.

"Be careful, Shikamaru," Neji spoke into Nara's crook.

The hug was tight, tender, emotional. Kakashi backed away quietly. Even if his ears had betrayed him his eyes couldn’t. He knew an intimate embrace when he saw one. Their courtship didn’t surprise him all that much. As individuals, neither seemed like the kind of man to get hung up on gender roles or similar preferences. Kakashi had worked with Neji more than Shikamaru through ANBU but knew enough about them both to think they made a good fit, a delicate balance. Kakashi frowned thinking about the Hyūga clan. Hiashi, in particular, would want Neji’s head on a stick for failure to copulate in the Hyūga family. He’d have to ensure their secret stayed safe.

 

* * *

 

Neji double checked to make sure the courtyard was empty, and no one would notice him slinking around the wall, least of all the guards overhead. The shadows lent their protection to Neji obscuring his movements easily as if he had molded in and became an extension of them. Shikamaru's face fluttered across his mind— he probably bore responsibility for this somehow or another. Neji'd eaten a chakra pill designed to conceal his chakra and keep him undetected. He slunk across the outer bank with ease, tiptoed to the archway and rounded the beam where he nearly smacked into the master of shadows himself. It was the only place safe from view, the ridge where the archway met and support beam ran along the wall provided absolute protection and a blind spot so long as they stayed close together. Not a problem.

Their lips crashed in a fierce, bruising clank of teeth and tongue and unspoken desperation. They kissed hard, aggressive, intense and carnal. Ferocious even. For the past month, they had been missing one another; extended missions kept them apart. This was the first time their paths had finally crossed. They had worked out a meeting place by leaving notes for each other whenever one of them returned home and though they could only spare a few minutes—Shikamaru was just getting back, and Neji should've left twenty minutes ago—they were determined to make their time count.

"Don't go," Shikamaru growled in Neji's ear, raking a hand through long locks as they hugged tighter.

They’d promised never to do this, never ask the other to stay because leaving was hard enough but Shikamaru was coming undone without Neji. The older man had him in a vice, he was under his skin, pumping through his veins and strumming through his head constantly. Shikamaru _needed_ Neji like a drug, and he knew that feeling was mutual.

“Two more weeks.” Neji husked in return, wedging his face into Shikamaru’s neck.

“You’ve caught up on your quota?” Shikamaru asked.

He closed his eyes as Neji’s lips mapped his skin expertly, weaving open mouth kisses and sharp bites up the column of his neck.

“Yes,” Neji hissed so low, so unintentionally seductive Shikamaru almost groaned.

Shikamaru slid his hands up Neji’s back, drew the man closer to his chest. “It’s not enough.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Neji apologized.

“Don’t be. We knew what we were getting in to.” Shikamaru reminded.

“I don’t want to leave you again.” Neji confided.

Shikamaru's lips smashed over his own, possessing him, silently begging for him to stay. He couldn't, they both knew that, but it was worth another wild tangle to try and convince Neji. What Shikamaru didn't know was how close he had Neji teetering just along the edge. Shikamaru was in his blood like a toxin, consuming him, invading his every thought, burning him up inside. Neji kissed harder, pinning Shikamaru to the wall when he heard movement overhead. Just the guards passing by, probably exchanging shifts.

“How badly do you think they’d punish me if I abandoned the mission?” Neji posed licking his swollen, bruised lips.

“Too much. I can’t allow it.” Shikamaru regretfully declined.

Neji nodded and took a few steps back knowing he needed to say goodbye, but Shikamaru wasn't ready. He lunged forward knocking them back a few paces clutching at Neji as if his life depended on it. Their eyes met, moonlight danced across their faces hypnotizing them further. They were addicted to one another, neither could get enough. Shikamaru wondered if an overdose was possible.

“Neji,” He groaned quietly.

Distracted, they stepped out further from the safety of the wall.

“Two weeks, we can do this.” Neji encouraged.

Shikamaru seized Neji by the base of his neck beginning another long, affectionate kiss he hoped would be enough to last them these two weeks. A crow squawked in the distance, Neji’s cue to wrap things up and meet Sasuke for their mission. Shikamaru found the strength in himself to pull away and not reach for Neji again as the ANBU ninja disappeared into the night. He stared after Hyūga with a lovesick smile in a trance and entirely oblivious to the busty blonde staring mouth agape from the courtyard.


	29. Chapter 29

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Chōji— an odd assortment of ninjas to be assigned together on one team, but alas here they were. Currently, they were in the middle of a forest, the halfway point between where they needed to be and where they had come from. Ordinarily, ninjas only rested during the evening however for planning purposes they'd agreed to take refuge at a rarely used cabin site. This was where Shikamaru and Neji decided they would have their heated argument about who had the better strategy, a staged fight of course. In order to throw people off their tracks, the duo made a point of fighting with one another whenever they were with a group; it was the fastest way to get all the rumors about their relationship to die off. If there was one thing Konoha village loved to do it was hate the Hyūgas and as much as Shikamaru despised that mindset when it came to Neji for once it would work in their favor.

“It doesn’t make any _sense_ to go all the way around the mountain path.” Shikamaru’s bored tone had a slightly irritated edge. “It’ll be faster if we cut through the trees.”

"Is everything always about speed with you?" Neji scoffed. "We are more likely to be spotted, and that would completely diminish the purpose of our sneak attack, don't you think?"

Shikamaru took a long, slow drag from his cigarette. He didn't smoke anymore at home and very rarely on missions, he mainly kept a pack around for occasions such as this. Their comrades assumed he smoked because he was stressed out so to aid the illusion of a real argument he usually lit one up about halfway through the ordeal.

“Don’t be condescending with me, Hyūga. I’m only thinking about what’s best for the team.” Shikamaru insisted.

“You’re only thinking about what’s best for yourself. You’re supposed to be an excellent tactician, Nara. Act like one.” Neji suggested.

“Guys, maybe we can find a middle ground to work with instead.” Naruto chimed in.

Arguments made him uncomfortable, particularly between friends. The Shikamaru and Neji he knew were calm and quiet around one another. Then again, that was home, and this was in the field. Missions could do strange things to people and sometimes being close with one another only made tensions higher.

"Stay out of this, Naruto," Shikamaru advised.

"Nara, let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. When I lead a mission, I expect to always take the most direct route with the smallest chance of being detected. Perhaps when you are in charge the most important thing to you is how fast you can complete the assignment so that you can return home for a nap." Neji's words earned gasps from their comrades, but Shikamaru was grinning on the inside. Well played. "I was instructed to rely on your planning abilities however if you can't follow simple instructions on what I want to be accomplished then maybe you would be better off running the defense."

Shikamaru stood up from his crouched position on the tree stump and shuffled over to Neji. He straightened out, so they stood at eye level then blew a puff of smoke directly in Hyūga’s face.

“Alright, your Grace.” Shikamaru conceded. “Your wish is my command.”

Neji’s brow hiked up, and Shikamaru wasn't sure if his boyfriend was a tremendous actor or if he had accidentally gone a step too far. After all, _he_ was the one to make such a big deal about when people called Neji princess or any variation of the word. The words tasted like poison coming from his mouth, but he had probably just pushed Kiba onto his side, and the dog breeder was without a doubt the hardest one to convince that they were actually fighting.

“We go through the mountains, Nara.” Neji snatched the cancer stick from Shikamaru’s mouth and snapped it in half.

Shikamaru forced annoyance despite how amused he felt watching the cigarette crumble. “Very well. We’ll enter on the east side of the village and—”

“The _west_ end, Shikamaru.” Neji interrupted.

“Wow, Neji why do you even have a team?” Kiba quipped. “You can obviously handle all of the grunt work, the planning and the assignment on your own.”

"The east will be more accessible," Shikamaru argued lamely.

Neji took a step closer, and Shikamaru moved backward as a thin finger was jabbed squarely in his chest. "Which means the west will be the road less traveled."

“Alright, Hyūga, geez.” Shikamaru pushed the older man. “What’s the matter, you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

He knew very damn well that Neji had woken up on the _right_ side of the bed this morning. Well, afternoon. For once, Neji was sound asleep even after Shikamaru had gotten out of bed, showered and come back. So, being the thoughtful man he was, Shikamaru woke Hyūga with a surprise blowjob. The corner of Neji's lip was twitching from the effort of not grinning, although to everyone else he probably appeared annoyed.

"Follow my orders, Nara, or you will find yourself with a very negative review in my report." Neji threatened. "When you've decided to stop acting like a child and want to plan out the rest of this mission you know where to find me."

With that, Neji stormed off to their cabin and slammed the door. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his nape then sank to his knees and flopped against a log. He felt around his pockets pretending to look for another cigarette, and when he didn't find one, he clicked his tongue.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru mumbled.

"Gods, Shikamaru, how can you stand that guy?!" Naruto shouted, second-guessing himself for ever thinking the two were good friends.

"He's not like this back home. He gets a little hot-headed on missions." Shikamaru explained.

“Yeah, right. Hyūga is always a raging asshole.” Kiba snorted.

Shikamaru barely resisted the urge to grimace and said, “I guess I have a habit of pushing his buttons.”

"You can't blame yourself, Shikamaru," Sakura added helpfully as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neji was very unreasonable."

"I don't think I've ever seen you get so worked up before," Naruto commented.

“What can I say, we live together. The guy knows all the right nerves to pluck at.” Shikamaru sighed.

“Maybe you should talk to him about this behavior, Shikamaru. This can’t be healthy for your friendship.” Chōji sounded genuinely concerned.

Shikamaru almost felt sorry for making one of his closest friends believe Neji was some kind of loose cannon. Not bad enough to drop the act, though.

“Well, at least we won't have to deal with him again until nightfall," Naruto announced cheerily.

“Easy for you guys to say. I have to share a cabin with him.” Shikamaru complained.

“Oh, yeah…” Naruto deflated for only a second then brightened up again. “Hey, I’ll trade with ya if you want!”

“I don’t think so, Naruto.” Shikamaru shook his head.

“What’s the matter, Nara? Too good to share a cabin with me?” Kiba taunted.

"Neji designated us to our cabins, right? I'll only hear an earful more if I switch things behind his back." Shikamaru pointed out. "Besides, he is the leader, and I have orders to follow."

“That’s very noble, Shikamaru.” Sakura praised.

Shikamaru shrugged and got to his feet, dusted his pants off then shoved his hands in his pockets. He gave a dismissive nod to his comrades before mumbling an off-handed comment about getting his suffering over with. When he entered the cabin, he expected to see Neji lounging on either of the beds, but instead, the Hyūga had been waiting behind the door ready to pounce the second he stepped foot inside. Neji looped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and nudged their foreheads together as his eyes drooped shut. Finally, being sent on missions with each other had a perk if it meant Shikamaru could have private moments like this with Neji, away from prying eyes and nosy comrades.

He braced his palms on Neji's hips and gave a hum of content as they swayed a bit basking in the comfort of holding one another. Tsunade had inexplicably started pairing the duo up more often than usual for lower ranked missions and long-term assignments alike. Shikamaru didn't question her motives; she seemed to be all over the place perhaps as a distraction from whatever her true intent was. If it earned him more time with Neji, then that was fine by Shikamaru. A pair of soft lips hovered over his, barely touching until Shikamaru tilted his head. Their foreheads remained cinched as the dip in their noses ran together from bridge to tip, chins grazing while they kissed.

“You were very convincing, Shikamaru.” Neji commended, opening his eyes to mere slits.

“You’re one to talk.” Shikamaru stole another kiss. “No wonder you always get selected for undercover operations.”

"Everyone is going to think we hate each other," Neji said.

"Let them; it doesn't change the way we feel about one another," Shikamaru spoke confidently.

“Do you think anyone suspects?” Neji doubted it, but he would rather hear Shikamaru confirm.

"Everyone is wondering how I can stand living with you," Shikamaru smirked. "I think they're off our trail."

Neji chewed the inside of his lip thoughtfully. “I bet if we were very violent and crass we could have sex in here and make them think we’re fighting.”

“You’re going to kill me.” Shikamaru swallowed the dry lump in his throat, silently begging his body to stop reacting so powerfully every time Neji made the slightest suggestive comment. “Aren’t you worried they’ll knock on the door and check on us?”

"Lock it," Neji suggested as he dragged his index finger down Shikamaru's lips. "Unless you don't want to do this."

"Nuh uh, Hyūga. You can't chicken out now. We're doing it." Shikamaru broke their embrace, so suddenly Neji burst out laughing. "Hey, you can't laugh. If they hear you, that's going to be very confusing."

Neji’s eyes were twinkling when he snatched Shikamaru’s vest and tugged the younger ninja closer. They kissed gently, chaste and brief, and Neji was still smiling. Shikamaru felt his chest constrict and a burst of warmth rushing through him.

"Or we could do it quiet, slow and passionate," Neji suggested. "Keep things just between us."

Shikamaru's lips twisted into a lopsided smile. They were fools, fools in love and Shikamaru hoped the static between them would never fade. Rough and rowdy could wait for when they were in their apartment when they wouldn't have to filter themselves or be careful of what they said.

“I like that idea much better.”


	30. Chapter 30

The troublesome idea of painting the apartment hadn't taken long to fester inside of Shikamaru's brain and become a reality after Neji made a comment about their white walls. He'd said something along the lines of how it reminded him of the Hyūga compound. The branch house was white for industrial purposes, to make it clear that they were servants and primarily living in a glorified prison. It also meant they had to work extremely hard at keeping the cramped quarters clean otherwise it would show on their walls that they'd been slacking. Shikamaru loathed the thought of anything in their apartment reminding Neji of that hellhole, so he took it upon himself to fix the problem.

In this case, the problem was the white walls. Nothing a coat of paint couldn't resolve. To avoid suspicion and annoying questions, Shikamaru visited a neighboring village and stopped at the hardware store to pick up paint while Neji was away. The easiest and most efficient way to complete the job would be to paint as much of the apartment in one day as he could possibly manage. So, Shikamaru set to the daunting task of moving all their furniture into the office which required a tactical approach and a blueprint, in the end, so that he could maximize every inch of space available.

He selected sage green for the whole apartment. Initially, he had intended to paint the bedroom and office separate colors from the living area, but the more he thought about it the more he loved the notion of the green in each room. Green in any shade was Shikamaru's favorite color; it was peaceful, calming and left him in a good mood. Neji also looked killer in green, though he rarely wore anything apart from Hyūga robes and ANBU gear these days. And for the same reasons it was Shikamaru's favorite color he decided it would be _their_ color as well. Gods knew they needed every bit of serenity they could get.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru was a terrible painter. He'd covered the floor in tarp like the can suggested, taped off the edges around the doorways, baseboards, window trim, and appliances to avoid unwanted splotches— all had gone smoothly up until he'd rolled the first stripe of paint on the wall. No matter how he maneuvered his hand or which direction he stroked, the paint had streaks or bubbles, or he missed a spot. It was absolutely infuriating! Shikamaru Nara was a genius; he planned battle operatives as a side project for crying out loud, and yet could not figure out the mechanics of how to make something as basic as _paint_ work in his favor.

Someone must have been watching over him for once because just when Shikamaru was about to give up, there was a stern knock on the door. His eyes flickered to the clock confirming his initial thought that it couldn't be Neji already, he had a few hours left before Hyūga was due to return. Shikamaru shot up and brushed himself off sending up a silent thank you to whichever Gods had taken pity and sent an unwitting soul to help him. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha.

“Hey,” Sasuke greeted with a small smile. “Is Neji home yet?”

“I hope you’re not here to say Tsunade has signed him up for another mission.” Shikamaru furrowed his brows. “She’s been doing this back to back thing too frequently.”

“Ah, no. Nothing like that. I need his assistance with the reports from last week and I…” Sasuke trailed off when he glanced over Shikamaru’s shoulder and noticed the apartment was empty. “Are you guys moving out?”

Shikamaru opened the door wider and placed a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m painting the apartment, actually.”

A wicked grin claimed Sasuke’s handsome face. “My, my, Shikamaru Nara. Aren’t you domestic as ever.”

“Shut up. Listen since you’re here, why don’t you grab a brush and help out.”

“It looks like you’re doing a fine job all on your own.” Sasuke snorted.

"Obviously I'm not, and you know you are the last person I want to ask for help from." Shikamaru drew a breath and calmed himself. "I'm not going to finish this by myself. I underestimated how long it would take."

“Nara admits to being wrong about time management? Can I get that in writing, please?” Sasuke continued to jibe.

Shikamaru forced a smile. “Be a pal and come inside.”

“I don’t think so, Shikamaru. This is my day off.” Sasuke declined.

“What else do you have to do with your time? It’s for Neji.” Shikamaru coerced.

"Of course, it's for Neji; you would never bother putting in this much trouble for yourself," Sasuke said like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "But Neji's birthday isn't for a while, so I don't owe him anything special, sorry."

“The white walls make him think of the compound.” Shikamaru blurted out.

Not his best move, but he was desperate, and Sasuke had a soft spot for Neji so Shikamaru knew where he could poke to get the reaction he wanted. Uchiha eyed him skeptically, weighing the information to determine whether or not it was a lie. Shikamaru was too lazy to make up stories. Besides, Sasuke had been inside the compound enough times to know how much it resembled a hospital or jail cell. Sasuke huffed and pushed his way inside mumbling to himself and Shikamaru would swear he heard the world troublesome come from Uchiha's mouth, but he didn't dare call attention to it.

It turned out that Sasuke was a far better painter than Shikamaru despite never having painted anything a day in his life. Shikamaru expected as much; it seemed Uchiha was good at _everything_ much like his long-haired lover. Sasuke showed Shikamaru a few techniques to help him with evening out the paint before it could dry into a patched mess, but Nara lacked the skill or maybe just the patience. They worked out a system for Sasuke to put on the first coat and Shikamaru would follow up with the second layer. This worked out much better, and for the first time since opening the can of paint, Shikamaru found himself smiling.

“Why green?” Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru didn't know why it had taken Sasuke so long to ask or how they'd managed to get through this much of the project in silence. Sasuke was probably busy chastising himself for not doing something about the white sooner, and Shikamaru needed to focus on what he was doing.

"It's my favorite color," Shikamaru said and shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, white bothers Neji and your solution is just to pick whatever you like best. Gee, you are a charmer. How did he get so lucky?"

"Green is also a nurturing color good for soothing and tranquility," Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke nodded his approval. “I have to hand it to you, Nara, it doesn’t look half bad.”

“And while we are asking one another questions,” Shikamaru began. “Why is your shirt off?”

“Because I didn’t know I was coming over to paint your apartment.” Sasuke shot back. “I’m not getting stains on my shirt.”

“Tch, typical Uchiha.” Shikamaru scoffed.

“What’s the matter, Shikamaru? See something you like?” Sasuke teased and made a point of flexing his arm as he rolled another row of paint.

“Neji has a much better body.” Shikamaru hoped it hurt Sasuke’s fragile ego to hear he wasn’t the best at something.

"He does." Sasuke agreed much to Shikamaru's discontent. "I did not hear you say _no_ though."

“No, Sasuke. I do not enjoy your shirtless self in my living room.” Shikamaru dismissed.

“You need to lighten up.” Sasuke looked at the younger man thoughtfully before leaning over to dab his roller on Shikamaru’s shirt. “There. Much better.”

“Did you just _paint_ my shirt?” Shikamaru gasped.

Sasuke smiled. “I think you’ll find that if you just relax and let go a little, you'll feel much better. And besides—"

Shikamaru slapped his paintbrush clear across Sasuke's back leaving a broad streak of green. They looked at one another in silence for a max of five seconds before all hell broke loose. Thankfully, none of the furniture was in the room, or it surely would've been ruined. The duo spent the next twenty minutes flinging paint at one another, sometimes with brushes or rollers and others with handfuls directly from the can. If there was one damn thing Shikamaru knew he could outwit Sasuke in it was making a mess because unlike the Uchiha prodigy he'd lived a normal life as a child who rolled around in the dirt and made mud-pies.

Between the mess they were creating on one another and the slick tarp beneath their feet, both males were having difficulty keeping their balance. Twice, Shikamaru had slid flat on his ass, and he suspected he had a lovely green print on his pants to show for it, so he made it his mission to tank Sasuke at some point. Nothing would bring him more joy than to dump whatever was left in the bucket directly on Uchiha's head and watch horror dance through midnight eyes as his perfect hair was ruined. The opportunity finally presented itself as Sasuke sidestepped to avoid Shikamaru's paintbrush and tripped on a roller on the floor. Shikamaru lunged, paintbrush dangling at Sasuke's mouth and he planned to tell the older man to eat it except the front door opened.

“What the fuck.” Neji breathed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced at each other then to Neji and finally rolled away from one another. Neji was the very definition of a ninja worn from battle. His hair was a disaster with twigs and leaves mangled in a mess. His uniform was caked in thick soil, splattered in blood. He looked exhausted, even more than usual. Shikamaru felt guilt swelling in his stomach. The last thing Hyūga expected to come home and see was a catastrophe in his living room. Neji was too tired to even berate them for being so childish. Shikamaru dropped his tool, wiped his hands on his pants and carefully approached Neji who was still surveying the room.

When silver orbs finally met his, Shikamaru smiled. “What do you think?”

Neji looked Shikamaru up and down in what Nara assumed was distaste, but he was really seeking a place to put his hand that wasn't covered in paint. Eventually, he found a dry spot, gripped Shikamaru and dipped in for a kiss.

“It’s perfect.”

He didn’t need to ask if Shikamaru had done this for him, he already knew. And he was so grateful, but right now he just wanted to shower. Neji excused himself and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru to clean themselves up the best they could until he was done showering. Sasuke arched a brow and elbowed Shikamaru.

“What the hell are you grinning about?” Sasuke asked.

"You're in deep trouble when he comes out and sees that hand print on the window." Shikamaru taunted. "Scrubbing paint off the glass will be a real pain."

"I am a guest; it is _your_ job to maintain the apartment." Sasuke dejected.

"And I can earn his forgiveness with kisses," Shikamaru claimed.

Sasuke smirked. “Maybe I can try the same method.”

Damn Sasuke Uchiha and his stupid teasing always unhinged Shikamaru no matter how baseless the words were. Instead of balling his fists, Shikamaru snatched a roller from the floor and slapped it across Sasuke's face leaving a line from chin to forehead. Before Sasuke could dare to retaliate, Neji popped his head out of the bathroom door and invited Shikamaru to join him. For once Shikamaru would win one of these stupid fights against Uchiha!

"Well, Sasuke, have fun letting the paint dry on you," Shikamaru said as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the tarp. "Don't worry; we'll take our time and use up _all_ the hot water.”

Sasuke stared after the shadow manipulator in awe. “How troublesome.”


	31. Chapter 31

"Shikamaru, will you just stop for a minute," Sasuke called. "Unless you plan on jumping out a window, you're going to have to face me shortly anyway."

There were plenty of reasons Shikamaru didn't enjoy being assigned to the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, but nothing stood out more than his annoyance with the raven-haired ninja's infuriating tendencies as the team leader. Apparently, Sasuke was one of the few ninjas who completed his reports well before they were due and mandated his teammates do the same. Shikamaru just could not be bothered which was the reason Sasuke was currently trailing behind him, following Nara up the stairs of his apartment barking out demands about responsibility and obligations. Blah, blah, blah. Shikamaru had heard it all before.

Sasuke was not a special snowflake, he would not change Shikamaru's mind. If he so desired to turn in his paperwork early more power to him, Shikamaru didn't understand working so hard, but he wasn't going to deprive Sasuke of that right. In return, he expected not to be hounded about completing work before it was due. Shikamaru had his dates memorized, knew precisely how long it would take to finish his assignments, how long the walk was from the apartment to the Academy— this was not his first go at procrastinating.

“Do not make me amend my status documents to list your insubordination.” Sasuke threatened.

“Sasuke.” Shikamaru stopped at his door and whirled around to look at his stalker. “Please get off my back. I will not finish the reports a minute earlier than I have to, you’re wasting your time."

"I'm not asking for much, Shikamaru. I am your squad leader; you're supposed to follow orders. I was under the impression you were capable of doing that." Sasuke said.

“In the field, yes. What I do with my time after that isn’t in your jurisdiction. Assignment report due dates are not up to the discretion of squad leaders.” Shikamaru countered.

“How the squad conducts themselves _is_ at my discretion. My squad turns everything in together which means you’re holding up everyone else by not finishing yours.” Sasuke stated.

"Well, the rest of the squad will just have to wait," Shikamaru grumbled. "Not going to happen."

“Then I guess I’ll just wait here for you to get it done.” Sasuke insisted stubbornly.

Shikamaru shrugged as he unlocked the apartment. "You're more than welcome to hang around in the hallway. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if Neji will put on that lacy black thing I love."

He didn't wait for a reaction, he slid inside the apartment and pressed his body on the door praying Sasuke wouldn't try to break in. Neji was sitting on the couch with his brows raised, and curiosity etched on his face. He set the book he was reading on his lap, hand wedged between the pages to hold his place.

"I don't have a lacy black thing," Neji commented.

“Shh!” Shikamaru hissed. “I know, I know. But _he_ doesn’t need to know that.”

Shikamaru cracked the door open and surveyed the hallway. No Sasuke anywhere to be found. It was a gamble to bring up Neji in a sexual manner because Sasuke could go one way or the other; either join in with the conversation and add his own tasteless joke or get freaked out and split the scene. Fortunately, Sasuke took the bait, and for the time being had retreated. Shikamaru flopped on the couch at the opposite end and slouched into a comfortable position.

He had too many things to worry about without keeping up with Sasuke's regiment. Tsunade imposed her impossible deadlines more and more often; it was actually starting to get in the way of his teaching at the Academy enough she suggested removing him. So far, he had the Hokage convinced he could manage the workload on his own by adjusting his schedule, but he wasn’t sure how much longer that would remain to be true. Giving up the Academy was _not_ something Shikamaru wanted to do. These days though what he wanted seemed to be taking the back burner. Professionally at least.

His thoughts were also a bit too preoccupied with an upcoming mission to pay much mind to Sasuke’s whining about a bit of incomplete paperwork. Shikamaru wasn’t usually assigned to missions lasting longer than a week because of his duties in the village. Not that he expected the arrangement was permanent, but it did surprise him when Tsunade gave him the scroll and details. The only good thing was it lined up almost perfectly with Neji’s schedule so for once they’d be leaving around the same time.

Neji, who had been watching Shikamaru considerately since he'd come inside, looked away, lifted his book again and shrugged. "I could get a lacy black thing."

Shikamaru was sure he stopped breathing for an entire minute.

 


	32. Chapter 32

"My family will be in Yugakure for two days," Neji explained. "This may be my last chance to go to the compound without supervision."

Shikamaru didn't much care for the specifics of why Neji chose now of all times to visit the Hyūga grounds, all he needed to hear was the older man wanted his company, and that was good enough. Knowing they wouldn't bump into Hiashi did give him peace of mind, though. Shikamaru grunted and nodded as he continued to watch Neji get dressed. Traditional Hyūga robes were replaced by a gray soft cotton kimono which probably belonged to the noble family. Neji's bangs and the sides of his hair were swept back and pulled into a half ponytail which rested against the rest of his free flowing locks. Shikamaru couldn’t remember seeing this particular style on his lover before, and he was sure he'd remember if he had because Neji was even more stunning than usual.

When they arrived at the compound, Shikamaru half expected a guard to jump out and demand what they were doing on private property, but Neji wasn't exaggerating when he said his family would be away, the whole place was empty! Of course, Tsunade had stationed a dozen or so ANBU around the perimeter, but Neji was a Hyūga so he could walk right in and Shikamaru used the shadows to slip inside. Neji led them to a section Shikamaru had never seen before, the Hyūga graveyard. It shouldn't have surprised him in the least to learn such a prestigious family had their own grave site; noble blood shouldn't have to be buried with commoners. Neji had already informed the spiky-haired ninja that unlike most of the placards in Konoha's burial site, the Hyūga compound had the bodies or remains of those who passed away.

The expectation that Hizashi Hyūga would have a proper grave site with a massive headstone honoring his sacrifice should never have occurred to Shikamaru, and yet he anticipated it all the same which was the reason he held his breath when Neji knelt in front of a small boulder. There was no inscription, no name, nothing to indicate Hizashi had ever lived and died for his clan. No mention of the young son he left behind. Not a single thing. In fact, had Neji not stopped suddenly Shikamaru would've seen the boulder for precisely what it was— an eyesore. He scanned the rest of the graveyard to confirm that yes, this was the only spot marked with anything other than a headstone. Even the branch clan members had regular tombstones, although some weren't as elaborate, and all were smaller in size.

Shikamaru got on his knees next to Neji and glared at the rock as if he could will it to turn into something more fitting of a hero. Hiashi was responsible for this; he was next of kin which meant it would've been his job to arrange a proper funeral and burial. They were brothers for goodness sake, even if they weren't close didn't that warrant some kind of obligation from the clan leader to treat Hizashi better? Not to mention Hizashi was the reason Hiashi was still alive. Shikamaru side eyed Neji, observing the long-haired shinobi for a moment. Neji was praying, probably saying goodbye to his father. On their way over, Neji told Shikamaru he did not plan on going to the compound ever again.

Maybe that was a result of the whole clan leader nonsense, or perhaps his family asked him to leave, Shikamaru didn't know what had resulted in Neji's determination, but he would support it none the less. He realized that if this was not the clan's doing and Neji had arrived at the decision on his own it meant there would be dire consequences. The Hyūgas were like a cult as far as Shikamaru was concerned; no one was allowed to leave. He imagined Neji had already thought that through though and was prepared. They could come back for Neji's father if that's what Neji wanted. Shikamaru would break into the compound every single day if Neji asked him to. He got the distinct impression that Neji wished to leave this part of his life behind.

He wondered what else Neji would say to his father. Shikamaru had never been one to pray so he didn’t quite understand the rules and requirements behind it, although Neji told him before that it wasn’t a structured practice and he could pray however he wanted. Neji came from a painfully traditional family where mediation and prayer were regimental as means of centering oneself. Shikamaru also imagined that there was a time when all Neji had were his prayers since he had no family or friends from such a young age. Should he be praying, too? The thought struck Shikamaru so suddenly he jumped a little, thankfully Neji was too deep in thought to notice. This was Neji’s father after all, shouldn’t he at least say hello and try to make a decent first impression?

If Neji hadn’t been sitting beside him, Shikamaru would’ve smacked himself in the face. How _ridiculous_. He was so captivated by Neji Hyūga he found himself worried about making an impression on the man’s deceased father. Nonsense. And even though Shikamaru did not believe in the afterlife or communicating with those who were already gone he found his lids fluttering shut as he focused on the image of Hizashi Hyūga. The only picture he’d ever seen of Neji’s father was in a newspaper article from years ago. He’d never thought to ask Neji why there weren’t images hanging in the apartment or stowed in a box for safe keeping. Awkwardly, as if Shikamaru was standing in front of Hizashi having a conversation with him, he greeted the late Hyūga and gave thanks for Neji’s existence.

"They said it was to keep up the charade," Neji spoke softly.

Shikamaru popped an eye open to Neji who had placed a delicate hand on the boulder.

“My clan wanted the captors to think Hiashi was hated by the Hyūgas and that's why they were able to give him up so easily." Neji elaborated. "So instead of marking his grave, they placed a rock here. If anyone ever inspected the graveyard, there wouldn't be a reminder of Hiashi ever leading the clan."

What could he say to make things better? Neji's suffering never stopped, it seemed. His clan continued to torment him with bullshit excuses about why his father, who was a hero by every definition, couldn't have a proper headstone. Neji withdrew his hand and set it on his lap instead, pale eyes shifting to meet the umber pair analyzing him so carefully.

"I'm not sure if he's even buried here," Neji admitted. "This could very well just be a rock I've been talking to all these years. Wouldn't that be funny?"

 _No_ Shikamaru wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, none of it was funny. He swallowed thickly and placed a hand on the small of Neji's back where he smoothed his thumb in slow circles. For a second it looked like Neji might cry, but the act never came, and Shikamaru should've known better than to think it would happen anyway. 

“This is a symbolic place for you, Neji. No matter what lies beneath the dirt that is something they can never take away from you.” Shikamaru soothed quietly.

"I told him about you," Neji revealed, and finally a genuine smile appeared.

“Yeah? Tell him I’m a pain in the ass?” Shikamaru joked.

Neji rolled his eyes and said, “You’re not. I would do anything for you.”

Shikamaru stopped rubbing Neji’s back and instead reached for Hyūga’s hand to slip their fingers together. “As would I for you.”

"I would steal for you," Neji spoke the words as if they surprised him as if he hadn't given it much thought until now and felt the effect through his whole body. "I would kill for you. I'd lie for you. I would give up everything else in my life to be with you. I would die for you without a second thought."

Shikamaru may as well have melted into a pile of mush. For once in his life, he couldn't find a comeback or the right words to say. He could feel his face growing hot, starting at his neck and burning all the way to his ears. Neji squeezed their joined hands to reassure Shikamaru he meant every word, but the shadow wielder already knew because he could _feel_ it in his being.

"Tell me what you want me to do for you," Neji whispered so low if Shikamaru weren't waiting with bated breath for Hyūga's sweet words he would've missed it.

"Give me your heart, Neji," Shikamaru said quietly.

Neji’s iridescent orbs lured Shikamaru into captivity as he replied, “It’s already yours so take it. All I am is yours and yours alone.”

Neji Hyūga would be the end of him.


	33. Chapter 33

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were gathered at the center of the village near a lamppost listening to Kakashi discuss the details of their next mission. Well, most of them were listening. Neji could not focus these past few days due to the fact that he wasn't sleeping again. He wished he could blame in on nightmares or claim he'd had a stressful assignment he couldn't shake, but the truth of the matter was he was anxious. Shikamaru's return to Konoha had been delayed three separate times, and the final date of arrival had come and gone four days ago without a word from anyone on the squad. He imagined this must be how Shikamaru felt before they'd started dating, that fateful mission that had killed more than half the team sent in the field.

He couldn't afford to have thoughts like that especially not right now when he was moments away from a high-profile deployment. Neji was a ninja above all else, he understood and practiced this on a daily basis, and he needed to reign himself back in before someone noticed his behavior. Someone other than Sasuke who kept stealing glances at Neji to gauge how he was doing. Gai strolled over to the group as casually as he could manage, though his face was pale, and he made sure not to make eye contact with anyone other than Kakashi. The pair walked off after Kakashi ordered them to stay put.

“Hey, you alright?” Sasuke asked under his breath.

“I’m holding it together.” Neji knew it wasn’t true and Sasuke wouldn’t believe him.

“I’ll send a flock of crows, see if they can find anything.” Sasuke offered.

“If anyone notices you’ll be reprimanded again.” Neji cautioned.

Sasuke shrugged. “That doesn’t matter, you need peace of mind and I need my partner’s head in the game if we’re going to be successful.”

Neji opened his mouth to apologize for being so distracted, but found he could not complete the sentence when he heard Shikamaru’s name murmured by Gai. He wished he had the power to enhance his hearing, but sight would have to do so he could read their lips. Something about a medical team recovering a body. That’s all Neji needed to know. He broke from the group suddenly, bounding toward the South entrance— it was the least traveled route and therefore optimal for bringing a body into the village without drawing much attention. Naruto shouted for Neji to come back, demanding to know where he was going while following the long-haired shinobi. Sasuke chased after Naruto and ordered him to stop.

Two ninjas were standing nearby the stretcher where Shikamaru laid, but they were too distracted talking with one another to notice Neji until it was too late. Hyūga collapsed to his knees, scooped Shikamaru up by the shoulders and held him to his chest. Shikamaru was cold, so very cold, and limp. Neji quivered as he bowed his head low and wept without a care for who saw him or what they might think seeing tears rolling down the proud Hyūga’s face. Shikamaru couldn’t be dead, that’s not how things were supposed to be. He rubbed Shikamaru’s back, stroked Nara’s cheeks, kissed his temple, massaged his shoulders— hopelessly trying to spark warmth in his lover. Anything to shake the frigid chill away.

Shikamaru's handsome, tan face was devoid of color, practically blue despite Neji's best efforts. An ugly, low wail cracked from Neji's throat, and despair wracked through him as he clutched Shikamaru closer. He whispered things about broken promises even if it was unreasonable; he begged Shikamaru to come back and not leave him behind. Naruto slowed to a stop when he spotted Shikamaru and Neji together, horror filled his blue eyes. He swallowed hard and took a step forward, but Sasuke stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?!” Naruto snapped as he pried at Sasuke’s hand.

“Let Neji have some time.” Sasuke’s voice lacked emotion, but there was distress in his gaze.

“Huh?!” Naruto gasped. “He’s not Shikamaru’s only friend!”

“Idiot. Use your brain for once.” Sasuke hissed.

Naruto huffed in confusion and probably would have disobeyed had he not looked over again. Neji dipped lower, and just before his brown locks fell to obstruct their faces, Naruto saw Hyūga's lips were pressed affectionately to Shikamaru's temple. Realization dawned on the rambunctious ninja. Instead of making his usual scene he stayed silent.

He had a million questions about where and when and how, but he didn't need answers right now. Neji's heart was shattering, and it killed Naruto to be present to watch it happen. He regretted coming over at all; the moment should've been private. By the time everyone else arrived, Neji had dabbed his tears away though his face was still red, and his orbs swirled with rage.

“Who did this?” Neji asked with impressive control.

Gai shook his head. “Neji, I don’t think—”

“ _Who?!”_ Neji demanded, snapping his head around to glare.

“…Akatsuki member. Probably Hidan.” Gai supplied.

So, things had come full circle. Hidan murdered Asuma, one of the most important people in Shikamaru’s life and now had killed Shikamaru as well. Neji bowed his head again and hugged Shikamaru close. He wanted to possess the strength to avenge Nara, wished he could find the wrath bubbling in his veins to command a team with the sole purpose of hunting down Hidan. But Neji Hyūga was overwhelmed by grief and sorrow. The only thing he wanted was to hold Shikamaru and never let go, never let anyone separate them even if it was too late. Neji couldn't, no; he wouldn't continue without Shikamaru.

A small voice in the back of his head, the part of him which had a loose grip on reality, begged him to try all of his resources before accepting fate for what it was. He'd gone against fate once before and won. Neji did his best to focus on the limited medical jutsu he possessed, palms glowing vibrantly. He spoke softly in Shikamaru's ear so no one else could hear, but clearly, in hopes Nara was still in there.

"You have to come back to me, Shikamaru. Don't do this. Please." His mouth trembled, but he refused to cry again, so he pressed his lips to Shikamaru's forehead and continued. "I know we said we wouldn't make silly promises to always come back, but—" Neji's voice cracked. "I want to. I need you to come back and promise you always will. I need you."

His chakra pulsed harder and went deeper and threatened to sap his own life in exchange for Shikamaru's— and Neji was prepared to let it. Finally, he felt it; faint and slow and oh so very weak, but it was there, the flicker of Shikamaru’s heartbeat. Neji’s eyes stung with relief and far too many emotions to process, but he whispered a thank you before kissing Shikamaru gently not caring who saw. Given the angle and Neji's hair draping their faces, it wasn't explicitly clear anyway. Their relationship was as good as out in the open now— Naruto's big mouth would tell anyone who wasn't there and Kiba would probably spread the word too out of spite. It didn't matter. Neji stood, his face steeled with new conviction and determination.

“He needs medical attention. _Now!”_ Neji barked at the two recovery ninjas still standing by. “Sasuke, watch over him for me.”

It sounded more like an order than a friend requesting a favor, but Sasuke understood. He nodded and just like that in a flash no one saw Neji was gone. It was like he had never been there at all.

“What the hell? Where did he go?!” Naruto screeched.

“Where do you think, Naruto?” Lee asked quietly.

“Tch, that bastard has got a hero complex! Why doesn’t he use his head, he’s going to get killed!” Naruto insisted.

“People told you the same thing when you went after me.” Sasuke reminded the blonde.

“Y-yeah but that was different!” Naruto claimed.

“Very much so,” Sasuke agreed. “You saw for yourself the gravity of Neji’s feelings. Even if you don’t understand right now the best we can do is support his decision.”

Naruto grumbled something under his breath that Sasuke didn't catch before stomping away with his hands tucked behind his head, following the recovery team to the hospital. Kiba who'd been unusually silent merely left, he had no personal connections to any of them, and though he had no qualms with Shikamaru, he wasn't interested in seeing how this panned out. Sasuke wanted to move; he knew he should since he'd essentially promised Neji he would keep an eye on Shikamaru. And he planned to do exactly that except he found himself frozen in place staring out the gate.

Revenge could do strange things to people; no one understood that better than Sasuke. Sure, Neji was an extremely capable ninja whose body was a deadly weapon without a doubt, but that did little to ease the sensation of guilt plaguing Sasuke's mind. He shifted his attention to Lee who stood beside him also gazing at the entryway. There were questions Lee wanted to ask, Sasuke could see the wheels turning, however, unlike Naruto, Lee knew there was a time and place for emotional outbursts and was content to pry later.

“You are one of Neji’s very best friends, he always speaks highly of you.” Lee frowned a little as he placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “You see what Hidan has done to Nara. How are you okay with him running off on his own?”

Sasuke smiled bitterly and shook his head. “I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes the second installment of the Ripple series. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far, it's been a pleasure to write. ^-^ Please check out the third and final part, Undertow!


End file.
